What's My Title?
by IodineAmethyst
Summary: STORY UP FOR ADOPTION Nichole was brought to the academy at a young age in an attempt to rescue her life. Now as a teen Nichole will have to face challenging events that came in the wake of her significant others infidelity. Will she be able to find love and peace?
1. Chapter 1

"Well I might as well enjoy myself these two weeks," Said a young woman of 18 years. Reluctantly getting off the bed, she made her way to the dresser to choose out her outfit for the day. "Wearing a sweater and long jeans isn't going to help with this heat," she thought to herself. Finally choosing a gray tank with a pair of dark denim shorts that stops just below her bottom, she gave up and decided to throw in a sheer floral blouse. Once setting the clothing on the bed she turned coming face to face with her reflection from the mirror on top of the dresser. Her once vivid violet eyes are now dull, seeming lifeless. Looking upward she was greeted by messy pastel purple hair tied up into a bun with front bangs that covered her brows.

Huffing, she turned to walk towards the bathroom to take a shower. Stripping off her night wear, she hopped in the shower turning the water on to make it warm. As she was busy washing herself she couldn't stop her mind from wondering back to the reason she was on this cruise in the first place…

It was like any other Wednesday that had passed. Looking down at the watch on her wrist she saw it was only noon as she walked back from the store. Her normal attire consisted of a black Peter Pan collar with dress that ended below her bottom which was paired with black sheer tights and black leather combat boots. Her arms were bare showing off her tribal marks that littered the skin from her shoulder to her wrist. Her double toned hair was tied up into a high ponytail due to the hot climate.

She unconsciously fiddled with her emerald pendant that's around her neck as she tried to shake off this feeling that something bad was going to happen. She's the type who usually keeps to herself, but can be very teasing and playful at the same time. She is a person who cares about her friends and is always willing to help and sacrifice for who she cares for. The only downfall to this is that she loses her sanity when she is pushed beyond her limit.

" _I wonder what Soul is up to,"_ she thought tugging along the bag of purchases from the store. Soul is 18 and is a scythe weapon. He has laid-back and nonchalant person. He also tries to mold himself to his expectations of how someone 'cool' would act. He is slightly immature by being headstrong, stubborn, and argumentative. One thing he has gained from all the years of being 'cool' is that he is possibly one of the most loyal people one could possibly meet. Soul has white hair swept to one side and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. Soul often wears blue jeans, red shoes, and a bright orange shirt with long sleeves going to his elbows.

Opening the door to her and her beloved boyfriend's house she stood there motionless by the scene played out in front of her very own eyes. Soul, her boyfriend of 1 year, was busying himself with a girl, whom she cannot see at the moment, having a heated lip lock on her couch. _Her_ couch. Rubbing her eyes not wanting to believe it, she dropped the bag of items that earned the attention of the pair.

"N-Nichole, it isn't what it looks like!" Soul pathetically said getting off the female.

"Really? Do you think I'm that exaggeratedly stupid!" Nichole spat out.

"No!"

"What am I looking at then?"

"I-I don't know," he was lost for words. Being caught in the act was so nerve racking that he felt like he was going to explode. Nichole looked over to the female on the couch who had a face of terror.

" _Maka? Well I don't see the surprise in that,"_ she thought sadly. Maka is 18 and is a Scythe-Meister who is bright, cheerful, direct and confident, smart, caring, compassionate, and hardworking, in stark contrast to her partner Soul. She is known to be strong willed and mature. Maka is a petite young woman with ash blonde hair which she keeps in pigtails. Her outfit is a typical schoolgirl outfit consisting of a white blouse with a yellow sweater vest, a green striped tie, a red plaid skirt, and black boots with white buckles. When she fights in battles with Soul, she usually wears white gloves and wears a trench coat with a cloak-like end. Their soul wavelengths are tuned to withstand each other and they have known each other for a longer period of time, which made Nichole even more upset.

Nichole wasn't like the others in their group back at the D.W.M.A. Everyone at the academy either has the ability to transform into a certain weapon or the ability to wield a weapon. That is why people are able to choose their partners who they will have to tune and match each other's wavelength for the meister to be able to wield their weapon partner to fight. But she wasn't a weapon nor meister, _she_ herself didn't know _what_ she was. Nichole was very unique, she held the power of performing enchantments that grants her many abilities. Because of this Lord Death, yes death himself who is what they call a grim reaper and a good lord to all, categorized her as a witch. Yet, she didn't feel like she was one due to the fact that she _has_ met witches in the past. Each and every one of them were animal related, which lead her to believe that she was something completely different, but kept the label placed upon her anyways. " _I never will be like everyone else,"_ the witch thought to herself.

Unknowingly as she was lost in thought she wasn't aware of the hot tears that were flowing out of her eyes like rivers. Seeing this, Maka and Soul immediately panicked. They both knew that when the witch is in a negative emotional state she will lose her grip on sanity and can cause major damage to them and the surrounding area. The duo quickly dressed their half-naked bodies to go look for help. As they were finishing they were stopped in the process by a now heavily sobbing Nichole who sat on her knees. She tried rubbing the tears away but failed in doing so. Maka walked slowly towards the weeping female wanting to comfort her but was stopped by Nichole's voice.

"D-don't you dare get c-close to me" she stuttered out looking down at the floor hopelessly. Maka being the type in not giving up didn't want to leave her friend crying.

"Nick! You have to calm down! You know how it affe- "

"Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Nichole screamed looking up making eye contact. Poison angered eyes met green worried ones. Maka took a step back at the cold tone used at her. The witch has never lost her temper at any of her friends so being the one in line of the blow didn't sit well. Soul who finally snapped out of his daze went to pull his partner away from his angered sobbing girlfriend. Seeing this only made Nichole even more heated, too heated for her liking. Watching Soul touch Maka tenderly made her want to _kill_ them right then and there. Frozen at the thought, she quickly pstood up wanting to get away before she really loses her sanity. The young teen was almost out the door, but was stopped by a strong tanned hand gripping her forearm. Maka warned Soul, but being him he ignored the warning and grabbed her anyways.

"Let. Me. Go." The witch said in a low dangerous tone.

"Nick, you know we car-,"

"No, you don't care! Don't you dare call me by that name!"

"Bu-," he was cut off again.

"Only those who care for me are allowed to say that name," Nichole said looking out the still open door. Soul was frozen at those words. He didn't know what to say but it was too late as he let the words come out of his mouth.

"I love you though." The room grew silent as those words rang in the air. Maka brought her hands to cover her mouth that was gaping wide at the statement. Soul sighed shakenly, "Nic-," He was cut off for the third time as Nichole's palm shot out and connected with his chest sending him flying to the wall across the room. Maka looked over to where Soul laid sitting against the wall he was thrown to then back at Nichole. She paled at the sight before her as she felt the air chill around her.

Both of Nichole's eyes were pitch black as if they were endless holes with black veins coming out of the outer corners. Her tribal marks swirled to life as they moved to spread over the rest of the bare skin on her entire body. In a blink of an eye Nichole was in front of Soul looking down at him in a murderous way. Maka soon snapped out of her dazed and realized that her friend's hands had busied themselves in grabbing a hold of her partner's throat choking him to death. Soul clawed and kicked at his girlfriend but failed in budging her.

"M…Maka," he rasped out barely looking over to her. She dashed quickly into the bathroom and fogged over the mirror to write down 42-42-564. The mirror flashed to life to reveal Lord Death himself with his more childish mask and robe that he adopted to wear to not scare away the kids at the academy with his normal appearance. He even changed his voice to go along with his new look.

"Hello, hello! Wass-,"

"I need help ASAP, Nichole went berserk!" Maka said in a rush cutting him off.

"What happen?" Death asked as if it was a good time to be asking

"No time to explain I really need help!"

"Okay, calm down help is on the way," Lord Death said as he put up the peace sign with his overly large block hands while the mirror flashed out. Not even a second later Maka heard a distant "Yahoo!" and quickly ran out. Of course, it was Black Star who it belonged to. He was accompanied by his Shadow weapon partner Tsubaki, who can transform into a variety of ninja weapons, along with Professor Franken Stein and Lord Death's death scythe, and Maka's dad, Spirit. Behind them came Death's son, Death The Kidd with his two weapons Liz and Patty. Maka let out a sigh of relief at the sight of them.

All of them sprang into action quickly. Stein immediately ran at Nichole, who was unaware of the arrival of the others, and knocked her from where she was standing. He grabbed onto Soul and practically threw him at Maka which made her fall on the couch flipping it over with Soul on top of her. He then went to check on Soul while the others dealt with the raging witch.

Nichole stumbled back to her feet only to be swept off her feet again by Spirit who transformed his arm into a blade to swipe her legs from under.

"Black Star, now!" Spirit yelled.

"Oh yeah, now you'll get a taste of a great god like me!" Black Star boasted as he channeled his soul wavelength through his palms that connected to Nichole's back sending shock waves throughout her whole body. Air was shot out by the surge of power making everyone cover their eyes. As everything settled, furniture was thrown everywhere and in the middle stood the young witch unfazed by the attack laid on her. She started to laugh madly as she spun on her heel to kick both Black Star who was in front and Spirit who was behind. Tsubaki came running forward to catch her meister but was knocked back by an unknown force. Her back connected with Kidd, who tried to not lose his footing, and they tumbled together onto the table breaking it in the process. Both looked up to see Nichole with her arm stretched out and her hand in a stop position. Tsubaki realized that it was the witch who used one of her other magics to send her flying. Kidd thinking the same got back on his feet, helping Tsubaki up along the way.

"Liz! Patty!" Kidd called out to his partners.

"Yeah," both responded as they transformed into their weapon form being twin pistols. Despite their weapon form they are different in appearance when in human form. Liz, who is 19 and being the oldest of the two, has long hair, is practically flat chested, and prefers wearing pants. Being the cool-headed and serious of the sisters, she can also be a little cynical, shallow, and sometimes can be flirty. While Patty, who is 17, has short hair, a bigger bosom than her sister, and prefers wearing shorts. She acts and speaks like a young child and is certainly unaware of more complex concepts. Both sisters however wear the same red turtle neck crop top, boot, and cowboy hats.

Kidd quickly grabs a hold of their handles holding them sideways in a backwards position meaning he pulls the trigger with his pinkie. He shot at Nichole with his wavelength bullets repeatedly making her shuffle backwards towards Black Star who had Tsubaki in her ninja star form. Nichole, who senses him behind her, turns and ducks to avoid Tsubaki. Angered by the attack she then clasps her hands together summoning a fiery circle which seems as if it could burn right through the floor. The circle is flooded with foreign symbols and letters that stretch 7 feet around her and Black Star. The magic radiating from the circle sparked off and onto her body as wind started to form around the enchantment. Opening her right eye, she revealed the same magic circle in the center as her left hand palm down shot out pointing at Black Star. In quick motion she swept her hand upwards as her victim's own circle glowed.

Spirit, seeing her about to attack with full force, pushed Black Star out of the way as she attacked blindingly fast by summoning a large hand of fire from the ground. Maka watched hopelessly as her dad is shot through the roof of the house at a fast speed.

"PAPA!" She screamed at the top of her lungs making Stein turn his attention from tending Soul to the scene behind him. He quickly dashed towards the raging witch.

Nichole then turns to Maka, who is holding Soul to her chest in a protecting manner, failing to notice Stein moving quietly to the right of her. As she walks towards them Black Star tries to jump on her only to be hit in the face hard by her elbow making him knock out. While the young witch was distracted Liz, who can use her sister in weapon form, shot at her with full power earning a painful grunt from the witch. Kidd took this opportunity with Tsubaki to hold her down. Trying to get free Nichole swung her legs up to gain momentum but is stopped by stitches bounding her to the floor. Confused, it took to her a moment too late to realize it was Professor Stein's doing as he ran at her shooting out his hands to position them at either side of her head. Widening her eyes in recognition of the move she tenses as Stein focuses on channeling his wavelength like Black Star to his hands sending powerful shock waves to her head showing no mercy. All that was heard was the crackling of sparks and the cries of pain coming from their partially insane driven friend as she is knocked unconscious.

"That should do then," Professor Stein said as he dusted off his hands.

"Why didn't you do that in the first place!" Liz yelled crossing her arms.

"Well I thought it was a good learning exercise," he said nonchalantly putting his hands in his lab coat.

"Whatever. She is out cold and Soul was tended to," Kidd said not wanting to hear them argue. He sighed and he looked over to his unconscious female friend noticing that she has a face of serenity. He saw how she had a slight smile to her face and couldn't help thinking that it was cute. " _Wait. Cute? Get a hold of yourself Kidd this isn't the time to be thinking of her perfectly symmetrical face…hmm it is symmetrical now that I look at it, wait no! FOCUS!"_ Kidd looked away from Nichole to rid of his protruding thoughts blushing softly in embarrassment. Luckily no one notice due to the fact that they were busy lifting the two out of the house to lay outside alongside Black Star and Spirit, who both had stars spinning around their heads.

It was later in the afternoon, when everything was settled. Nichole along with Soul was placed in the infirmary to be tended to and have some well needed rest while everyone else gathered in the Death Room, which is Lord Death's 'office', to hear the reason behind today's event. Black Star had an ice pack to his eye where Nichole elbowed him last while Spirit had one on his entire head from the impact he took from flying through the roof. Everyone formed in a group circle with Maka being in the middle.

"Maka, my wonderfully adorable daughter, are you ok?" Spirit cooed.

"I'm fine papa, maybe you should worry about yourself," She cringed at her father. She looked down suddenly taking interest in her boots and fiddled with the cape that sprouts from the bottom of her blazer. She didn't want to look up because she was scared of the looks she'll get. Maka sighed, " _Might as well get this over with."_ As she told the story there were many gasps mainly from the females and shocked expressions from her young male friends. There was also disapproving looks from the male adults. Tears welled up in her eyes from all the guilt that had boiled up but she knew she didn't deserve to cry.

It was the next morning when Nichole roused from her deep sleep. Rubbing her head, she winced at the tenderness.

"Geez, he could have been gentler. Talk about power." She muttered to herself. Getting off the bed she was placed on, she made her way to the sink to wash her face. Nichole hated that she remembers everything whilst she's rampaging. After cleaning her face, she turned and leaned on the sink looking around the infirmary. " _I guess Soul left already…,"_ suddenly becoming sad she changed from the clothes that were from the infirmary to the clothes that she found stacked by the bedside. Stretching out the tenseness in her body, she makes her way out the room to come face to face to the one person she did _not_ want to see right now. There stood Soul leaning on the wall with his hands in his jacket and right leg propped up on the wall. If he were to say something about his position on the wall he would say something along the lines of " _This is how cool people stand"_ or something like that. They stood there keeping eye contact until Nichole turned to leave but was stopped again by Soul holding her arm. Grinding her teeth together she tears her arm away turning towards Soul who looked terrified.

"Did you not learn your lesson yet? Or do you have a death wish?" She said with venom.

"I just wanted to say that Lord Death wants to speak with you as soon as possible," He said while rubbing his arm nervously. Nichole raised her eyebrow in question.

"I'm pretty sure there is more you wanted to say instead of telling me only that."

"I just wanted to make sure that what we hav-,"

" _Had_ ," She said indifferently cutting him off. "Look Soul, just cut the crap already you knew what you were doing and didn't stop even if it meant that it would ruin what we had." Taking a deep breath, she stepped towards Soul only to give him a powerful slap to the face. "I don't want to see you in my sight unless I tell you it's alright to be." Shocked by the slap and tone that he just received, all that was going through his mind was that he really messed up. Noticing that his now ex-girlfriend walk away he knew he had to go to pick up his belongings to move them back to Maka's like the old days. Sullenly Soul put his hands into his pockets to get started on his move.

Satisfied by the message she delivered, she walked towards the Death Room only to run into the second person she didn't want to see. There by the door stood Maka waiting for her arrival twiddling her fingers. When she heard footsteps she looked up only to see Nichole pass by without even giving the slightest glance or room for conversation. Maka sagged in defeat and walked away knowing well that she will not be able to get to talk to her friend right now.

Unknowing to the young witch, she walked right into a conversation between Death and Kidd. "O-Oh! I'm s-sorry I didn't mean to interrupt," she stammered waving her hands frantically around blushing at her rudeness.

"Ah Nick, howdy? Me and Kiddo here are actually done so no worries!" Lord Death said waving hi with his squared hand.

"Are you sure? That's a relief then," she laughed nervously rubbing her head. She looked over to Kidd who was staring intently at her making her feel self-conscious of how she looks. "Kidd?" The male in question made his way towards her, only to lift her sweatshirt that was hanging off one shoulder back on top where it should be placed, her shoulder.

"There! Now you are perfectly symmetrical," Kidd said in a dreamy voice. Unaware to him, Nichole blushed at the feeling of his gentle fingers brushing against her skin which left a hot trail where they touched. Kidd shook himself out of his daydream and stared at his female friend. Violet eyes stared back at golden ones. Lifeless met tenderness.

They were snapped out of their trance like state by Lord Death clearing his throat. Both teens blushed furiously looking away from each other. Death chuckled at how cute of a couple they could be. " _It's not their time…yet. FuFu."_ He thought to himself as he looked between his son and his beloved witch.

Kidd cleared his throat gaining the attention of both people. "Well excuse me then father, Nick." He said as he dismissed himself from the room. Both watched him as he went, until he was through the door.

Lord Death cleared his throat again to gain Nichole's attention before he began speaking. "So my dearest Nicky Nick, I know the stress you have upon yourself with the event from yesterday. So I want to give you a two week get away on a cruise!" Lord Death said clapping his overly sized hands together. Shocked by the news, Nichole didn't know what to do or say. She just stood there trying to process the words in her head. Turning and turning the words around to make sure it meant what it meant. She then looked up at what she would call as her father figure and gave him a hug with love and tenderness. Lord Death was very much surprised at the sudden action, but quickly recovered and returned the hug and emotions. Giggling for what felt like the first time in forever she felt happy. But little did she know that he was sending Kidd, who was also clueless on the situation.

"This is all going according to plan," Death thought as he waved goodbye to his favorite witch as she left the Death Room to pack for her trip. "Mission: Relationship is a go!" he cheered with glee. The thought of his son getting into a relationship with such a good person makes him just anxious to see them together. Just by having Liz and Patty report to him weekly about Kidd's constant staring at the young witch, adding the moment he had with Nick a few moments ago, he just knows they are perfect for each other. His plan was set to go a long time ago but it was ruined due to Nichole getting together with Soul. Now he has the chance to help mend her fragile heart back together with Kidd! Death did a little dance to celebrate the chance he was given….


	2. Chapter 2

AN- REMEMBER THIS STORY IS UP FOR ADOPTION THESE ARE PREWRITTEN HORRIBLE CHAPTERS

It's been a week since the incident and a day since she got on the cruise. As she got out the shower she got dressed and fixed her hair into a bun with her bangs brushed out. Throwing on a pair of black and white low top sneakers, she headds out the room she is staying in. " _What to do, what to do."_ She thought to herself as she walks up to the top deck.

"Oh my Death! It's been an hour and I haven't done anything!" She said to herself pulling at her hair stressfully. "Not only that but this ship is full of couples everywhere I freaking go," she muttered as she walked to the side of the ship to rest her hands on the smooth surface of the railing. Frustrated at the thought that she can't enjoy herself, she felt like throwing herself overboard. Busy fuming around, she didn't notice a familiar presence come close to her until the person called out to her.

"Nick? Nichole, is that you?" the unknown person said. Nichole tensed at her name being called. She slowly turned around to see the caller and sighed in relief.

"Oh, Kidd it's just you."

"Disappointed it's me?" He said putting on a fake frown.

"Wah- No, no! I'm actually glad to see you," she blushed at her words.

"Really? Why is that, hmm?" Kidd said with a devious smirk.

Pouting at his question Nichole decided to change the subject. "So, what brings you here?"

"Patty and Liz wanted to come here but they ditched me at the last second," rubbing his head he looks towards the deck. "What brings you here Nick?"

"Ah. Um… Your dad said that I should take some days off away from the academy and booked me on this cruise surprisingly," she finished with a smile making Kidd blush lightly at the sight of her smile. Looking over what her male companion has on, which was a pair of khaki cargo shorts, red T-shirt with a thin black short sleeved button up, and a pair of black slide in sneakers, she chuckled. Hearing her chuckle, Kidd raised a brow in interest.

"What's so funny?"

Pointing at his clothing giggling, "You are symmetrical as always."

"Is that a bad thing?" He said amused that his OCD makes her laugh.

"No, it's not, it's what makes you very unique." He blushed hard at her comment.

"You are never getting over your obsession of symmetry are you?"

"Nope. Symmetry means perfect balance. Having perfect balance means there is an equal side of both good and evil."

"Hmm, I don't deny evil at all, everyone is never free of malice no matter how much they try, so I see what you mean." Nichole turned back to rest her elbows on the railings while putting her head in her hands. Kidd moved to stand next to her not taking to notice how close they were. He copies her position and stares at the horizon. "Today is a beautiful day don't you think?" The young witch asked as she turned her head to look over to the Shinigami. While turning her head, Kidd did the same and finally took notice to how close they really were. Once again dull purple eyes met vivid yellow ones. This time there wasn't anyone to interrupt them as they stared into each other's eyes. Anyone walking by would think that they were a lovely couple just staring at their lover. Many moments passed as they just stood there analyzing one another's eyes.

Nichole was the first to snap out of their trance quickly turning her head to break the eye contact. Kidd soon followed right after turning back to the ocean. Blushing fifty shades of red both teens kept their gazes away from each other not knowing what to say.

"Want to go to the pool?" Kidd asked looking back over his female companion.

"Sure," Nichole replied. They parted ways to go to their rooms, which turns out that they stayed down the hall from one another.

Digging through her clothing she packed she pulled out a black high waisted bikini bottom with a retro white and red bikini top. Changing quickly, she threw back on her shorts she already had on and brought a towel with her. Instead of sneakers she wore simple white sandals. Walking out of her room she met up with Kidd, who looked appealing for some reason. He was wearing the same light button up shirt with nothing underneath and gray swimming trunks with a black design on the sides. She looked down to his footwear and giggled.

"What now?" he questioned looking down at himself.

"Nothing I just never seen you wear sandals before," Nichole stated putting her hand to her mouth. Actually, she has never seen Kidd look this laid back ever and only then did she notice something else. "By the way Kidd you're asymmetrical right now," she pointed down at the strings in his shorts that help keep them in place. Kidd looked down at the strings in question and notice how one was longer than the other.

"Crap!" The Shinigami anxiously fixed the length of the two strings. After finishing, he looked up to see Nichole shaking her head. "WHAT?" he said sounding really anxious on what is wrong with how he looked now.

"I'm just now noticing that with the Lines Of Sanzu on your hair you'll never be symmetrical." Kidd pouted at this. Yes, Kidd has black hair with three white lines running horizontally on only half of his head on the left side but he tries his best to not let that get to him. He is known to be a normally calm and mature individual. He's 19 and is shown to be prideful of his status as a Shinigami, wanting to become the next full-fledged Shinigami and inherit his father's responsibilities. However, he also wants to do so in his own unique way, even telling his own father he wanted to choose his own weapons to his specifications despite Death informing him that as a Shinigami, he should use a scythe. Death the Kid, despite being a Shinigami is also capable of being humane and not displaying the typical arrogance of someone who has the status of a god. This is true, so much so that he even sees himself partly as a human. Kid also has a great sense of morality and order.

"Oh wait, your hair is standing on the back," she said trying not to laugh. As Kidd anxiously tried to fix his hair, she took this time to marvel at his toned chest. She mentally took note on each and every rigid there was as well how he didn't have a very noticeable stomach muscle. The more she stares, the more she can faintly see the indentation of toned abdominal muscles. Her mind wondered to how his chest would feel under her fingertips. Involuntarily her thoughts took a turn on the naughty road.

"Is there something on my chest?" Kidd asked smirking at the staring witch.

Snapping herself out of her daydream, Nichole blushed a deep red not only from her recent thoughts but for being caught ogling. "N-No, nothing at all," She stuttered out. "We should get going," she got out as she walked passed the smirking reaper. The reaper followed suit and soon they found themselves in separate locker rooms. Kidd left the locker room and spotted Nichole from afar and started walking towards her. Kidd looked around for Nichole seeming to have already lost sight of her in the ever moving crowd. " _I could have sworn that I sa-,"_ He stopped his thoughts as he spotted his similar colored hair friend coming towards him. Letting his eyes roam her body he also took mental notes of her wide hips, little waist, toned thighs, and noticing for the first time how her bosom isn't huge like other women. " _She probably a B-cup… Wait, why am I thinking about her cup size!?"_ Either way she seemed to have a very welled exercised shaped body.

"Like what you see there reaper?" Kidd was brought back to reality by the sound of her voice. How bad did he want to wipe the smirk off her pretty little face with his own face. But instead, he picked her up over his shoulder and started walking towards the water.

"W-Wait!"

"No." He said bluntly.

"I'm not a sack of potatoes!" Nichole whined trying to wiggle out of his grip.

"I know you aren't, never said you were."

"Oh Death, don't you dare throw me into the water or I swear on my life that I will kill you." She said as they got closer and closer.

"Oh well, I guess I won't live to see the moon tonight," The reaper said as he threw her into the water. But to his surprise she brought him down with her. When they both came up for air, laughter broke out between the two.

"I hate you!" The witch yelled.

"No you don't," Kidd said as he uncharacteristically stuck his tongue out. As he was doing so, a splash a water greeted his face. He opened his eyes to see Nichole swimming away for dear life. "Oh no you don't!" Kidd swam after her.

The day went nice for them by the pool side. They ate, talked, and laughed all the way back to their rooms. As they made it to Nichole's room they stood in front of the door not knowing what to say. They looked everywhere but at each other. Nichole looked up at Kidd and smiled brightly.

"I really had a great time today Kidd," she said tenderly earning a blush from him.

"So did I." He said rubbing his head.

"You really know how to keep a girl busy," she teasingly said winking at him. "I really hope the next two weeks will be like this."

"I'll make sure of it," the reaper said winking back.

"I'll hold it to ya then." She got onto her tippy toes and gave Kidd a lingering kiss on the corner of his mouth. After that she quickly went into her room, leaving a dumbfounded Shinigami out her door. Kidd blushed hard and went back to his room to think over today's events. Nichole sat on the floor leaning on the door blushing at her actions. " _This going to be great two weeks,"_ Nichole thought as she got up to shower and get some rest.

Sure enough the next two weeks were wonderful as the Death God kept his word and made everyday something new. Each day was a different place to eat and explore. Each day was full of laughter and smiles. Each day was another to get to know more about one another. Each night was full of walking or dinner dates. Each night ended with star gazing and meaningful conversations of life. Nichole knew it was something bad but she was slowly but surely growing attached to her reaper companion. Little did she know that said reaper grew even stronger romantic feelings for her these past two weeks. All that would run in his mind was how beautiful and sweet she was. All he would think of is why would something horrible happen to her. All he wanted to do was to bring back the life into her amethyst colored eyes. Although she laughed and teased, he could see that her eyes were still very much dull and sad. As each day passed he really grew to love the heartwarming girl. He remembered how soft her lips felt against his skin and absentmindedly touched the corner of his lips where she had given him a kiss.

As Nichole boarded off the ship, she felt uneasy knowing that she would have to go back to reality. That meaning she would have to go back to academy, meaning she would also be seeing _them._ Shivering to herself, the feeling of wanting to bury herself alive seemed to be enticing. Snapping out of her thoughts she spotted Kidd searching around as if he was looking for something or someone. Walking towards him, he finally noticed her.

"Hey," Kidd waved over.

"Hey." Nichole mustered up trying not to sound saddened. But to her dismay Kidd picked up the hidden tone.

"You don't have to feel this way," The Shinigami said reading her through her eyes as if it was an open book.

"I don't think that I'm ready yet to, you know, see them," she murmured seeming to get lost in thought once again.

Shaking his head he spoke, "You aren't going to be alone Nick, you have me by your side." Coming out of her mind, she felt her heart warm up at the comment.

"Really?"

"Really." Giddiness filled her body at knowing that she has someone by her side that understands her more than anyone else could have. Even more than Soul could ever have.

"Well then, let's get going!" Taking him by the hand she made a dash towards Death City. Feeling renewed she felt as if she can take on the world with Kidd by her side. "I can do it." The witch thought gleefully.


	3. Chapter 3

As they made it to the city's center, they parted ways to go to their respective homes. Opening the door to hers for the first time since the incident, she saw that all the damage done during the fight was repaired and her home was cleaned as if nothing has happened. Walking towards her room, she felt anxious due to the fact that it's now _her_ room. Opening the door, she found it the way she last remembered it to be. Stepping further into the bedroom, she saw a note on her desk that's next to the wall to the right. Speeding to the desk, the world came to a sudden stop. There on the desk was letter. A letter directed to her of course. A letter written by Soul. Nichole's heart sped up as she lifted the letter to read.

' _Hey, to start off I wanted to say that I'm so terribly sorry. I know I should have said something from the very beginning, but something stopped me from doing so. At the time I was a coward to tell you. I was scared of losing you. My heart did belong to you. It still does now, but for some reason it yearns for Maka as well. The first time that I slept with her was one week after our 6_ _th_ _month anniversary. That was the day that we had our first serious argument ever. I went to Maka's to vent my frustrations. She tried to help me calm down, but something came over me and I just kissed her. As you are already thinking, one thing led to another. The next morning, I woke up in her bed, all I felt was pure terror. Maka felt the same, but for some reason we both didn't regret it at all. We both agreed to keep this going on behind your back for the rest of our time together. I do still lov-,'_

The letter was burnt to ashes by Nichole. Tears flowed out her eyes before she can even stop them. Not wanting another event like last time she made herself calm down. The young witch busied herself by unpacking her clothes from the cruise and went walking to the laundry room. Putting her clothes in the washer, she hit the start button. Walking back to the living room she inspected the roof. " _No wonder they didn't let me come back here at all before the cruise."_ The roof had an outline where she sent Spirit flying through. " _At least they patched up the hole and cleaned around here."_ Nichole felt grateful for them leaving her home the way she had wanted it to be. Everything was in place where she last had them, literally everything. Something glinted in the corner of her eye. Turning to the item, she quickly walked towards it and threw it into the trash. It was a picture of her and Soul on their one-year anniversary. Not wanting anything else that has to do with him she went rummaging through every single space in her home not letting anything go. When she finished 'cleansing' the spaces of her home, there was a trash bag full of everything that was left of her relationship with Soul. Grabbing the bag, the teen headed out her house to the trash bin. When she got rid of the offending bag, a voice called out to her.

"Oh! Nichole you're back," the person said which rooted Nichole in her spot. Turning to the presence behind her she sighed in relief once again.

"Thank Death, it's only you Tsubaki," Nichole said putting her hand over her chest to calm her heart. Tsubaki is 19 and is a beautiful tall girl. She wears a pale yellow, sleeveless dress with a long skirt that goes to her ankles which has a slit down the side with a bright yellow star emblazoned on the right side of the chest. She also wears a dark brown scarf and a tight dark brown stocking on her right leg starting just above the knee and white boots. She has long black hair tied up in a ponytail and large indigo eyes. Her body is very curved in the right places and is one of the most mature people along with Maka and Kidd. All in all, Tsubaki is a girl that most guys would want.

"Where you expecting someone else?" she questioned the witch.

"No I wasn't, just happy it's not Soul or Maka."

"I can see that," Tsubaki said feeling sorry for the girl. "So how have you been?"

"I feel very much better, but a little anxious about going back to the academy." Nichole finished rubbing the back of her neck. Looking around she noticed something that was out of the ordinary.

"Say Tsubaki, where's Black Star?" As if on cue, Black Star came jumping down from the roof of the witch's house.

"Yahoo! Bet you didn't sense a god like me up there!" He boasted. Black Star is 18 and is rather arrogant, loud, immature, and egotistic. Although he fights as an assassin, he forgets the 'Way of Assassination' by shouting and making his presence known. He can be unobservant, and has a short attention span. He has blue spiky hair with the spikes sticking in out in the manner similar to that of a star. He's also somewhat short, being shorter than his weapon partner Tsubaki. His normal outfit is a sleeveless black shirt with a funnel-like collar, with white shorts that are black from the knee down and just a little short of being full length jeans. On the front of his collar there are two short strips of grey material adorned with rivets that stretch down from the top of the collar to the breast of his shirt. Black Star has similar strips wrapped around his neck. On his hand, he wears gray fingerless gloves with heavy wrist weights. His footwear are basic black boots with white tips.

Nichole rolled her purple eyes in annoyance, but smiled knowing that this is his way of trying to lighten up the mood. "Oh shut your trap, you wish you were as strong as me," she teased.

"Wah-, I can beat you any day any time!"

"Oh yea?"

"Yea!"

"Then explain to me how you weren't able to put me down when I was bonkers."

"A god like me doesn't have to waist their strength in weak fights," he said crossing his arms looking away.

"Is that so?" Nichole said as she rolled up her jacket sleeves. Black Star grinned, knowing that his comment would tick her off.

Both teens engaged in a friendly brawl, rolling around on the floor kicking and punching each other. Tsubaki stood there to side with one hand to her mouth laughing. The ninja weapon felt happiness seeing the young witch in a way bounce back from the incident. " _I hope everything goes back to normal soon,"_ Tsubaki thought, but she knows not everything will be normal ever again. She was disappointed in learning the reason behind the incident, she never thought that Maka and Soul would do something like that.

Her attention was brought to Kidd who was walking towards them dressed in his normal attire, which consisted of a standard black suit with white rectangles. The rectangles are placed in a manner that is completely symmetrical. There are at least six small rectangles along the seam where the sleeves attach to the jacket, and four small rectangles run along the front of his jacket. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt with a metallic skull resting under his collar that could be used as a tie.

"Oh hello there Kidd." Tsubaki greeted when he came to stand next to her.

"Hello Tsubaki," Kidd said with a nod. He then turned his attention to the duo brawling on the floor. "Should I be worried?" He said pointing.

Smiling she shook her head, "No it's just Black Star trying to cheer her up that's all." Directing her attention as well to the duo, she sighed softly. "Do you think she will fully recover from that event?"

"Yes." Kidd said confidently. Shocked by the tone and quickness he used, Tsubaki smiled brightly at the hope he has. " _Maybe things will get better soon."_

Nichole, who had Black Star pinned on the floor by his stomach using her right foot while holding onto his hair with her right fist raised to hit with him holding her hair as well and ready to hit with his right hand too, finally noticed Kidd standing next to Tsubaki. She quickly let go of the assassin and kicked him to side rather forcefully while dusting off her black sweater and maroon skinny jeans. But her cleanliness was soon taken away when Black Star jumped onto her pushing her to the ground trying to get back at her for kicking him. Nichole had enough of this playful fighting and decided to end it quick and easily. Smirking, she swiftly raised her knee to connect with Black Star's prized jewels that laid between his legs. The face he gave was priceless. It almost made her want to run back inside to get a camera. Pushing her blue haired friend off of her, she once again dusted herself off. Tsubaki ran towards her partner to help him get up while she giggled at the face he was making. Stretching herself out, the witch walked over to the Shinigami to greet him.

"Hey," she smiled up to him.

"Hey." He responded back looking into her eyes. Once again for the millionth time they were in a trance, staring into the depths of each other's eyes. But this time instead of lifeless violet eyes, there was tenderness in those eyes. Tender eyes met loving eyes. They didn't know why, but there was something that felt right about it. Tsubaki who gave up in trying to lift her injured partner, looked over to the staring duo. For some reason she felt a smile come on her face. The only thought that crossed her mind was how a lovely couple they would make. Her eyes widen at the thought. " _Nichole and Kidd?"_ She thought seriously. " _It's not entirely impossible, but it's too early for her."_ Looking back at the scene in front of her, she just couldn't get the image of Kidd having his arm draped over Nichole's shoulder in a very loving manner. Gasping at the image in her head, she earned the attention of the duo.

"Is something the matter Tsubaki?" Kidd asked turning towards her in the motion to walk.

"N-No! Nothing is wrong at all!" She managed to say waving him off. Kidd raised a brow in question but shrugged it off.

"Now then, the reason of me coming here is that my father wants you to come to see him tomorrow before going to class," he said looking back over to his love interest. Nichole nodded while sighing.

"Thanks for letting me know, now if you will excuse me I would like to go and get some rest." The witch said thanking the reaper before biding goodbye to her three friends and walking back inside her home. Tsubaki and Kidd watched her close the door before turning back to each other. For some unknown reason, she felt as if something happened between the two while they were away. Wanting to know she asked.

"Did something happen between you and Nichole?" Shocked by the question, Kidd blushed while stuttering.

"W-What makes you s-say that?"

"Well the way you guys were staring intensely at each other gave me the feeling," she innocently said. Kidd laughed it off as if it was nothing.

"Nothing happened Tsubaki, trust me." Hoping she will buy his answer, he sighed in relief when the weapon just nodded and excused herself while she finally decided to just drag her groaning partner to the apartment they share. Kidd being the gentleman that he is helped her with dragging him.


	4. Chapter 4

As the morning came, Nichole dressed herself in her usual attire and found herself scurrying around her room looking for her emerald pendant that she usually wore. "Shit! Where the hell could it be," she swore to the air. The pendant being precious to her because it was Lord's Death welcome present to her.

Opening the drawer of her desk she saw her beloved pendant glint back at her. "Aha, found you!" Kissing the stone, she quickly puts it on letting it hang right upon her chest. Brushing her wavy hair out that reached mid back, she made sure her bangs sat over her forehead. On her way out she grabs an apple to snack on and her messenger school bag. Walking towards the academy she literally forgot about the legitimate thousand step stairs one has to go up to get to the courtyard of the academy. Not wanting to keep Lord Death waiting any longer or get to class late, Nichole decides to quickly summon wings. Two small baby blue magic circle formed on her shoulder blades as beautiful dark blue almost black feathered wings appeared out of a cloud of gray mist. Quickly taking flight into the air, she spots Soul and Maka half way up the stairs. " _I need to get in there before them."_ Flapping her wings faster she makes it to the end of the stairs feeling the stare of the two behind her. Not stopping, she flies across the courtyard right to the overly large open doors of the academy. Even then she doesn't stop. Students look up as the witch glides over them over to the Death Room. As she got to the large door with the cartoonish skull logo of the academy, she saw Kidd walking with Liz and Patty, complaining about how their hair, height, choice in bottoms, and even bosoms are asymmetrical. All three of them looked up as Nichole's shadow covered them while she passed by stopping them in their tracks. They never really get to see her use her unique powers as much in battle due to the risk of her losing sanity in the middle of a battlefield.

Reminding herself of her purpose of coming to school early she rushes pass the door in front of her, which opens to a different dimension created by Lord Death. The room is widely vast that literally seems to go on for eternity with crosses everywhere signaling that there are souls under them. Dashing under the guillotines styled Torri gates she makes it to the main part of the dessert room. Seeing that Lord Death hasn't arrived yet, she steps onto the round platform, which is the main part of the Death Room, and looks up to the 'ceiling'. The 'ceiling' being a clear blue sky with clouds to give it the impression that they are outside instead on being closed in a domed shaped room. Funny enough, even though this room is technically in another dimension to protect Lord Death from threats, it does have four windows high up the walls. When one comes to the end of the Torri gates they see that at the end of the platform there is a mirror that Lord Death uses to monitor the students in and outside the academy in the city range.

Deciding to wait for Death to come, she sits on the edge of the platform and lays back using her bag to support her head. Unconsciously, she slowly drifts off to sleep unaware that the mirror flashed to life and from there stepped out Lord Death. Humming a tune to himself, the grim reaper noticed the young woman lying peacefully on the edge to his right. Floating towards the sleeping witch, since he has no feet, he carefully picks her up not wanting to disturb her. Hovering back towards the mirror, Lord Death steps back into it. The mirror led to another room that looks more like an office space, with a curved desk in the middle of the room. Shelves decorated all sides of the office with books that had titles that seemed ancient. Despite how old the books look they are all dusted off and clean. To the right of desk there is a bow window with a very cozy looking couch under it. Placing Nichole on top of the couch, Lord Death stares intensely at the slumbering figure. " _I know she's the one."_ He thought seriously.

Unknown to Kidd, grim reapers do in fact have mates that will be bound to them forever. Grim reapers have longer life spans, along with the weapons who have succeeded in collecting 99 Kishin souls and one witch soul, thus making them death weapons who become Lord Death's personal weapons. Kishins are human beings who have fallen under the influence of The Madness and hunt the lives of the innocent devouring their souls. Before most human beings become full on Kishins they are always stopped by a meister and weapon pair from the academy. Being a Shinigami, which is a grim reaper, comes with the price of a long life, because of this they usually find mates to create offspring to be their heirs. Kidd's mother was killed when he was young by a insane Kishin.

Lord Death sadden at the thought of his beloved wife. Hovering to a picture frame on his desk, he picks it up with one of his hands. Instead of his now usual oversized block hand, he had his natural skeleton hand come out to touch the frame delicately. The picture had three figures in it. Two adults behind a child who is sitting on an elegant chair. The child is Kidd, who has a bright smile on his face while holding up the peace sign. The male behind him looked to be an exact duplicate but much older looking and having forest green eyes instead of golden ones. This male indeed is Lord Death in his human form, standing next to his deceased wife. The powerful grim reaper is usually wearing a tattered piece of pitch black cloth with many jagged edges, decorated with a cartoony skull mask, which seems to serve the sole purpose of imitating an otherwise absent face, which is a means of rendering Death more humanoid and thus making it more comfortable for humans, particularly children, to communicate. Death himself is a kind, wise, and benevolent figure, often showing care for those within the D.W.M.A academy as well as optimistic. He's also capable of sympathy and compassion even for individuals whom are witches. He is also considered a 'god without arrogance' by Professor Franken Stein. He can be pushy as well.

Looking back at the sleeping witch, he shook his head. " _In the future Kidd will be taking my position as the new Lord Death, but he cannot do it without being with his destined mate."_ Going back to the slumbering female, he patted her head gently and stared at the pendant around her neck fondly before sitting at his desk to continue paperwork. Being the all mighty Lord Death means keeping the world in balance and symmetrical is a must.

Two hours later, Nichole awakened from her rest. When she opened her amethyst eyes she stood there lying frozen. Her eyes came face to face with an unknown roof. Slightly panicking she thought of ways of how she could have ended up in this place. " _I could've sworn I was in the Death Room… Dammit! I must've fallen asleep, but that doesn't explain how I got here."_ Taking her chances, she slowly turned her head to the left. The first thing she noticed was that she was in a library, no more like a private office. In the corner of her eye she saw a huge curved desk with a black silhouette hunched over it. Realizing who the black figure was, she scrambled off the couch falling onto the floor.

"Ow, ow, owie." Rubbing her bottom, she blushed from embarrassment.

"Ah, Nick you're awake!" Lord Death said walking towards Nichole. Picking her up from the floor, he sat her on her feet. "How did you rest?"

"U-Uh I rested fine thank you for asking, I hope I didn't cause any disturbance." Dusting of her dress, she looked away from the Death god.

"Oh my dear Nichole you never disturb me!" The grim reaper said patting her on the head with his huge foam-like block hands. Blushing even more, she looks around the office once again in wonder. Seeing the curiosity in her violet eyes, Lord Death answers her unvoiced question. "I brought you to my private office after seeing that you fell asleep on the platform back at the Death Room." Chuckling at her bright red face, he couldn't help but feel certain that this young woman was no doubt destined to be with his son.

"Um, sorry but Kidd said that you wanted to speak with me before class started." Snapping out of his thoughts he ended up chuckling again.

"Is there something that I said?"

"No, no, its just that class started an hour ago."

"What!" Sagging at the thought of being late for class, she sighed.

"No worries! I contacted Stein already and told that you were going to be coming in late so I won't hold you here for any longer, I just have a question to ask." Earning a nod, he continued, "Are you feeling well now?"

Knowing by the seriousness of his voice, Nichole knew what he was asking about. "Since the incident, my madness levels have gone down enough for me to go back to regular schedule."

"That isn't what I'm asking for my dear."

"Huh?"

"What I'm asking for is how you feel emotionally."

"Emotionally?"

"Yes."

Shocked by the true meaning of the question, Nichole thought over it. Not wanting to lie to her father figure, she gave the truth. "I feel better since Kidd helped me on the cruise but I know that if I see _them_ I'll panic a bit."

Nodding satisfied at her response, he asked one more question. "You said Kidd helped you. Was he there on the cruise alone?"

"Yeah. He said that Patty and Liz were the ones who wanted to go there but they ditched him on the last minute."

"I see then, well you're free to go!" Watching the witch go through the doors of his office, he couldn't help but wiggle around in the thought of his plan working. " _Thank you Liz and Patty for helping with my plan."_ After he finished his little dance, he got back to working on the next step of his plan.

Walking out the black double doors, Nichole found herself in the Death Room once again. Looking behind her, she noticed she walked out of the mirror instead of the black doors. " _That's weird."_ Feeling herself, she found out she did not have her messenger bag with her. Before she got the time to panic, she found it lying on the floor where she remembered laying down. Picking it up and pulling it onto her shoulder, she took a quick glance into the mirror to adjust herself. After fixing her bangs, pulling the short dress down a little more, replacing her pendant back on top of her chest, and tightening the laces on her boots. Making her way again under the Torri gates, all her mind was thinking of was the fact that the room she was assigned to since joining the academy had _them_ in it. Shivering at the thought, Nichole made her way down the hall not too excited in going to class. " _Crescent Moon, Crescent Moon… Aha! Geez almost forgot where class was."_ Standing in front of a set of mahogany double doors, Nichole felt uneasy in going in. Looking up stupidly at the sign hanging to side hoping it was the wrong class, she sighed in defeat when it read 'Crescent Moon'. " _Well, here goes nothing,"_ she thought has she grabbed the handle and turned the knob opening the door to the crescent shaped room.

Crescent Room was like set up like a college class, with four levels going up divided into three section by stairs. The students desks were all one piece, instead of individual desks. The teacher's desk was located in the middle of the room very far enough from the desks to give space for demonstrations. Behind the desk was a wall that held a humongous chalkboard to write on. To the right of the board, in the students point of view, was the two double doors that opened to reveal no other than Nichole.

All eyes were on her. _All_ of them. Professor Stein turned away from his class to see who came in and disrupted his beloved dissection. Yep, dissection. Franken Stein is a strange but extremely talented doctor and Meister who is known to be the strongest Meister to have graduated from the academy. He was formerly Spirit's first weapon-partner before Maka's mother became Spirit's meister. Being a man of science, Stein sees everything in the world, including himself, as an experiment. This personality trait made all those around him afraid of him. He also exhibits a sadistic and intimidating personality. Stein does have dormant madness like Nichole and has even admitted that he is especially sensitive to it. He can't feel deep emotions other than the need to dissect whatever interests or irritates him. This tendency likely seems to be more destructive or psychotic, which explains his dormant madness. Despite this cruel and twisted personality, Stein does have a kind and compassionate side that worries for his friends and students and he feels the need to protect them. Stein is a tall man and has silver-gray hair, large round glasses, and a handsome face. His most notable trait is likely the large screw-in bolt going through his head. He often turns this screw, a means to focus his thoughts. Another notable detail about Stein's body, as well as his clothes, are their zig-zag stitches. He has sewn stitches all over his body and clothing, the ones on his body showing signs that he has experimented on himself at one point. His most notable piece of clothing is his doctor's lab coat. He is also surprisingly well built for a man his age, due to a large portion of his time being devoted to combat training.

"Oh Nichole. Come in and take a seat, you haven't missed out in anything. I was just about to start," Stein said as she closed the door.

"Alright." The witch felt everyone watch her go to her nonusual seat to the far left, in Stein's point of view, on the fourth level right next to the wall. Taking out a notebook and pencil, she sets her bag on the floor next to her. Opening to a fresh page, she looks down to the middle of the class to see Stein start his experiment. Knowing that this is just to entertain himself and not the class, Nichole let her eyes wander. Ruby red eyes where the first thing she saw staring at her. " _Crap. You got to be kidding me,"_ she thought as Soul looked directly to her. Those eyes were full of guilt, full of it. His body language seemed rigid and tense. His usual calm non-caring facial features were strained as if to keep him from saying something to her. She noticed that he was holding onto the table like it was the only way to stop him from going towards her. A hand came to rest onto of his shoulder. Following the arm to see who its owner was gave Nichole's heart a painful squeeze. Maka's hand squeezed his shoulder as an attempt to comfort him. Soul looked over to his meister and gave her a smile, the type of smile he never gave Nichole in the year she has been with him. Why hasn't he ever given her a smile like that? Was there something that she lacked that Maka had? Was she not enough for him? Did he really love her as he said he did? With this in thought Nichole's bangs shadowed over her eyes as the desk gave away under the powerful pressure her hand gave, leaving a crater where her hand still laid. All that crossed her mind was that she wanted his _head_ , desperately. " _I'm going to kill him."_ She was aware that she was losing grip on sanity, but this time she relished in the feeling of having no control.

The students next to the clearly angered witch hastily made way to give her space not wanting to fall victim to her strength like the poor desk. The impact earned everyone's attention. The familiar glances being Stein, Soul, Maka, Kidd, Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, and Black Star. Kidd, along with Black Star, were up on their feet ready to detain their friend but were stopped by Professor Stein's raised hand signaling them to stop.

"Sit, the both of you. Now." Both males quickly sat down, not wanting to anger yet another who has dormant madness swirling in them. Knowing how bad the situation can go right now, Stein sighed to himself. Cranking the screw on his head, he got his thoughts together.

"Profes-,"

"I know Tsubaki." Cleaning his hands, he made way towards Nichole slowly not wanting to seem as if he was going to pounce on her. "What seems to be the problem here?" Not getting an answer from the young woman, he tried to gently put his hand on her shoulder not knowing that it would trigger her sense of defense. In a blink of an eye, Stein found himself being pinned to wall by Nichole, who is holding tightly onto his lab coat and shirt. Seeing that the situation had gone down the dangerous path, the scientist quickly gave out orders to the students.

"No fast movements, everyone move towards the left side of the room." Doing as he said everyone made their way to the destined side. Preparing himself to do the same move that knocked her out cold last time, he was pressed painfully hard to the wall creating a dent where his body was connected.

"I won't let the same move bring me down this time." Said the witch in a very monotone voice. Silver eyes widen in shock at the statement. This was her madness talking and it was chilling to the bone. The doors of the classroom burst opened to reveal Spirit, who looked over to Stein and his captor.

"Stein!" Unable to warn Spirit of his loudness, Stein was thrown in a rapid speed colliding with the death scythe sending them to the floor. The students coward further back not wanting to be next in line. Nichole sprang from her place on the top floor to ground level. Stein took noticed that her eyes where pitch black again but this time there weren't any black veins coming out of her eyes like before. " _She isn't completely under the influence yet, there's still a way."_ He thought to himself. Looking over to Spirit, he saw that Spirit was thinking the same. Both nodded to each other and sprang into action.

In front of the students was Kidd and Liz, who were evacuating the rest of the students along with the others. Almost all of the students were out of the danger zone, when a cold scream caught their attention quickly.

"PAPA GET AWAY!" Maka screamed at the top of her lungs. Nichole stood on top of Spirit with a knife in hand from the dissection earlier. Maka called out to soul who transformed into his scythe form landing perfectly in her waiting hands. She swiftly made her way to Nichole hitting her hard im the ribs with his handle. Grunting at the force laid on her, she grabbed a soul in his weapon form and chucked him far behind her causing his blade to become stuck in one of the desks. Maka jumped away from her friend but proved to be useless as the witch came at her with full force landing a hard blow to the head knocking her back to the chalk board splintering it.

A horrified expression from spirit came face to face with a crazed smile of bloodlust. Stein was at the far end of the room, being sent there by the witch earlier, trying to run as fast as he can with his injured leg. Laughing sadistically the witch waved in a goodbye motion signaling his doom.

"Time to go." As the blade started its track towards Spirit's head with Maka looking petrified by the scene, a voice sounded out.

"NICHOLE STOP! THIS ISN'T YOU, YOU HAVE TO FIGHT IT!" Kidd voice rang throughout the room. Seeming to snap out of her deadly trance at the familiar voice, black eyes turned into violet eyes. Those same eyes went from anger to horror at the sight before them. Dropping the blade to the floor, Nichole's hands went to cover her face with her eyes peeking through between her fingers. Tears sprung into her eyes as she took all of the damage she has cause. Papers littered the floor, desks broken, dents in the walls which were all her doing. But from all of that, one stood out the most. The fact that she was about to murder a human being. Shuffling away from Spirit, her lower-back met with the desk as she slid to her knees. Endless tears flowed out like hot rivers down her now rosy cheeks.

"No, no, no, no."

"Nick."

"W-What is wrong with me."

"Nichole!"

"Please just kill me, I don't want to con-," warm arms closed around the witch causing her to stop her rambling. Looking towards the person hugging her, she was shocked to see who it was.

"S-Soul," she cried into the crook of his neck. Rubbing the back of her head, he told her words of comfort trying to make her stop crying. It hurt him to see her in all this pain. It worried the weapon more to hear those heart stopping words tumble out of her pretty plump lips. " _Please just kill me."_ Those words were on repeat like a broken record player. Hushing her, he pulled her tightly against him missing the way her body felt against his own. Rocking them in a comforting way, he prayed to Death that he can fix all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

It was later on in the day when everything seemed to have calmed down. Nichole has long fallen asleep in Soul's arms and has been placed in the infirmary. Everyone, except Spirit, were once again in the Death Room standing in silence. Stein stitched up his wound witch was a gash made from the blade Nichole was wielding and Maka had a deep bruise adorning the left side of her face with an ice pack on it.

No one knew what to say. It all happened so fast that they were still getting over the shock of it all. After reporting to Lord Death of all the damage that has been done, the air has become really thick with anticipation of what will happen next. Kidd couldn't get over the image of the girl he loved in the arms of the one who broke her heart. Yes, the girl he loves. The young Shinigami has accepted the fact that he now loves the beautiful witch. All Kidd wanted to do was to snatch Nichole away from Soul's arms and take her somewhere he can have her all to himself. He felt the anger bubble up inside him as he watched Soul comfort her as if he had the right to do so after the horrible things he did to her. Kidd wanted to be the one holding her tight against him, telling her that he was here to help her get through all this. He wanted to show and tell how much he loved her truly. Looking around at the faces of his close friends, he can see that they are deep in thought. Each and every one of them where either looking down in thought or looking towards the 'sky' in search of an answer. Kidd then looks over to his father, who was looking at mirror. The mirror didn't show anything but his own reflection. The young reaper didn't see it but he sensed that his father was deciding in whether or not he should let Nichole continue attending the academy. All he could do for now is hope for best possible outcome.

Spirit is casually silly and youthfully influenced in his personal life along with in circumstances that require no seriousness. He's known for his flaw of being a womanizer, finding entertainment in being surrounded by women. He is very perverse, but he can be a truly caring and passionate parent, longing for the love and acceptance of his daughter, Maka. However, despite having divorced his ex-wife, he has expressed that he regrets his actions of cheating and that he still loves her. But right at this moment, he was as serious as he has ever been in his entire life. He sat on the bed that is right next to Nichole's, deep in thought. Hours prior, his life was almost taken by the being slumbering in front of him. Not knowing how to feel about it, he decided to just thank death that Kidd stepped in when he did. Maka had ran towards him practically throwing herself at him crying her eyes out. Spirit told her to calm down that everything was going to be okay, as he looked over to the young weeping female. He felt something tug at his heart, but at the time he didn't know what it was until now. What he felt was pity for the girl who didn't have her parents helping her in a time of need. The feeling gave him a flashback of when he first met Nichole, which was four years ago…

Lord Death had sent Spirit along with Stein to put an end to a disturbance in Italy, being that he was unable to leave Death City due to the fact his soul was bound to it. The grim reaper warned them that even though he himself didn't know what it was, he knew that it was a powerful being. Nodding, grateful for the warning, they headed out. As they made it to Italy, they didn't sense anything out of the ordinary for the first day and night there. The next week was so much the same that they decided to conclude that whatever the disturbance was, that it had left to another location. Going back to Death City, they reported back to Lord Death. The Death god seemed to be greatly bothered by this, but dismissed them without another word. It was a month later when a disturbance of the same power level popped up in Paris. Quickly summoning the duo, he told them where they were headed to but instead of going on plane, Lord Death opened a portal that lead directly to Paris. Spirit and Stein crossed through the portal not wanting whatever it was get away this time. Both men found themselves standing in the middle of a cobblestone road. Judging by how the area was kept, they could conclude that this was the more dangerous side of the city. Walking towards the left where they felt a powerful soul residing along with shouting, a horrible scream was heard from an alleyway not too far causing them to dash into a run. Stopping in front of the alley, the sight before them was heart stopping. There stood a mob of men with pitchforks and sharpened sticks trying to get close to a 13-year old girl, who was covered in blood looking crazed. Underneath the young teen was a body of one of the men with an arm missing.

"Monster!"

"Animal!"

"Foul beast!"

"Go back to hell where you belong!" yelled the mob. All these words surprisingly snapped the young girl out of her madness, causing her to coward to a corner. Seeing that their words had made her scared they took the opportunity to charge forward only to be stopped by Stein and Spirit. Angered by the blockers, they tried to push forward. Spirit transformed into his weapon form, which is a death scythe, landing routinely into the scientist's hands. Pointing Spirit's blade towards the mob as a warning he spoke.

"We are with the D.W.M.A. We were sent here by Lord Death himself to eradicate this young girl." Stein said in a voice of authority. An irritated man stood out of the group.

"Oh yeah? Then kill her right now!"

"Yeah!" Agreed the mob.

"If you insist." Stein said turning towards the young girl. The mad scientist felt Spirit's soul wavelength waver at the action that is about to take place. " _Don't worry I'll make it quick."_ Stein thought, knowing that his partner would hear him. Much to Spirit's surprise instead of using his blade, Stein stretched out one of his hands towards the wide eyed girl. Resting his palm onto her blood covered forehead, he channeled his and Spirit's soul wavelength to his hand releasing a powerful surge of electricity. The young girl let out a blood curdling scream as she felt her eyes move behind her head from the immense pain.

" _Stein I think she has had enough! Any more you'll literally fry the girl!"_ Spirit said into his mind. He was afraid for the poor girl and couldn't believe that they had to kill her.

" _Stop being childish. Lord Death and the mob wants her dead, she poses as a threat to him and humanity if he sent us instead of a pair from the academy as a mission."_ Finally showing mercy to the little girl's body, he stopped and let go of Spirit allowing him to transform back. "The girl is dead. We will be taking her body to Lord Death for him to dispose of her in his graveyard, we will also advise you to call the police and report this body." Nodding at the orders given, the mob cheered in victory walking away from the scene before them not wanting anything to do with it anymore. Turning away from the retreating group Stein picked up the limp body, throwing it over his shoulder. As if on cue, a portal the same as before opened up on the wall in front of them. Nodding to each other, they crossed through. They were met with Lord Death and a 15-year old Death The Kidd.

"Welcome back! How did it go!" Lord Death greeted in his silly voice.

"We were able to find out what the disturbance was, it was this young girl." Spirit motioned to the blood covered body. Nodding in approval, he put his block hand touching where is 'chin' would be. Stretching out his big hands towards Stein he said,

"Give her to me, I would like to have her bathe and clean before concluding on what to do with her." Confused in why the grim reaper would want to bathe a dead body, he looked back over to Stein handing her over in question. Feeling his partner's questioning gaze, the scientist chuckled while turning the screw that's in his head.

"Did you really think that I would kill the young girl? I may be crazy and sadistic, but I would never end the life of a child even if Death himself told me too." Stein gave him a half smile as he lighted a cigarette.

"Here Kiddo, take her to Liz and Patty for them to clean her up and give her some clean clothes. Nodding at his orders, Kidd held the girl and turned to take his leave.

It's been about two hours since then, but the girl never did wake up. Kidd reported that she hasn't woken up while she was being bathe and clothed. After saying so, he then proceeds to ramble about how symmetrical her face was practically fawning over the girl. While he was entertaining his father and Spirit, Stein was deep in thought thinking about the reason why the girl didn't wake up. " _Maybe I went at little overboard on her."_ Overboard not being the right phrase to use, Stein felt like there was something else to it. He remembered sensing that she was knocked out on the brink of awakening before he passed her to Lord Death. It felt odd that she has not yet awoken. Maybe the girl was playing dead or really was dead. The thought of the girl being dead dumbfounded Stein. " _If she was really dead then I wouldn't have picked up her soul wavelength."_ He thought to himself _._ Was she playing dead then? The scientist snorted to himself because why would a girl of that age would need to learn how to play dead. A girl of her age would have parents looking after her, the only way for her to resort in learning that survival tactic is if she was living on her own fending for herself. Then a serious thought crossed his mind alarming him. " _Is she alone or are there parents involved in this?"_ Stein felt the sudden urge to go check up on the supposedly slumbering girl, but his urge was quickly put on hold as Patty came running into the Death Room being uncharacteristically panicked about something.

"It's the girl! She's awake and has a knife!" Getting out of the shock, all four males dashed to the infirmary. Upon arriving, they were met with the sight of the girl in the left corner of the room clad in a too big red T-shirt and black leggings with white socks on. They all noticed that Kidd was right about how her face was symmetrical. She had very fair skin with beautiful vibrant violet eyes that were open wide with fear. The young female had her right arm stretched out in front of her with a scalpel in hand pointing at Liz, who was behind a bed trying to show that she wasn't a threat. Hearing the door slam open both heads whipped to sound. Cowering further into the corner sliding down onto the floor, she pointed the scalpel to the newcomers. Kidd ran to Liz automatically and rushed her out the room to where Patty was waiting out in the hall.

Putting his large foam block hands into the air, Lord Death made his way towards the scared girl. The young girl was not uneducated and knew that this figure was indeed Lord Death, but she didn't fathom why he was dressed more in a cartoony version of himself. Seeing that he was getting closer she spoke for the first time in a long time.

"G-Get away." Her voice was small and a little hoarse but it was enough to stop the grim reaper in his tracks.

"Now, now. I'm not here to hurt you at all. Me and my fellow comrades want to help you, but we cannot do that without knowing a little about yourself."

"You weren't sent to kill me?"

"No, of course not hun." Seeming to be thinking over his answer, she decided she can trust them for now. Either way, if he was sent to kill her, he would have done it already without hesitation. Nodding to show that she believed the grim reaper, he clapped his hands together. "Now why don't you put the little knife down and sit on the bed to tell us your story." Death said patting onto the bed next to him. Complying, she slowly put the scalpel onto the floor and got up making way to the bed. Sighing she sat on the bed hugging her legs to her chest, in a way to comfort and calm herself.

"M-My name is Nichole, but I don't remember having a last name. I-Im 13-years old and have been on my own since I was 8," Nichole said looking towards the group which consisted of Lord Death, Spirit, Stein, and Kidd who had come back in closing the door behind him.

"Thank you for telling us that, I hate to ask but you asked me if I was sent to kill you. Is there something about you that I should be worried of and why have you been fending on your own?"

"My parents disowned me for having a curse."

"A curse?"

"A curse." She said looking down.

"What is this curse that you have." Lord Death said patiently.

"I-I have this curse that lets me do these spells ... My parents and I discovered this when I was 7 and over the year they grew to hate it. They said I was a disgrace and wanted me k-killed." Tears flowed out her eyes. "The day of my birthday was when the first set of assassins came. I was barely able to make it out with my own life. Luckily by then I was able to call upon my power on my own will and I was able to kill one of them warding off the rest." Looking back up she saw that everyone was listening intently. "I was injured, but only with cuts and bruises and went to the nearest hospital to be treated. Again I was lucky that I was treated and able to rest there without them asking who were my parents. Sadly, by the next day news spread around revealing who I truly was and stated that I murdered anyone that was in arms reach. This caused me to escape out of the hospital before authority arriving, leaving me nowhere else to go. Since then I've been by myself. As the first two years went by, I slowly found out that I couldn't be pushed over a certain limit without blacking out. Everyone kept calling me a witch, but I never did see myself as one since I have personally ran into a few. They were mean and foul people. I never knew what my title was as a person, even to this day." Covering her face, she stayed silent signaling that she was done. Pity and sadness was what everyone felt at the end. Spirit and Lord Death were especially sad for the girl; they were parents after all. Lord Death patted her head in an attempt to comfort her, but he had one more question to ask before doing anything else.

"How many people have you killed these past years Nichole." Tensing at the question, Nichole let out fresh tears as she answered.

"T-Too many," she wailed. Nodding at her answer Lord Death had made up his mind.

"I have a punishment for you Nichole." Everyone stared at the death god with wide eyes. All the young witch could do was accept that death was in store for her. Nodding towards her superior signaling for him to give it to her, she prepared herself to welcome the pain and pain she got. Lord Death raised his overly huge block hand sideways and yelled.

"Shinigami Chop!" He brought down his hand in a chopping motion onto Nichole's head with wind breaking speed. Jaws dropped at the punishment given, not believing on what just happened. Removing his hand from her head allowing her to rub the tenderness away, Death clapped his hands together in joy. He knew that the young girl meant no harm so he decided in giving her a chance. " _From this day onward she will be coming to academy to have purpose in her life again, but she won't be able to become a meister due to the fact that she has a very unstable soul."_ Satisfied with his thought process and punishment Lord Death gave her the news that would change her life for the better.

"From now on you will attend this academy."

"H-Huh?" Confused she looked up to see everyone with smiles on their faces, showing their acceptance. "Me, coming to this academy? A-Are you sure Lord Death?"

"Sure as I could ever be- oof!" Lord Death was cut off as Nichole jumped up from where she was seated to give the all mighty death god a hug. Shocked at the sudden contact, he snapped himself out and patted her head not knowing how to handle being hugged.

Everything happened just like that. Nichole was introduced to the whole school in a welcoming party held at the academy. At first the students were unsure about the thought of having a dangerous person like her coming into the academy, but soon enough they all got to know her and accepted her. The young witch went around trying to get to know almost every single person in the academy. Lord Death, along with Spirit and Stein, stood off to the side watching Nichole as she met Maka and Soul, who greeted her with hugs and welcomes. The duo then took the girl to meet the rest of the group, who were Tsubaki and Black Star, considering the fact that she had already met Kidd, Liz, and Patty. As the group talked to each about the new member, said member just stood there with her hands clutching nervously at the very dark purple strapless dress that ended at her knees. Nichole felt weird at the thought of being accepted so easily with her background. She never thought that one day she would become a part of a famous academy. For the first time since she left home, a sense of hope filled her lonely soul. Looking around at different faces, she swore to herself that she will do anything to keep this as the way it is now. Walking away quietly from the chattering group, she made her way to the large balcony that was connected to the ballroom. She leaned over letting her fingertips feel the cool stone railing as she looked up into the sky. " _This academy is my new life, my new home, my new purpose. I will not let anything ruin it ever, even myself. I will learn to control myself at all costs."_ A tender hand patted her on the shoulder bringing her back to reality. Looking over she saw that it was a young Kidd, clad in a royal blue button up shirt and black pinstriped trousers.

"My dad wants to give you something." The young reaper said leading her to his father. Lord Death stretched his hand out signaling her to place her hand there. A little scared, she nervously put her hand palm up onto his big one. His other hand came to rest on top dropping something cool into her outstretched hand that made her jump a little. Removing his hands, she saw that there was an emerald pendant about the size of her thumb attached to a simple golden chain.

"This was my mother's." Kidd said interrupting her thoughts. Covering her mouth in shock as he placed it around her neck letting it sit above her chest, she felt tears spring into her eyes. Nichole turned to give a hug to Kidd as she cried into his shoulder from the immense happiness she felt.

"Welcome to the D.W.M.A Nichole!" Lord Death, along with everyone else cheered… Since that party four years ago, Spirit along with Lord Death made it their personal mission to better her image and self-confidence.

Standing from his position from the bed that was next to Nichole's, he made his way out the infirmary hands in his pockets. " _Lord Death has a lot to think about this time around,"_ he thought as he closed the door.


	6. Chapter 6

It has been a five months since the second incident and things have changed dramatically. Nichole has long ago been removed from studying at the academy, much to everyone's dismay. Even though she doesn't study anymore, she has been assigned as the academy's "assistant principal". The witch is now the person who stands in the Death Room monitoring Death City and the academy through the mirror, reporting any suspicious activities to Lord Death. Another change was the clothes she wore. Instead of her usual short black dress, she now wears a long black sheath dress trimmed with black satin that hugs her curves right and ends at her ankles with a slit on the right side that goes up to her mid-thigh. On top of the dress, she wears a thin black and white pinstriped belt at her waist that has a buckle that looks like Lord Death's cartoony skull mask which is also the logo of the academy that signals that she is an official. Along with the logo, there was a radio clipped to the side of the belt for her to communicate with other officials roaming the academy floors. Ditching her boots, she now wears black velvet ankle strapped platform flats that has about two inches on them. Yet, she still wears the same emerald pendant given to her. Nichole does still see everyone around from time to time when she walks into classrooms looking for certain students or for her daily check-ups that Lord Death has told her to do to give her some time away from the mirror. When she isn't in the Death Room or walking the halls, she is out with Professor Stein training on controlling her madness. Since starting her training, she has been able to go on hunts for too far developed Kishins for Lord Death, due to her now being able to have a good grip on her sense of reality. The feeling of freedom fills her heart when she uses her powers because even when she is pushed beyond her limit of negative emotions, the witch now still has a firm grasp on sanity. With this is mind, she is now part of the defense team for the academy.

In this defense team are all of the weapons who were able to meet the criteria of devouring 99 almost Kishin souls and one witch soul, thus becoming a death weapon for Lord Death to use when needed. With that said there are many stationed throughout the world keeping order, but at the academy it's only Spirit. Spirit not wanting to be the only defense included Stein, Nichole, and Kidd. Stein can fight on his own, due to that he can use powerful physical attacks with his soul wavelength. Being a Shinigami not only allows Kidd to fight with a weapon, it also means that he is able to use other powers that he inherited from his own father. Kidd can do hand to hand combat with amazing strength along with changing into full grim reaper form to look like his dad.

Nichole was walking, wondering the halls as Lord Death decided to monitor the mirror for the rest of the day while she walked around for any skipping students. Looking down at her watch, she caught sight of two students in the corner of her eye. Quickly looking up, she sensed two souls around the corner. A girl and a boy. Walking towards the two, she made sure to make the noise of her shoes clicking against the marble floors noticed. The witch secretly enjoyed the faces of terror that skipping students make when they get caught. Realizing that she is in a part of the academy where students don't usually occupy, she felt like something was up. Summoning a heavy metal sword, she rounded the corner where the supposed students where only to quickly round back away from them. A blush crept up her face at what she saw. Checking to make sure that the coast was clear and diminishing her sword, she sneaked her head out from the corner to see the scene before her. The boy and girl were in a heated make-out session with their limbs entangled with each other trying to touch everywhere on each other's bodies. The boy then slipped his hand between the wall and girl to grab hold onto her bottom, giving it a rough squeeze eliciting a soft moan from the girl. Getting a little bold, he then proceeded to trail his other hand down the girl's thigh to hook it under her knee to bring it up to his waist to give him space to ground his hips against her core. Both teens groaned at the contact wanting more. Moving his hand from her bottom, he then slipped his hand under her sweater vest to palm her breast. As the girl fumbled with the male's belt, Nichole quickly stepped out to make her presence known not wanting to see anymore.

"Ahem. Please do wait until you make it home to do these things." The witch said crossing her arm while jutting her hip out with the blush on her face still present. Both teens froze at being caught in the act. Slowly looking over to the person who caught them, both faces paled in seeing the assistant principal. Scrambling to fix themselves, they both then proceeded to bow repeatedly in front of Nichole begging for forgiveness.

"Please, don't tell anyone!" they both said in unison.

"No, no. You've been caught doing something that isn't permitted in this academy, so both of you go straight to the Death Room for Lord Death will be waiting for you." Paling even more at the mention of Lord Death, they decided that they might as well get it over with.

Hearing the bell ring signaling that its lunchtime, Nichole hurries back towards the main part of the school to monitor. The scene was still fresh in her head distracting her entirely. She felt what they said to be hot and bothered. She fidgeted shifting her weight onto one leg. " _If only that was me and Kidd… wait, Kidd!?"_ Before she can think any farther, a voice caught her attention.

"Hey Nick."

" _Kill me now"_ The witch thought as she looked up to see no one other than Death The Kidd himself. "H-Hey Kidd, not going to lunch?" she asked trying to control the deepening blush on her face.

"No, not really hungry. Say, are you alright?" Kidd asked slightly worried.

"Yeah! Why ask?"

"Your face is all red." Pointing it out just made it worse for her. "Anyway, I was wondering if I can wonder the halls with you during lunch."

Surprised, Nichole just nodded stiffly not wanting to turn him down. They made their way down the same halls she caught the lovers just moments before. " _For the love of death, why can't my face stop blushing."_

"Are you sure you're alright?" Not being able to keep it in anymore, Nichole sighed spilling the beans. She told Kidd everything she saw, _everything._ When she finished the Shinigami sported a matching blush on his face. "U-Uh, I don't know what to say."

"Trust me, I didn't know what to say to them either." The witch said rubbing her temples. She then looked up only to be caught in a trance. Shy eyes met loving eyes. Even though she was wearing platforms Kidd still managed to be taller than her by three inches. Unknowingly, they drifted closer only to stop mere inches away. Nichole's bold hands traveled up feeling the buttons of his suit jacket to his shoulder which grew wider these past 4 years of knowing each other. The grim reaper's own hands made their way down her arms, barely touching her skin leaving goosebumps in their wake as he snaked his arms around her curved waist. Pulling her against his body, Kidd felt like he was complete. Leaning in to close the distance between them, Nichole let her left hand curl up in the soft hair behind his head while her right hand came to cup the back of his jaw. Both pairs of eyes closed as lips met in a lustful loving manner. Nichole's knees felt like they were going to give out from under her at the sensation she was feeling. As if he was reading her mind, Kidd pressed her body against the nearest wall a little too roughly. Their limbs entangled with each other wanting to touch every last inch of the other's body, as tongues battled out for dominance. Mimicking the couple from earlier, Kidd hooked his hand under her right knee exposing her leg from the slit of the dress. Nichole tugged roughly on the Shinigami's hair, earning a low groan of pleasure from him as his trailed sloppy kisses from her jaw down to her neck.

 _"I need him, now."_ Was all the witch could think of at the moment. Suddenly pushing her away, Kidd took her hand pulling her further into the maze that was known to be the academy. They turned a corner of an untouched hall that was darkened, due to the lack of windows.

"An empty classroom would have to do for now." Kidd said dragging her along. Seeing this side of Kidd was something new to Nichole and it thrilled her to the core.

They paused at the door, the Shinigami too eagerly opened the door to reveal an empty office with an oval desk. Closing the door behind him, he was crushed against it by Nichole. Everything was happening fast for them. His kisses were hot and demanding, being a silent plea against her rosy lips and the witch was all too happy to give in to him. She pulled at his lower lip with her teeth making Kidd let out a low moan. In a swift motion, he had lifted her off the ground as her legs wrapped around his waist. He pinned her against the door as he vigorously grinded against her heat earning a hoarse moan. The witch moved her head to nip at his neck as she tugged at his jacket buttons, trying to get rid of the offending barrier. Kidd shrugged off his jacket, letting it fall to the floor as he took Nichole and placed her on the edge of the desk. She fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, tugging it out from being tucked in his pants. After freeing each button, her fingertips roamed his now pale naked toned chest, outlining the lines of his faint abdominal muscles. Oh how she loved how finally she was given the chance and moment to relish the way he shivered under her fingers as he shakenly let out a breath. The grim reaper reached behind her to unzip her dress, letting it hang loosely on her shoulders.

"Take it off." Nichole let out in a seductive tone, referring to his now open shirt.

"Make me." Kidd's voice dropped in a husky tone. Looking down, his eyes met eyes that were darkened with lust.

"Don't test my patience, so take it off. Now." She said dangerously low. He felt himself shiver under her demanding gaze, but didn't allow his body to give in. This side of Nichole was a side of her he would like see more often if it was his choice.

"No."

"Fine." In only seconds, his white dress shirt was pulled from his body as she slammed him onto the desk trapping his body between herself and the desk. Kidd let out a low predatorily growl at the sight of Nichole's top half of her dress slide halfway down her arms, which revealed a red laced bra and her own pale flat stomach. She pinned his hands to the sides of his head as she bent down to bite the crook of his neck letting out her own growl. Before the pair can move any further, Nichole's radio buzzed to life on her side as the bell rang again signaling the end of lunch. Snapping out of the mood, both teens quickly stood to redress themselves. Zipping up the back of her dress with ease, the witch unclipped the radio from her belt turning up the volume to only hear static. Looking over to Kidd, who was finishing buttoning his jacket, she felt herself blush deeply at what just occurred. Walking towards him, she noticed that he sported a matching blush when his face looked up to the sound of her shoes clicking. Holding her radio to her chest, neither of them could face each other. Hearing the late bell ring, both hurried out the office not wanting to be late for their duties.

Standing in front of the mirror of the lady's restroom, Nichole took notice that her perfectly clean bun had been undone, huffing at herself she made work on fixing the ruined hair. By the time she had finished, the messed up hair had been put perfectly back into a bun and overgrown bangs brushed to the side no longer fully covering her forehead. Nodding in satisfaction to herself, she then proceeded to walk once again down the hall of the academy. Images of her and Kidd flooded her mind, hazing her senses all together. Just then, her radio buzzed back to life startling her to death as she tripped and fell to the floor. Rubbing her sore bottom as she got back up, Lord Death's voice sounded through.

"Hey Nick, do you think you can go a fetch Kiddo for me?" Blushing at the mention of his son, she radioed back in.

"Y-Yes sir, I'll get to it right away."

"Thank you and don't waste your time on formalities! It's me okay!" Smiling at the response she got, the witch made her way to the Crescent Moon class. Upon arriving, Nichole hesitated in opening the door. " _Come on it's just a stupid door."_ Finally getting the door open, all eyes instantly fell onto her. Sighing at the attention, she crossed her arms radio in hand. Stein turned and gave his fellow co-worker/boss a small smile in greeting. He was in the middle of giving a boring lecture and was grateful for the small interruption.

"Ah Ms. Rogue, how may I help you today?" Goosebumps raised on her arms at the use of her given last name. When she first started at the academy Lord Death thought it was essential to have a last name, thus granting her the name of Rogue. Rogue being related to the madness within her. Clearing her throat, she stated her reason on coming in.

"Um, Lord Death has requested me to bring in Kidd to the Death Room."

"Right now?"

"Yes."

"Right this moment?"

" _Yes Franken Stein, now."_ She said clearly irritated.

"Okay!" Stein said cheerily, knowing full well that he was pushing her buttons. Nichole felt a vein pop up on her forehead at the smile the mad scientist was giving her. The witch definitely knew he was doing this on purpose to get on her very last nerves. " _To hell with it"_ Swiftly grabbing a thick book from on top of his desk, she then proceeded in bringing it down onto his head with bone breaking force. Stein could have sworn that he saw his soul come out of his mouth at the force.

The classroom burst into laughter at the scene before them, happy that someone finally laid a blow on the skillful scientist. Rubbing his head wincing at the tenderness of the sore, he looked up at his attacker with a small pout on his face that didn't fit his character. Nichole put her hands on her hips, trying to stare down her co-worker. Having enough of his weirdness for a day, she spoke.

"Don't give me that face."

"But you hurt me deeply Ms. Rogue."

"Then you shouldn't have pulled my leg _Mr. Stein_."

As she was about to give him another hit to the head, they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Both looked over to see that it was Kidd, who was patiently waiting with his arms behind him with an up straight posture. Quickly straightening herself, she threw the book right into Stein's laughing face. Kidd was indeed her superior, given that he is the son of Lord Death and more powerful than her. Hearing someone snicker from behind her, she turned to see her next target of attack. There on the second level row of desks sat the one and only Soul 'Eater' Evans. Nichole, having forgotten about Kidd who was waiting to leave, felt her whole face heat up in embarrassment. Before she even made it halfway towards Soul, he was also hit on the head with a thick book by none other than his meister Maka Albarn. Again for the second time, the whole room erupted into laughter. She didn't hold anything against Soul or Maka anymore because she just wanted to move on in her life. Giggling to herself, Nichole turned back to the impatient Shinigami. Walking back towards the exit, she couldn't help herself from giving Stein another whack on the head as she neared Kidd. Opening the door to leave, Stein gave one final blow only this time it was directed to the both of them.

"Your souls tell everything, so be sure to use protection before going any further." Winking, he pushed both frozen teens out his classroom slamming the door behind them. Shaking out of their shock, they looked away from each other blushing.


	7. Chapter 7

"We should get going," Nichole said leading the way with her shoes clicking away. Catching up, Kidd fell into step alongside her. The travel to the Death Room was fast and quiet. None of them knew what to say after their 'meeting' during lunch hour. Going under the Torri gates, they met up with Lord Death, who weirdly had a coffee table setup with three sets of tea cups with tea in them along with three pillows on the floor for sitting. Looking to each other then looking back at the Death god, Nichole and Kidd shrugged thinking that this was to consider normal for Lord Death.

"Welcome Kiddo! Please sit, the two of you." The older Shinigami greeted. Settling down, they all starting sipping at the hot tea.

"So what did you want me for father?" Kidd broke the silence suddenly, startling Nichole along the way. Looking up from his tea, Lord Death forgot the reason why he had his son come.

"Oh yea! I have a mission to discuss with you." Hearing this, Nichole excused herself wanting them to have some privacy but was stopped by a large hand coming down on her should causing her to sit back down. "The mission includes you as well my precious Nicky Nick. Well the mission has to do with you two as well as Maka and Soul." Surprised hearing the names mentioned, the witch couldn't help herself but ask.

"Then why didn't you have me bring them as well?"

"I've spoken to them about it already."

"I see. So what is this mission."

"I want you guys to investigate a club that is ran by a mafia group, who I suspect to be feeding on their customers' souls when they are brought to the backrooms for private sessions." Nodding as Lord Death explained more about the mission, they couldn't see where they fit into all of this. No matter how many times they went over the information given, they just couldn't understand it fully. Lord Death just sat there to let them think it over until they are able to get it. It took 15 minutes for them to understand the role Kidd will play. He will be there to fulfill one of his duties as a grim reaper, which was to collect the souls of the deceased. But where did Nichole fit in to all this? With Kidd, Soul, and Maka it would be enough. Heck, even with Kidd by himself would be enough. Still not getting where she would fit into this, she looked up in confusion at her now boss.

"Still don't get why I have you going, don't you?" Seeing that she shook her head, he sighed. Sometimes he wished she was a little more thoughtful. "I want you to go undercover at the club." The witch still had a confused stare. " _She is as dense as a rock."_ Lord Death thought.

"What my father is trying to say is that he wants you to work as a _dancer_ for the mission." Kidd said now that he understood what his dad was trying to get through her head.

" _What!_ "

"Now, now Nichole." He said not trying to anger his assistant.

"I'm sorry Lord Death but I am not going out there to strip myself naked in front of hungry men." She said standing up in the process. "I refuse this mission. You might as well send someone else."

"You wouldn't let me send poor Tsubaki in your stead won't you?" Her body froze at his statement. The thought of poor innocent Tsubaki being surrounded by lustful men scared her to the core. He knew that using Tsubaki was her weakness. The female sagged in defeat before the all mighty Death, who seemed to be in a pleasant mood.

" _That bastard_ , _I swear that next time he won't coax me in going."_ Nichole thought as she trudged along the cobblestone path in Sweden. Soul and Maka chattered away speaking with Kidd about the plan. They were discussing how she would get accepted into the club out of the blue. " _They are way too into it."_ As time went by, the group of friends made it to their hotel and checked in. Everyone had their own rooms to give them privacy. The room was decent for one person. When you first walk in the door there is a hallway leading to the rest of the room. In that little hallway to the right there is a sink with mirror, while there is a closet in front of it. Right in the middle of the sink and closet there is a door that leads to a bathroom. After leaving the hallway there is a queen size bed with two nightstands on each side of the bed with a couch and coffee table in front of the bed leaving enough space to fit five people side by side. The to the left of the bed there is a pair of sliding doors that leads to a small balcony setting. The group stayed on the third floor of the hotel. Nichole was unpacking her clothes and was finishing up when she heard a knock on the door. It was a lady from room service, she was holding a vase of flowers. Not talking at all, she gave Nichole the vase and left just like that. Dumbfounded, the witch closed the door and sat the vase on the coffee table. She noticed that there was a note stuck to it and took it into her hand reading it aloud.

" _Hello there sweetie,_

 _I'm a manager at Honey Club here in town and I saw you walk by earlier. I couldn't stop thinking on how lovely that body of yours is and wanted to give a spot to you in my club. Just come by at any time, then we can talk._

 _Sincerely, Edna_ "

Nichole snorted at the note and placed it on top of the table walking away to lay on the bed. Staring at the ceiling she thought of many things. Being an assistant principal wasn't as bad as she thought it was going to be. The training with Stein really has paid off over the past five months. She was really happy with the results. Lord Death has been someone who she has gotten used to be around every day. The paperwork she helped him with gave her a taste of how it feels like to be a lord of the world. Then there was Kidd. Nichole knew she felt _something_ towards the reaper but couldn't really figure _what_ it was. Happiness, no. Affection, in a way. Love, she definitely wasn't there yet. Frustrated, she turned over onto her stomach hugging a pillow to her chest. Absentmindedly, her hand trailed down to touch the logo buckle of her belt. Somehow with this buckle she felt like she was a part of Kidd. With that, she then thought about how they wore the same colors and that her buckle matched the rings he wore on both middle fingers. " _Symmetrical bastard."_ Chuckling, she turned again to lay on her side to stare out the sliding doors. It was such a beautiful day with clear skies, that she almost wanted to go for a walk or go and sit at a nice café to drink some coffee. Nichole felt herself drift off into a slumber with a peaceful smile on her face.

The time was three o'clock in the afternoon and the group met up in one of the sittings rooms of the hotel. Everyone was there, everyone but Nichole. Looking around no one saw the amethyst eyed girl anywhere. Soul, who was about to volunteer to go check-up on her, was stopped as said girl came running into a bellboy dropping them both onto the floor. Swiftly getting up from the floor, Nichole helped the poor boy by picking up all the heavy luggage with ease. Seeing this the bellboy's jaw dropped to the ground. She then put the luggage back on the cart and turned to speed walk towards her group. Looking at all three of them, she saw that they had faces of worry.

"Is there something wrong guys?'' she said tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"Are you ok, Nick?" Soul asked. Blinking in utter shock at the question she shook her head no.

"If you guys are talking about the stunt a moment ago, I kinda slept in so I thought that I was going be late. Geez sorry for making you guys worry." Crossing her arms while pouting, the three others laughed seeing nothing was actually wrong with their beloved Nichole. Smiling at her laughing friends, she decided to start with the mission. "So Maka, what is this club we're supposed to go to anyways?"

"Uh, well Lord Death said that it was called Honey cl-," Maka was stopped short as Nichole suddenly dashed away from the group. This time it was their turn to blink in shock at her weird outburst. A few minutes later, the witch came back with a small note in hand. Puffing out air from the sprint, she held up the white note as if it was a prize of some sort. Taking the card out of her hand, Maka read the note to herself. The meisters' eyes widen at the words in the card. This was their ticket way into the club and they didn't have to break a sweat in thinking up a plan. Showing the card to the two males, their facial expressions matched hers.

"I guess that settles it Nichole, you'll have to go." Kidd said reading the words on the card while he put his hand on his chin in a thinking gesture.

"Right now?" Seeing him shake his head yes, her body sagged. "Ugh, fine." Turning towards the exit, Nichole made her way out only to come back in and take her belt off handing it over to Soul. "Don't want them to ask about it." Answering to his questioning face. Platforms clicking against the cobblestone, the witch couldn't help but feel that something was off.


	8. Chapter 8

It took an hour of asking directions to get to the damned club and Nichole was already over it. She hasn't even gotten in and she can smell the awful stench of weed and sex. " _Yep. This is definitely the place."_ Straightening her back she walked through the open leathered double doors. Through the doors was a small dimmed lounge area with a receptionist desk right in front. Seeing as it was a male, Nichole gave a sway to her walk and slowly approached the man in a hopefully sexy way. Clearing her throat to get his attention she leaned down putting her hands on the edge of the desk to give him a view of her cleavage, that thank Death she had at least some. Gaining his attention, she gave him the most seductive smile she could muster up.

"Say, is Ms. Edna in today?" Swiping her finger over the glossy desk she looked up deviously at the blushing man. " _He looks very young to be working here."_ Not hearing anything from him she huffed while jutting her hip to the left to bear her leg through the slit on the right side of her dress. Seeing that his eyes roamed over her exposed leg, the witch tried her best not to show the disgust in her face. Waving her hand in front of his face to gain his attention once again, she sighed. "Helloooo? I asked you a question sir and I'm beginning to get very impatient." He is looking directly at her but doesn't seem to be processing her words. Losing her patience, Nichole swayed over not wanting to break character as leaned over to grab his deep maroon colored tie and pulled him off his chair bringing him only inches from her face. Eyes turning dark, she repeated herself one last time. "Please do tell me if Edna is here or not because you don't want to see what I'm capable of young man." Seeming to finally get through his thick skull, he was going to talk only to be cut off by a very mature voice.

"Jesus, do refrain on giving punishments to my employee hun. It'll be the death of him." Turning to look over to see who the voice belonged to, the witch saw a woman that's in her mid-40's with dark brunette hair that was over her left shoulder. Her hair was wavy, framing her face to look more delicate in appearance while her skin was a bit tanner than Nichole's with very full natural lips. She wore a deep red strapless evening gown that brushed against the carpet. Stretching out a delicate arm in an offering of greeting she spoke in a velvety deep feminine voice. "Welcome, I'm Edna I've been waiting for your arrival. You've made quite of a first impression miss…"

"Rogue. Nichole Rogue." She said shaking the elder's hand.

"What a lovely name Ms. Rogue." Goosebumps littered Nichole's arms at the way her name rolled off Edna's tongue. "Follow me, we can take our conversation to my office." Edna led the way down a dark hallway to the right turning once left then taking a right. Opening a door right in front of them, they stepped into an average sized office. The walls were a deep blue color with a dark brown desk in the middle with a grey couch in front for visitors. "Please take a seat and let us begin." Seating herself in the middle of the same couch, she looked over to Edna who sat herself on a black leather chair on the other side of the desk. "So I'm assuming that you're here for the position?"

Nichole nodded her head. "Yes I am. May I ask, what position are you offering me?" Giving the witch a slight smile she responded.

"I'm offering a position as one of my dancers. You have a gorgeous body and I wouldn't let such a body like yours go to waste." Shivering at Edna's answer, she gulped. "But if you want another position, I'm open to giving you anything."

"No that won't be necessary. I'll take it."

"When can you start?"

"When do you want me to start?"

"Ah, you seem to be the hard worker type. I like it, how bout tonight at 9?"

"Deal."

Standing up, both women shook hands in agreement. As Nichole made her way towards the door, Edna pinned her to the wall right next to it. The witch saw it coming seeing it in the other woman's body language, so she wasn't surprised.

Edna ran her nose through her hair as her hands touched the sides of Nichole's breast dragging them down her curved sides to her wide hips, stopping at her bottom. Bringing her mouth to Nichole's flushed ear she whispered seductively, "You'll be the crowds' new favorite of the night, I hope you are great in pleasing people's needs." Opening the door with her left hand, she gently pushed a creeped out Nichole closing it behind her. Holding her hand to her beating chest, Nichole took in a long breath to calm herself down. Making her way down the dark hallway, she made it back to the lobby area. She saw that the young man looked up from his computer meeting her gaze blushing.

She was slapped in the face with the cold evening breeze. Hugging her arms around herself, she began her track back to the hotel. The breeze began to pick up, causing her dress to wave in the air earning cat calls from walking by men. Blushing furiously at the whistles she was getting, she was getting a little antsy to get back to the hotel where it is safe. It was getting dark as Nichole heard many footsteps behind her and turned back to see a group of older looking men walking as if they were drunk. Picking up her pace making her shoes clack harder against the stone road, she calculated how far she of a walk she had. " _Shit, that's like a 45-minute walk from here!"_ Hearing the footsteps of the group behind her pick up in a faster speed as well, Nichole tried thinking of ways to get out of her situation without exposing her power. " _For Death's sake! At this rate I'll have to run all the way over there."_ While she was in her thoughts, Nichole failed to noticed that she slowed down letting the group catch up, easily surrounding her. Bumping into one of them, she looked up terrified that she allowed herself to be surrounded so easily. The man before her was at least six foot tall and bulky. Shuffling away, she again bumped her back against another. " _Fuck!"_ She thought panicked.

"Hey why don't you come and hang out with us." The tall one said putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me."

"She's a feisty one," another with a gap in his teeth said running his hands over her hips.

"Don't touch me." Nichole said again moving away with no avail.

"Come on, maybe you can help us in getting off." A fat one said slapping her bottom roughly.

" _I said don't touch me!"_ Nichole swiftly raised her knee to connect with his groin causing him to fall over. Seeing their friend get attack they tried to grab her, but she was too quick. Turning, she lifted her leg and kicked the gaped tooth one right in the head sending him flying with three others in tow. Bringing her fists up in a fighting stance, she dodged a fist that was aimed for her stomach. Another fist came at her, but she countered it by flipping the man over her shoulder. A painful sensation racked her body as a foot connect with her ribcage. Grunting in immense pain she was caught by the six-footer, who lifted her by grabbing a hold of her wrists with one hand. He was going to land another blow, but a handle knocked him to side letting go of Nichole. Preparing to fall on the hard floor, she instead felt strong arms catch her. Swinging her hand to pack a punch at her catcher, it was stopped by another hand.

"Shit Nichole, you sure hit hard." A familiar voice cried out. Looking up, she quickly apologized seeing who it was.

"Crap! Sorry Kidd, gave me a fright there." Rubbing her head sheepishly, Nichole turned to see who freed her from her captor. There stood Maka who was wielding Soul in his weapon form. Letting him go, Soul transformed into his human form. "Thank Death you guys came in time." Remembering that Kidd was still carrying her, she blushed deeply. "U-Uh Kidd?"

"Hmm?"

"You can put me down now."

"Huh? O-Oh yea, of course." The Shinigami said placing her back onto her feet. They both had matching blush. Seeing this made Soul a little jealous. The weapon did miss the witch, deeply. Wanting to keep his mind on something else, he changed the subject.

"So did you get the job?"

"Yea I did!" Nichole said holding up the peace sign. "Ah crap! What time is it?"

"7:35, why?" Maka asked.

"Damn it all, I have to go get ready!" Nichole burst into a run with Kidd, Maka, and Soul trailing behind her.

"Why are you running," Soul called out from behind her. The witch dodged walking people left to right as she responded.

"I get in at 9 but I'm sure Edna will be expecting me a little earlier!"

"Who is Edna!" Kidd yelled over. As they made it to the hotel, Nichole had explained everything. To what she had to do to get the dense boys' attention to what Edna did to her. Maka made a face of disgust towards the interaction while the boys shook their heads.

Leaving the group she raced towards the stairs not wanting to waste time on waiting for an elevator, she finally got to the third floor. Almost tripping over herself, she jogged down the hall to her room, opening it and slamming it shut. Stripping herself from her sweaty clothes, she took a quick shower. " _I remember Edna saying that they'll give me an outfit for the night and do my make-up."_ Still in her towel, Nichole took out a curling iron she luckily packed and proceeded in curling her hair in loose beach curls. Burning her finger a few times, she finally finished. Feeling satisfied at how the curls framed her face, she picked out a deep purple long sleeve short party dress and some simple silver pumps, deciding to leave her pendant in her suitcase. Looking in the mirror at her naked body, she looked over to where she had been kicked and sighed in relief that she didn't bruise so easily. Taking noticed that her tribal symbols were showing she took a long moment to stare at them. The training she had let her learn a way to hide her marks to the point that she forgot that they even existed. Hiding them again by breathing in slowly to fade them away, Nichole dressed and cursed at the time. " _8:00, great."_ Kidd did say that they were going to the show later on to survey the area on their own. Everyone really wanted to finish the mission in one night. They all have been on missions such as these so it was easy.

The plan was this, as Nichole gets to the dressing room she will have an earpiece in her ear that will be connected with everyone else's own piece. As soon as all the other dancers leave she will signal to Kidd that the coast was clear before heading out to the stage. Maka then will use her soul projection to sense where exactly the souls are kept and tell Kidd where to find them. Soul will keep watch on Edna, who will be watching the show as well. He will have to end up trying to catch her attention to keep her busy from going backstage. When Nichole was at the club earlier, she sensed that all the souls they were looking for was indeed in there somewhere. It all came down to how good they were at sneaking around fast without getting caught of course.

Looking at the clock she saw it was now 8:15 and decided to use an enchantment to transport her to the club. Raising her right arm horizontally with her palm facing the floor Nichole's left eye glowed a bright yellow as a pale yellow mist engulfed her body as she disappeared from the room. She ended up in the alleyway right next to the building. Before going up front, she fixed herself one last time and met up with Edna who was at the door, immediately taking her by the arm practically dragging her into the dressing room. She sat Nichole on a vacant chair in front of a mirror and got to work. Edna plucked the witches' brows to make them look a little neater before she filled them in a tad bit. Grabbing some brown and black eye shadows she spent practically 10 minutes in doing her eyes. As a result, Nichole had a perfectly blended smokey eyes that really made her amethyst eyes pop out. Before moving to the rest of her face she applied some mascara to her already long lashes.

"Maybe a dark plum color will work better for you than a standard red." She said more to herself. Walking away to find the perfect plum shade, Nichole noticed that all the dancers began to file out leaving her with Edna. She felt her palms become sweaty at being left alone with the elder woman. Something about her creeped the witch out completely. Edna came back lipstick in hand and quickly dabbed it on her full lips. After barely applying some blush she yanked poor Nichole up leading her to a closet to get dressed for the stage. " _Death help me now"_ She thought to herself. Edna then gave her a cup of clear liquid which made the witch give a clear look of confusion.

"It's just water to keep you more hydrated during the show it won't kill you now." Shrugging Nichole drank the cup of what was really actually water and placed it on the stool next to her as she continued to get ready.


	9. Chapter 9

The rest of the group made it into the club 10 minutes before 9 o'clock. None of them have yet to hear back from Nichole, which had them a little worried about their friend who had to shamelessly strip down maybe naked in front of all of them. Soul and Kidd blushed at the possibility of seeing her naked. They both were hit on the head by Maka, who somehow read their minds, giving them looks of disappointment. Maka was dressed in a tight short spaghetti strap deep emerald bodycon dress that hugged her athletic body in the right places with a pair of golden heels that had a two-inch platform, which is surprisingly a rare choice for her but accentuated her plump bottom. Her ash blonde hair was straight and parted in the middle with a simple gold chain around her neck that ended above her almost flat bosom. Soul was dressed in black dress pants with white pinstripes, which was paired along with a black vest with a red dress shirt and a darker red tie. His shoes were standard black polished dress shoes that any man would wear. His white hair was pulled back in a rarely seen low ponytail. He tugged at his collar cursing at how tight it was for his liking and decided to roll up his sleeves to please is 'cool' ego. Kidd didn't feel different in the way he dressed, after all he always wore suits. Tonight he had on a dark navy blue suit, with a matching vest. He let his suit jacket hang open to show the vest underneath. His button up dress shirt was a standard pale bluish white color with a black tie, while he also wore a matching dark brown belt and shoes.

The group made their way into the club, showing their passes that Nichole have given them beforehand. The venue had a stage that was in a 'T' shape with a circle connected at the bottom of it. There were a total five poles, with four of them evenly spaced on the horizontal part of the 'T' while the last one was dead center in the circle stage. Around the stage was littered with many small round tables with four individual couch seats surrounding it. The number of people in the venue was surprising by how small it looked from the outside. The three of them silently agreed in sitting separately away from each other. Where Soul sat, which was against the wall to the left, he spotted Edna three tables away from where he was seated and kept an eye close on her trying not to seem like he was staring. Edna did take notice to him and gave him a seductive smile, while Soul gave her a charming smile back to the best of his ability. Kidd seated himself at a table that was directly in front of the round stage. He scanned the area for any emergency escape routes just in case things don't go the way they want. He spotted Maka sitting four tables down from the entrance, surveying the area as well. Both nodded slightly at each other when their eyes connected. Shifting back to look forward, Kidd tugged nervously at his tie. He knew that Nichole will be taking the stage any moment and it was nerve racking for him. She wasn't even considered to be half naked in their little stunt back at the academy and he was already feeling his nose start to bleed a bit.

"Roomz clearrr" All three of them heard Nichole's seemingly slurred voice come through their connected earpiece. As she said so, the lights dimmed down almost to the point of complete darkness but just enough to see words on paper. The three ready themselves to take action and get this all over with.

The stage was lit up with multicolored lights and music started in the background. All of the four first dancers were already known to everybody, besides the group, and were earning catcalls as they come out on by one.

The first dancer, stage named Diamond, came out strutting towards the middle right pole. Diamond was a dark skinned female who had a braid down the back of her head. Her hair was a very glossy black, her eyes were a silver like color while her lips were a pinkish color. Diamond adorned a very tight and extremely short black strapless dress that was paired with white stiletto platforms. She had on neutral eye makeup with clear lip-gloss. Taking her place right next to her assigned pole, she gave herself a twirl on the pole and stood behind it waiting.

The second dancer, stage named Jade, came out sashaying to the middle left pole, spinning while she walked. Jade was a fair skinned woman who had her light brown hair brushed back into a slick high-ponytail. She wore the same dress as Diamond, but in white with the same pair of heels in black. Her eyes were a deep green with brown eyeshadows and her lips were painted in black lipstick.

The third dancer, stage named Sapphire, sauntered over to the far right pole next taking her place to the right of Diamond. Sapphire was a tanned skin girl, who had light blue hair that was styled in glamorous finger waves. She wore the same exact outfit as Jade but her dress had spaghetti straps. Her eyes were a royal blue with no type of makeup on but mascara. When she got to her pole, she bent waist down and slowly lifted her upper body in a sensual way.

The fourth dancer, stage named Ruby, stalked to the far left pole to the left of Jade. Ruby has skin that is very pale, paler than Nichole and Kidd, that looked like porcelain. Her orange colored hair was in the form of a crazy pixie cut. Her red eyes were surrounded in maroon colored eyeshadow while her overly full lips were topped off with red matte lipstick. Her outfit was just like Diamond's, but like Sapphire her dress had straps. All of the girls had curved bodies with big bosoms that contrasted their average sized bottoms. (AN- Song: Flesh by Simon Curtis)

The four girls positioned themselves behind their poles in the same position. Grabbing the pole with their right hand, they all walked around the pole shaking their hips side to side before quickly letting their bodies drop down, winding themselves to the pole. Placing their left hand below their right, they hoisted their still spinning bodies upside-down putting the pole between their leg widely spread out legs. Flipping backwards, hands letting go of the pole as they stood back up, the girls turned their backs toward the crowd to crouched down only to get back up dragging their hands over their thighs, pulling their short dresses up a bit. By doing so, it revealed matching pink lacy thongs. Ruby and Sapphire turned forward and dropped to their knees rolling their hips in a circle riding their dresses up even more earning whistles and shouts. Diamond and Jade, still turned away, ran and jumped high onto their poles using only their legs to support them as they leaned far back. They both rolled down the top of their dresses to reveal that they obviously had no bras on, but their nipples where covered by black and white X's. Sliding back down, the two dancers stripped themselves of their skin tight dresses. Jade walked towards Ruby, as Diamond walked to Sapphire. They both pushed their outer partner down to the ground as they crawled on top. Ruby and Sapphire ran their hands down the naked sides of the female on top. By the time all four of the girls were done playing, they were all stripped from their dresses and where grinding against the poles.

Kidd didn't have anything against the females dancing sexually onstage, but none of them seemed to appeal to him even the slightest. He didn't feel the sensation of getting aroused at all. That Ruby girl did have something that intrigued Kidd's attention, but that was just her walk. The Shinigami felt honestly bored by the performance and didn't see why the men and women around them where hollering. Soul on the other hand was sporting a blush. His pants felt tight on him from the waist down. His elbow was on the armrest of his seat and his hand was brought to his mouth, in attempt to cover his blush. Bringing his hand back down, Soul just reminded that it's okay to feel this way in a strip club. " _It's normal,"_ he thought to himself. Maka was fidgeting throughout the whole performance. She felt hot and it made her uncomfortable. The meister didn't have anything against same gender relationships, but it shocked her by the way she was being affected. She jumped a little in her seat when she heard a voice.

" _Maka, now is a good time to sense where the souls are._ " Kidd said in her mind through her earpiece.

" _I'm on it._ " Nodding to herself, she got to work.

" _Soul keep a steady eye on Edna, we don't want her leaving this room._ " Kidd looked over to Soul, who he saw nod at the orders. The lights went off all of a sudden and focused on the half-naked women. They all turned toward the entrance behind the stage and got on one knee in a bow position. Soul, Maka, and Kidd sat up in their seat, having a feeling of who will be coming out next. The speakers introduced the next person.

"Please give a very warm welcome to our newest Crystal, Amethyst!" Their eyes widen at the sight of their friend. Nichole strode out in a black and white overly skin tight sequin dress that had a diamond checkered pattern. The dress had spaghetti straps that dived into a very low cowl draped neckline showing off her cleavage line, which compared to the other dancers huge bosoms, complements her rather small breast. She wore ankle strapped heels that had a 4-inch platform. Her right foot adorned a black heel while her left adorned a white one. The heels made her toned legs seem endless and gave her hips a sexy sway as she walked. Her beautiful violet eyes were her pop of color that stood out from her black smokey eye makeup. Lips were painted an almost black plum color. Nichole's pastel hair was curled and looked to be frizzed up a bit to be a little more seductive. She prowled the catwalk towards the round stage looking a little dazed. Yet, the way she walked showed dominance and power.

" _Something's up with Nichole_." Soul's voice echoed in the other two's mind. " _Look at her face, that blush isn't one of embarrassment_." When Kidd and Maka looked closer, he was right. Her face had a light blush that was hard to really notice. They all also noticed that she was dancing in a slow pace as if she was really focusing on not falling on her face. Then a flashback of hearing her slurred voice gave them their answer.

" _She's drugged."_ Kidd's voice sounded in disgust.

" _What are we gonna do?"_ Maka sounded worried.

" _It just means we need to get this mission over with_." Soul's voice rang in their minds laced with anger. Nichole bent over, with her hands on the pole, shaking her hips side to side while arching her back. Standing back up, she placed her back against the pole and crouched running her fingers up from her thighs to run them into her hair in a sexualized way. When she came back up, she dipped, swerved, and twisted her body earning many whistles of appreciation. Most of the men and some women crowded around the stage throwing money bills for her to strip her clothes off, but their dreams were crushed when the speakers turned on.

"Now, now. Why don't we let her walk off stage and give private one-on-one lap dances?" Whoops and catcalls sounded throughout the crowd making the friends more urgent in doing their part.

" _Maka did you find the souls yet?_ " Kidd thought as he got up hastily to go towards the bar outside of the venue room that was located in the massive hallway.

" _No. I can't seem to pinpoint where they exactly are, but I can sense that they are in the building."_ She felt anxious.

" _Kidd, Maka. Edna's on the move with Nichole, what do I do?"_ Soul said impatiently.

" _Do whatever you can to keep her away from other men, while me and Maka search the building."_ Kidd's voice sounded dark. Nodding at his orders he got to work. Getting up from his seat, Soul made his way quickly towards Edna who was escorting Nichole to a back exit of the room.

Waving his hand in the air he yelled out, "Miss! Miss!" Getting the retreating figures attention.

Edna looked back and gave a smile seeing who it was. "Why hello there. Fancy seeing you approach me, how can I help you?"

"Well I was wondering if this fine young woman you got there has already been booked for the next, let's say… hour?" Soul fidgeted with his tie.

"Oh? What if I say she was, hmm?" Edna said deviously eyeing him. Seeing at what she was playing at, Soul took out his wallet and pulled out a two 100-dollar bills. A smirk played at the elder woman's lips as she was handed the money. "Consider yourself the first in line Mister…?"

"Hilton. Wes Hilton." Soul didn't want her finding out who he really was, so he used his brother's name and a different last name. Shaking hands at their deal, he was escorted to a dimly lighted room. The room consisted of a mini stage with a pole and a fluffy loveseat couch. He was seated in the middle of the couch with Nichole sitting beside him, with her legs draped over his lap and leaning on him pressing her chest to his arm. Looking up as Edna began to take her leave, he asked one more question. "Rules?"

"No type off sexual penetration to her waist down." With that she left, locking the door behind her. Soul quickly scanned the area with his senses and felt that there were no cameras in the room besides one, which was outside the room pointing at the door to record who came in and out of the room. Quickly peeling off Nichole from his body, he laid her down properly. Pouting at being rejected, Nichole laid on her side and twisted her lower half so she was able to dangle her left leg over the edge. She was aware that she was under the influence of something, but couldn't help herself but to fall into the sweet sensational bliss she was feeling. It was like she was on cloud 9.

" _Guys, you have an hour starting now."_ Nichole heard 'Wes' voice say in her drunken mind. " _Alright."_ She heard two other people speak in her thoughts. " _Where's Nichole?"_ The witch made out a male's voice that sounded like silk in her head. " _She's with me in a private room, under the impression that she is giving me what I want I guess_." She didn't know why but she felt a wavelength of some sort quiver at the answer and she was for sure it wasn't from the person present in the room. " _What about Edna?"_ The same voice asked. " _She's somewhere else, so be careful. Who knows what she's up to."_ 'Wes' said. Giggling at the voices in her mind, she decided to join in the conversation. " _Hellloooo to the voices in my head. Howdy."_ Nichole rolled off the couch and stood up making her way to the male in the room with her and wrapped her arms around his waist. " _Thank Death, it's good to hear your voice Nichole."_ A female's voice sounded.

Ignoring the voice, she spoke out loud. "Why ya ignoring me _Wes._ " She said unbuttoning Soul's vest and was quickly stopped. Soul turned around and picked the witch up to dump her back onto the couch making her squeal. He turned away, only for his tie to get caught by Nichole's strong hand. Huffing at the male, Nichole pulled him own to seat him next to her. She swiftly straddled him on his lap and started to bite at his jawline earning a groan. Soul had his hands placed at her hips gripping them roughly making her tense. Relaxing herself, she got rid of Soul's vest and made work of the buttons on his shirt, getting rid of his dress shirt as well. Somehow, some way her drunk mind got her to stop and stare at his chest. Over the four years Nichole had met Soul he had grown in height and his muscles had developed to his favor making him mouth-watering. But unknown to her at the moment, she never met this man named 'Wes' and she wanted to have him. _Now._ Her hands quickly tangled themselves in his white silky hair as she crashed her lips onto his in a lustful manner. He bit onto her lip non-too softly getting a moan that only urged him on. Soul knew he shouldn't be doing this, but damn did it feel good to have her on him again after their break-up. He ran his hands over her thighs to ride up her short dress to reveal a dark purple laced thong that made his pants tighten all over again painfully. Feeling the bulge underneath her, Nichole began to ground herself onto it electing a husky moan from the man under her. Wanting her as badly as she wanted him, Soul, or as she knows him to be 'Wes', grabbed her and crushed her body against the floor. He pushed her dress up even more to reveal more of her flat stomach and gave sloppy kisses down to where the line of the lace fabric began. Nichole was beginning to get frustrated that he didn't go further down and begun to try to push his head down. She felt a grin against her skin as her wrists were pinned above her head by one of 'Wes' hands.

"Damn it Nichole, you don't know what you do to me." Soul huskily said as her legs wrapped around his waist bringing him closer.

"Then show me Wes. Show me what I do to you." She responded in a low voice while she brushed her core to his groin. With his free hand, Soul went to unzip the back of her dress and let go of her wrists to pull it off. Unlike the other dancers, Nichole had nothing covering her nipples leaving her breast bare to him. They were a good sized B or C-cup and were perky. Soul's hand began fondling her left breast making Nichole's breath hitched as his thumb grazed over her nipple. He continued his ministrations, becoming brave and gently washing over the right peak with his tongue. Moaning at the sensations, she bucked wildly against Soul's covered member. Growling at the obtruding layers, she tossed Soul to her side and got rid of his dress pants leaving him in his red briefs. Straddling him again, she looked down at him with a wicked smile as she reached down to grip his erect member giving it a firm pump. "Shall we take it to home base?"


	10. Chapter 10

Maka had a gleam of sweat on her face as she tried to find where they kept all the souls locked up. " _Dammit Kidd, all I could get is that they're in the west side of the building."_ Through her mind she could feel that he was tense when he responded. " _Is there anyone on that side?"_ She heard his voice in her mind. Using her soul perception, she thought her answer grimly.

" _Edna is over there."_

" _Only her?"_

" _Yeah, how do you think we should get her from over there?"_

Thinking on possible ways on driving the elder woman away, Kid rubbed furiously at his chin. What can get an owner's attention? " _A unhappy customer."_ He thought knowing that Maka would hear. " _Unhappy customer? I can do that, leave it to me."_ Nodding at her answer, Kidd stood from his position at the bar and made way to the restrooms that was close to the west side of the building. Making his way into the single restroom and locking the door, all he needed to do was wait for Maka to work her magic. Sensing Edna's soul race pass the door, he flushed the toilet for added effect and got out. The sight before him was hilarious. There stood Maka with a great wet spot on her emerald dress from 'accidently' bumping into a waiter who was holding a tray with drinks. She looked very displeased as Edna arrived and apologized for her waiter's clumsiness. Crossing her arms, she started to complain to the elder about how proper waiters should act. " _You still have about a half hour to go until Soul's time is up. Hurry, I'll keep her here_." He heard Maka's voice sound pressing as she glanced his way while Edna was scolding the poor waiter. While everyone was distracted by the scene Maka had created, Kidd dashed to the west side of the building to start his search.

He made it to the first hallway and began to walk trying to rule out where the souls are being kept. The Shinigami didn't want to give Soul the job of protecting Nichole, but given that he didn't have the ability to sense soul wavelengths, Kidd had no choice. Taking a right down the hallway, Kidd immediately turned and went to the left. Feeling the presence of the souls stronger in the left side, he decided to start opening doors. Empty offices, private rooms, and random storage rooms was all he found. Seeing that the hall he was in divided into two other halls again, he went this time to the right. He saw a big doorway that was covered in silky black curtains. Being curious, Kidd peered through the thick heavy fabric. The room had deep red velvet wallpaper all around, the wall to the right had a mirror that stretched to one side of the wall to the end of it. Under the mirror was six vanity units with makeup and hair products. Walking in the room, he saw that to the left was a closet full of clothing and undergarments. Kidd noticed a familiar purple piece of clothing hanging on the back of a chair and picked it up. Inspecting it more, he figured out it was Nichole's because he remembered her wearing it to one of their dinner dates when they were on the cruise. Blushing he placed it back down and searched the room some more. Building up his courage, Kidd made his way into the big closet. There was one row of clothing on each of the three walls with different shoes lining the bottom. Although unseen, Kidd felt a strong overwhelming surge come from the wall in the back of the closet. " _Maka, I think out found where the souls are being held."_ Not waiting to hear her answer, Kidd walked over to the row of clothing and pushed them to the sides to reveal nothing but the velvet wallpaper. Confusion racked his mind, as he tried to figure out how to get through. "From my understanding of the layout of the halls, there isn't a room on the other side that I can go to judging by how this room is placed." He said to himself out loud. Kidd rummaged through his brain to find out an explanation of how to get to the other side, but was quickly snapped out of his mind as he heard two female's chattering to each other. Panicking he pressed his body against the wall and closed the wall of clothing in front of him. Peeking through a tiny gap, he saw it was Edna, Maka, and another dancer, who was Jade.

"Jade, my darling do you think you can help out Maka here to find another dress to wear?" Edna placed her hand on Maka's shoulder.

"Sure can do boss." Jade responded nodding.

"Thank you. Now if you excuse me, I have to keep to show going." With that she left. Maka glanced over to the closet in a curious way. " _What are you doing in there? Is that were the souls are?"_ She jumped when Jade pushed her onto a seat.

"Now let's see what we have that will fit your figure." Making her way to the closet, she went to the left wall of clothing. "Any preferences?" She said looking over to Maka.

"Um, no I don't really. Just nothing too revealing."

"Ah, your one of those girls who like to keep men imagining. I like that."

Rummaging through the line of clothing, Jade changed to the other wall on the other side behind her. Unknowingly to her, Kidd stood crushing his body against the wall in the middle of the other two. Kidd moved his hand slightly over to the left and touched a hidden knob. Golden eyes lit up in victory as he turned the knob to find it unlock. The door was small so he would have to crouch to get through, but doing that will cause him to move the clothing. " _Maka, I found a trap door that will lead me to the souls, but I need you to catch her attention so I can be able to get in."_ Maka looked over to where she sensed his soul and sure enough she sensed all the other souls. Turning herself in the chair she spoke in fake excitement.

"Oh my, these earrings are just gorgeous!" Jade moved her attention to Maka and walked over explaining every little detail about them. Using his time, Kidd swiftly opened the small door that was half his size and ducked through it. Closing it behind him, he felt for a light switch. Finding one, he flipped it on and his eyes widen in shock. There in front of him was a glass container that was about five feet tall, four feet wide, and five feet long. Inside that container was at least 50 innocent souls. The souls of normal human beings are blue round orbs that give off a soft glow. Anger washed over the Shinigami's body at this. Striding over to the container with purpose, Kidd placed both hands on the cool glass. Concentrating, Kidd channeled all his energy to his palms and started to pull the souls. Being a grim reaper, aka Shinigami, gives him the ability to collect souls without consuming them and transfer them to his father spiritually for him to put them to rest. In a minute, he had collected already 10 souls when he heard Maka's voice in his head. " _Kidd you got only 5 minutes left."_ He can collect the other 40 in 4 minutes, leaving him with a minute to make his exit without being seen of course. Hurrying in his task, he felt the souls race into the palms of his hands burning him. His body felt a jolt of pain in his chest area at the speed he was collecting in. " _M-Maka, get Jade out of here. I'm almost done and you need to get out of here as well."_ Kid barely was able to get his words out.

" _Kidd are you ok?"_ Nichole's hoarse voice came through instead.

" _Nichole, you're okay! Um, where's Soul?"_ Maka sounded relieved that the witch has come to her senses, but weird that she hasn't heard from her weapon partner.

" _Kidd?"_ Nichole ignored Maka's comment.

" _I-I'm fine Nichole, just work on getting out of here."_

" _Like hell, I can feel the pace you're going at from here."_ Her voice was clipped.

" _I'm almost done, get going."_ Ripping his ear piece out from his ear to not hear anymore of her for right now, he finished getting the last two souls. Looking down at his hands he can see that he had indeed burned himself greatly. He then turned around and went to the small door to make his exit. Before opening the door, he sensed if there was anyone in the room. Feeling no one he made his way out and through the wall of clothing. Dashing through the thick curtains that made the door of the dressing room, Kidd was almost down the halfway down the hall from the dressing room when he saw Edna round the corner with an angered expression. Kidd slowed down and tried his best to look lost. "Edna, I'm glad to see you're here I wa-," He was cut off when Edna pounced at him, grabbing hold of his suit jacket and throwing him back into the dressing room with extreme strength.

"Drop the act. You're from the D.W.M.A."

"How did yo-,"

"I felt that my souls were taken away. Give them back." Seeing that keeping his nice attitude to be useless, Kidd kicked Edna to the floor. When she got back up, her back was turned to the curtains. The elder's hands changed into rigid claws and was about to attack again, but was stopped when a heavy metal sword ripped through her stomach. Looking down at where she was impaled, she then turned back to see her attacker. There stood Nichole with her long bangs shadowing her eyes, making it impossible to see her expression. Ripping out the sword from Edna's body, Nichole grabbed her before she was able to hit the floor and crushed her against the mirror breaking it in the process. Holding her by the throat with her right hand, the witch plunged the sword again into her open stomach wound. "So…you found…out." Edna coughed out through all the blood.

"Why _them._ " Nichole spat out like poison.

"They thought…this…was a…group who does...favors."

Kidd felt there was something he was missing that was very important for this to be happening. "Nichole, what is-," he was once again cut off.

"That didn't mean you had to _kill them._ They were my parents!" Nichole revealed her eyes showing tears and a promise of death. Kidd felt his whole world stop at the mention of her parents. "They didn't do anything bad!"

"They threaten...to sell us...out...so we…did the…only…thing we could do…which was to…exterminate…" Taking in a deep sharp breathe Edna spoke again, "They wanted…us to…kill…you…you witch…"

Twisting the sword to the side painfully, Nichole realized something. "You knew this would happen. You knew I would come."

"Y-yes."

"What did you think was going to happen? Did you really think you can kill me and devour my soul? Do you know how many assassinations I've _lived_ through?" Not wanting to hear anymore Nichole ripped her sword to the side, slicing through Edna's body in one quick motion. "Go to hell," she said in farewell. Turning she saw Kidd, he was rigid at the scene before him. Dissipating her sword, she walked up to him and waved her hand in front of his face. Gaining his attention, she turned to leave with him hot on her trails. All Nichole wanted to do was rip this damn tight dress she danced in off and take a shower to wash away the blood that was on her. She felt sweaty, tired, and heavy, but most of all she felt dirty. Moving her head to look over to Kidd behind her, she hugged herself as an attempt to hide away something that he couldn't see. Hearing people run down the hall, Nichole cursed to the air and grabbed Kidd's hand directing him to a hall to the left of them. Down that hall was a back exit door. Heels and shoes met with the wet cobblestone of the outside world. It was raining.

"Where's Soul and Maka?" Tensing at the mention of Soul, Nichole shivered under the rain.

"I got them out and told them to head to the hotel while I went to go get you out as well." The rain felt good against her cold skin. She felt as if it would wash away the sins she has committed. Hugging herself again, she turned to leave until she was pushed against the wet wall of the building. Hot lips molded over cold ones. Kidd cupped Nichole's cold rosy cheeks as he furiously kissed her plump lips. A surge of emotions washed over the both of them. Ignoring the rain, Kidd picked Nichole up and she automatically wrapped her legs around his waist. His wet jet black hair was tugged harshly by trembling hands. Groaning, he grounded his hips against her heat, reminding her of the soreness she had after her _time_ with Soul back in the room. Even though she wasn't in a relationship with Kidd, for some reason she felt as if she has betrayed him. Nichole felt tainted. She been lost her virginity years ago to a boyfriend before Soul and has had sex with Soul during their relationship, but this time it was different. Kidd deserved better and she wasn't right for him. At that point in time, the witch finally realized one thing. She loved Kidd. Pushing Kidd in a sign to stop, she spoke seeing that he wasn't getting her. "K-Kidd, let g-go." Stopping his advances, he looked up into sorrowful eyes. His own golden eyes widen at the emotion shown and quickly placed her down.

"Are you ok? I-I'm sorry for what I did just now." He hugged her to him tightly.

Tears sprung into her eyes as a sob racked through her body. "I-It isn't t-that," Nichole rubbed furiously at her eyes.

"What? Then what is wrong? Is it because of Edna?" Feeling her shake her head no against his chest, Kidd couldn't seem to figure out what was done to make her this sad. Never had he seen her break down in such a way without letting her madness take over. At the reminder of her dormant madness, Kidd quickly lifted her head up to look at her directly in the eyes. "Nichole" He spoke softly. "Whatever happened back there, you don't have to tell me right away. It can wait." Seeing her nod slowly he wrapped his arm over her shoulder and they both walked back to the hotel, leaving a mark in their lives that will never be erased.


	11. Chapter 11

It has been two weeks since then and things are going back to normal in everyone's eyes, everyone but Nichole. The witch has gone back to her position in front of the mirror and has never left. Nobody was successful in prying her away, even Lord Death. If she was away, it would be because Lord Death has had to threaten her to go back home and rest. When she was home, she would be cooped up in her room in the dark. Maka and Tsubaki are worried sick for their friend and has tried to visit, but every time they knocked the witch has never answered. If she ever did open the door, they would be met with a red-eyed Nichole who looked like she wasn't getting any sleep at all. She would just wave them both off giving an excuse that she was up all night doing paperwork for Lord Death, which isn't a lie. Every morning she would go to his office to collect paperwork to busy her mind. She didn't care for the worried glances she would get from the Death god or anyone else. When she patrols the halls, she avoids anyone and everyone, especially Soul and Kidd. Soul has long ago explained what has happened between them while she was drugged when they got back to Death City. Poor Soul was beaten to a pulp by Kidd himself and was in the infirmary for a whole two days for the injuries. The whole group was disappointed in the weapon but they couldn't do anything about it. The one thing they all wonder about, mostly Kidd, was why she avoided Kidd at all costs. The witch wouldn't let anyone in the Death Room, besides Death, unless it was important. But being them, the whole group charged in several times demanding answers leading Nichole to ask Lord Death to let her have her own private office at the academy. Her office was located inside of the Death Room, more like The Death Room has become her office. Instead of its seemly endless desert full of crosses, it was now changed into a regular room. It was no longer another dimension meaning it is a part of the actual building.

Her office was a large one being almost 20 feet in height and 30 feet wide from the door to the back wall, with 30 feet separating the east and west walls. When you walk in you would see her large mahogany desk with stacks of papers piled on top. To the right of you, you will see an elegant patio door that will open to a personal balcony that has a breath-taking view of Death City. If one does look down, they will notice that they are quite up in height. All walls, apart from the back wall, are lined with ancient books like Lord Death's own office. The wall behind her desk was lined with folder cabinets ordered in alphabetical order with every student who is enrolled in the academy including passed graduates. On the wall to the left there is a space that is 7 feet tall starting at the floor, which is where the mirror was placed. In front of the desk are two single leather couch seats with a small coffee table in between.

Nichole was filling out some damage forms, thanks to Black Star, when there was a knock on the door. Looking over to the mirror, she saw it was Stein. Huffing at her visitor, Nichole got up from her leather wheel chair and went to open the door. Opening the door enough for him to only see her body, Nichole felt her eye twitch at the smile on the scientist's face.

"What the hell do you want."

"My, Ms. Rogue. Do you have any manners?"

"Spit it out Stein, I don't have time for you."

Sighing to himself, he thought of his answer. "Lord Death wants to let you know that he wants you out in the halls." Raising her brow in suspicion, she didn't buy his excuse.

"If Lord Death has something to say to me he would have walked through the mirror to speak to me." Opening the door fully she crossed her arms impatiently, Nichole was about to lose her temper for the first time in forever. "What are you here for really? It's rare for you to visit, unless there is something urgent that I need to handle." Figuring her suspicions were correct, Stein uncharacteristically sagged in defeat. "Come on Franken Stein, my patience is running low."

"Black Star challenged Kidd to a fight to boost his ridiculous ego." Grinding her teeth together, she pushed passed Stein who had a deceitful smirk played across his face. " _Now this will be interesting_ ," he thought as he walked behind Nichole.

Right outside the academy in the courtyard, stood Black Star who was eye to eye with Kidd. Yards away stood Tsubaki, Soul, Liz, Patty, and Maka. Soul stood beside Maka with a lopsided smile of appraisal to his hard-headed friend with Maka looking as if she was already over the soon to be fight. Tsubaki had her hands to her mouth in worry for her partner's health. She knew that Black Star wasn't as strong as Kidd, given he is a Shinigami. Right next to her was Liz, who was bored looking as she was filing her nails, while Patty cheered Kidd on supporting him. Patty cupped her hands around her mouth to shout, "WOHOO! GO KID! BEAT HIM TO A PULP JUST LIKE YOU DID TO SOUL!"

"Patty!" Liz said to her younger sister. "Gosh, can't you just say it in a lower voice, you almost made my ears bleed."

Giggling at herself, she saluted her sister. "AYE!"

"Black Star is over his head. Hasn't he learned from last time that he can't beat Kidd?" Maka sighed shaking her head.

"Come on, give a little hope." Soul said looking over to his meister slouching with his hands in his jacket pockets. Looking over to his left, he saw that Tsubaki was at the verge of biting her fingers off. "Yo Tsubaki, calm down a little. This is Black Star."

Rubbing her head sheepishly, she looked over to Soul. "Yeah, I guess you're right. I just can't help myself sometimes."

Kidd clutched onto Black Star's shirt and pointed to one of the four spikes that protruded from the academy. The spike was broken at the tip which made Kidd angry because it threw off the symmetry of the whole building. "How dare you!"

"How dare I what?" Black Star countered back.

"You know what you did, bastard!"

"Hey! You're talking to the greatest god walking on this planet!" Black Star pushed Kidd trying provoke him. In the process he took one of Kidd's skull rings. "Now your asymmetrical as well." He taunted. The two males were going to go at each other punching and kicking, but was stopped when someone grabbed a hold onto their heads and smashed them into the concrete floor creating craters where their headed connected. Everyone yelped at the sudden turn of events. Rubbing their bleeding heads, they looked up and paled at the person looming in front of them. There stood Nichole, clad her black Peter Pan collar dress outfit now paired with black Oxford shoes and pinstriped belt with the official academy logo she had on previously. The witch had a murderous look on her face. Both of them got on their knees, bowing repeatedly apologizing for their actions.

Becoming annoyed, Nichole grounded her right foot onto Black Star's head bringing it to the floor once again. "I-I'm sorry." Black Star whimpered out as she grinded her foot side to side on his head.

"Sorry won't cut it. You need _punishment."_ Nichole evilly said. Bending down she grabbed the back of his shirt and began her track to the academy door. Stopping before she got too far away, the witch looked back over to Kidd making him shiver under her gaze. "I'll come for you next, Shinigami." With that she left. For some reason that last comment left Kidd feeling a bit cold. Looking down at the floor he was kneeling on, he thought long and hard.

"Come one everyone get back to class before I give out more homework." Stein said with a slight smirk to his face, shooing everybody back to the doors.


	12. Chapter 12

Back in the academy Nichole dragged a now terrified Black Star through the halls to her office. Opening the door to the large room, she threw him in and closed the door rather forcefully behind her. Walking to stand beside the patio door she crossed her arms around her chest and pondered. The witch tapped her foot impatiently on the floor as she wondered on what to do to punish her poor excuse of a friend. Turning on her heel she looked over to her assassin friend who looks pale as if he saw Death himself. Finally coming up with an idea, Nichole once again dragged Black Star over to the infirmary to sit him on the bed. Humming to herself as she looked through the drawers, she found what she was looking for.

"Aha!" Nichole held up her prize in victory which was a strait jacket for the crazed. Black Star eyes widen upon seeing it.

" _No way!"_

"Shut up Black Star and stay here I'll be right back." Not daring to make an escape due to making things even worse than they already are, Black Star sat there waiting for his doom. Five minutes later Nichole came back with a large brick and rope.

"YOU'RE GONNA DROWN ME!?"

"NO ARE YOU CRAZY! That'll be an easy way out of it."

"WHAT!?"

Nichole shrugged at his comment. "Now come here and stand still." Doing what he was told to do, he stood still in front of his scary friend as she proceeded to confined him in the strait jacket and for added effect she tied rope around him over the jacket making an escape impossible. Bells rang signaling it's lunch hour as Nichole looked over to the clock. "Perfect timing."

"W-What are you gonna do to me?" Black Star said trembling. He shook even more as Nichole turned to face him with a very creepy sinister smile that stretched across her face.

After five minutes, Black Star was placed on the stage in the cafeteria kneeled sitting on bent legs bound as he already was with the heavy brick on his thighs. He was only in his puppy designed briefs to humiliate him more. Nichole stood off to the side smiling in a pleased manner at her accomplishment. The look of agony on his face was priceless and she really couldn't get enough of it. Walking off stage she informed Stein to release Black Star until school was over.

"My, my Nichole you've really outdone yourself. I'm pleased with what you did to him." Stein said as she passed him.

"Yeah, yeah." She waved him off as she left the room. Before getting to the exit she spotted her next victim in the corner laughing. Taking a deep breath in, she made way to Kidd. Nichole stood behind him waiting for him take notice of her presence. Seeing that he won't be taking notice she decided to tap him on the shoulder. Turning around to see who tapped him, Kidd froze seeing his father's assistant standing behind him. He didn't know what was coming for him and it scares him to the core. Grabbing him by his shirt Nichole dragged a paralyzed reaper to her office. Throwing him none too gently just like Black Star, Nichole sat him on one of the chairs in front of her desk. Sitting herself on top of the desk she crossed her legs as she stared at Kidd. Sighing she stood up and took a large stack of papers and placed it on the coffee table next to the reaper along with a pen. "Get to work. You are not to leave this office until you finish each and every paper." The witch then left the Shinigami to his work and she sat herself on her chair and got to work.

Kidd just sat there staring at Nichole in silence. He didn't think that he would get off this easy, but is grateful for it. By the time school ended Kidd had just finished the given paperwork and had been filing them away. He went to collect his bag, which was brought to him by Liz, and tried to gain Nichole's attention by waving. Not getting her attention he took the time to take in every detail of her face. It was then that he noticed how sickly his beloved love interest looked. Her already pale skin tone appears to be paler, she has dark circles from maybe sleepless nights, her eyes seem to red from reading endless amounts of paper, and her face seems to be thinner from lack of food. Before he can stop himself, the words came tumbling out.

"You have to get out from this office."

Looking up from the letter she was reading, Nichole gave a sharp glare to her guest. "Excuse me?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said and I'm not going to leave this office until my job is done."

"Have you eaten at all today?"

"No."

"Yesterday?"

"No."

"Slept?"

"No." She said very irritated.

"Why hav-" Kidd was cut off by Nichole slamming her hands on the desk scattering papers all over the floor.

The witch stood up pushing her chair from under her and strode away from behind her desk to stop right in front of the reaper giving him a look of aggravation. Grinding her teeth together with balled fists she spoke in a venomous tone. "Listen here, you do not have any right to ask me if I've eaten or slept nor do you ever tell me again that I have to leave this office space." By the time she finished, Nichole has gotten close to the point of being pushed over her limit. She feels that her soul wavelength is all over the place but ignores it. In that moment, as she was going to continue her assault she felt her body give out on her and snap as she fell forward, eyes rolling over.

Kidd quickly caught her in his arms before she can fall to the floor looking extremely panicked at the sight before him. " _He's so warm."_ Was the last thing she thought before she completely blacked out.

When she woke up, she found herself in her own bed. She quickly sat up and immediately regretted it when she felt a horrible pounding sensation in her head. Groaning at the immense pain she felt, Nichole stood up and walked to a full-length mirror on the left side of the room. Looking into the mirror, she noticed that she was dressed in one of her overly sized t-shirts she uses to sleep. Quickly checking, she sighed in relief seeing she was still in her undergarments. Lifting up her big shirt to reveal her stomach, Nichole finally noticed how skinny she looked and saw how sunken in her cheeks were. The witch also took note on how there were dark circles around her eyes due to lack of sleep. " _Maybe Kidd did have the right to ask me."_ Nichole thought to herself. She was so into doing her paperwork trying to avoid everyone at all costs that she never got a goodnight's sleep and forgets to eat. Hugging herself, Nichole felt disgusted with her own self. The reason for her avoiding everyone was that she didn't want to hear her friend's worried voices and see the looks of pity she would get from Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death. She didn't want to see Soul for their actions during the mission. Nichole avoided Kidd especially because she felt as if she was dirty and that the more time spent with him the more she wouldn't want to leave his side.

She didn't deserve to have feelings for him and he didn't deserve someone as tainted as her. Shaking away her thoughts she brushed out her long hair that reached to her lower back. Deciding to take a shower she went to her drawers and picked out black leggings, a plain long purple t-shirt that ended mid-thigh and a pair of black socks and slides. Making her way out of her room, Nichole headed towards the bathroom across the hall. There she stripped off her clothes and stared once again at her body. Ripping her eyes from the mirror on the wall she stepped into the shower and turned on cold water to fully wake her up. The witch took extra-long in the shower as she let the water run over her head while she stared at the wall spaced out. Finally turning off the water, Nichole stepped out of the shower taking a towel from under the sink and dried herself off. After she dressed she then proceeded to brush her teeth as she, once again, stared at the mirror. It had been a while since Nichole let her symbols show, which were located on her arms, and decided to leave them visible. Washing out her mouth, the witch took a wide-toothcomb and split her too long bangs down the middle to blend them into the rest of her hair.. Her damp wavy hair almost reached her lower back and she decided to go have it trimmed soon, but for now she decided on straightening it for today. Placing back the comb and iron, she absentmindedly traced her symbols on her left arm pondering on what happened before she woke up. Breaking up a fight… punishing Black Star… Lashing out at… Kidd? Nichole froze in placed at the thought. She freaking blacked out after yelling at Kidd! Her god damned superior for death's sake! Another thought rose in her mind. " _How the hell did I get back in here?"_ As if on cue a large crash was heard outside her bathroom.

"Shit!" A male voice sounded. Running out of the bathroom, Nichole dashed out to find the source of the crash. Finding herself in the kitchen, she was met with panicked looking Kidd who was cleaning up a broken glass cup. Kidd was dressed black fitted jeans, a navy colored t-shirt paired with a gray opened cardigan with the sleeves rolled up to the elbows and brown casual loafers.

" _He looks cute… That is not what you should be thinking right now!"_ Shaking her head, she made her presence known by walking towards Kidd and crouching down to help him pick up the pieces of broken glass. "You sure made a mess here Kidd." The witch said practically throwing the reaper off guard.

"N-Nick! U-Uh sorry about the glass. I'll get you a new one." Kidd said sheepishly rubbing his head.

"Don't worry about getting me a new one, I have enough to give each person in Death City one." She said trying to joke around. Hearing her attempted to joke around, Kidd smiled softly. "Uhm anyways, where you the one who brought me home?" Nichole said looking up at the male who she is deeply in love with.

"Yeah I was, but don't worry I called Tsubaki to come and get you changed." Kidd added at the end. "I told everyone that you were just extremely exhausted. Lord Death has demanded that you stayed home for the rest of the week and not to worry about the paper work." Seeing that she sagged in defeat, he spoke again. "It's only four more days, I think you can handle it." Watching her pick up the remaining pieces on the floor, he took note of how different she looked with her hair down and perfectly split in the middle. He also noticed again how even her face was with her amethyst eyes, button nose, and plump lips. Kidd couldn't help but think how beautifully symmetrical she was.

"Do I have something on my face?" Nichole asked touching her face.

"No, but its missing something."

"What?"

" _My face."_ Is what he thought but said, "You're missing some fat in those cheeks." Pouting at his comment, Nichole sighed knowing that he was right either way.

"Fine. I'll eat but you have to cook some lasagna for me."

"Deal." The reaper said as he got to work in the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

An hour has passed since Kidd finished and both friends found themselves sitting at the dining table eating in silence. There was tension in the air and none of them were oblivious to it. Nichole fidgeted in her seat cursing under her breath at how calm and collect Kidd seemed to be right now. " _Damned Shinigami. Can't anything make him seem uncomfortable?!"_ The pasta was very well cooked and tasted like a dream, but she just found herself poking and picking at it as she chewed each bite slowly savoring it a little _too_ much. She felt self-conscious eating in front of Kidd since she never had been alone eating with him in a private space. Nichole blushed at the way she might be eating. Each swallow sounded as if it echoed off the walls and it was killing her inside that he may have heard her swallow every time. The witch didn't dare to sneak a glance at the reaper fearing that he might have a look of disgust.

On the other hand, Kidd started to become a little impatient at the pace she was eating. " _Fast. Slow. Fast. Slow. Can't you make up your damned mind woman!?"_ Another thing that was ticking him off was that she would just stare at her plate and not look up at him. Is there something on his face? Or is the food nasty? Kidd just wanted to rip his hair out of frustration. " _Stop picking at the poor food and eat it damn it!"_ Was what he thought in his head. He had finished his plate five minutes ago, and she was past half of her plate. Sighing to himself he stood up quietly and took his plate to the sink and went back to his seat. Clearing his throat to gain her attention, he gave a look of worry to her. "Are you okay there?" He gave a soft smile seeing that she nodded her head.

"I'm honestly full." Nichole said pushing her plate away before standing up. "I'll wash the dishes since you kindly enough cooked for me."

"No, you won't, I'll clean the dishes. You need to go rest." Huffing at his comment Nichole walked right passed him to the sink.

"It's my home and I say what goes and I say that I'll wash the dishes." Before she even got to the sink her plate was snatched away from her hands by Kidd. Turning to face him, Nichole felt her eye twitch. "Give me the plate back." Seeing that he wasn't going to, she took matters in her own hands by abruptly crushing her heel on his foot, making him pull his leg away quickly.

"Crap! That hurts Nick!" Kidd said as let go of the plate, which Nichole caught happily. She turned making her way to the sink again until her legs were swept from under her causing her to fall on her rear end. The plate flew up in the air and Kidd ran to catch it successfully only to get tripped by Nichole, who ran for the flying object. The raven haired teen tackled her, pushing her onto her stomach on the floor and got up quickly only to again fall by tripping over himself. " _How in the hell did that happen!?"_ He thought to himself.

Looking up from her place on the floor Nichole saw that none of them were going to catch the plate. Without a thought, Nichole summoned a little power and shot out an opaque blue mist out from her pointer finger towards the fleeing plate. Realizing a little too late, the mist shot right through the plate breaking it in half as it fell to the floor breaking into more pieces. "You _got_ to be kidding me!" The witch whined as she sagged on the floor in defeat while stretching her arms straight out in front of her. Her ear twitched at the laughing coming from Kidd in front of her. "Oh shut it reaper." Nichole said as she sat up on the floor slouching with her legs crossed. It was a rare sight to see Kidd laughing hard while clutching his sides, but somehow it made her smile. This was a moment that made her feel as if everything was normal again and where she could forget all that had happened. Standing up she made her way towards to Kidd, who was wiping at his watery eyes, and flicked his forehead. _Hard_.

"What the hell was that for!" Kidd snapped rubbing his forehead. It was Nichole's turn to laugh. "What? What's so funny!" He flailed his arms around.

Pointing at his forehead she barely got her words out, "T-there's… a s… scratch now… on the left side… o-of your f-forehead."

"What!" Kidd dashed into the bathroom to check and indeed there was a tiny little scratch from the flick on the left side of his forehead. "No no no no no." the reaper scrambled looking for band-aids to help cover up the line. It was two minutes later when Kidd walked out from the bathroom into the kitchen. Upon seeing the Shinigami, Nichole snorted.

"You look ridiculous."

"I do not care, as long as I'm symmetrical I'm fine with it." And symmetrical he was. There he stood proud with two band-aids on both sides of his forehead. "Did you pick up the pieces from the floor already?" He looked towards the empty floor then towards Nichole who was sitting on the kitchen counter staring at her hands blankly. Walking towards her, Kidd stood in front of her. "Is there something bothering you?" When she didn't respond, Kidd's patience had run out as he slammed his hands on either side of her thighs caging her in between his arms.

Looking up from her hands, Nichole yelp at Kidd's sudden movement. "I-I'M sorry what did you ask again?" If she wanted to, she could just lean in to capture his lips.

"I asked if something was bothering you Nichole." He said annoyed.

Processing his question she responded. "Uh no, there really isn't anything wrong if I have to be honest with you." Clearing her throat, she fidgeted trying to show that she wanted to move. Granting Nichole her space, Kid moved away helping her get off the counter. Pushing her hair behind her ears so looked up again to his face. "So, what now?"

Sighing as he ran his hand through his hair, Kidd thought of his answer. "Well I highly doubt you would want to go out today so how about we just stay in and watch so movies."

"Hm, a movie marathon day. Sounds good." And so that's how they spent the rest of the day, just the two of them sitting on the couch wrapped in a large blanket eating popcorn. By the time the sixth movie rolled around, both were comfortable with each other's presence and sat as if they were a couple. Nichole had her legs over Kidd's, giving the excuse that the couch was too small and she needed to stretch her legs out. While Kidd had his arm draped over her shoulder, giving the excuse that his arm was cramping up. Either way none of them complained of their position nor did they want the other to move. Nichole noticed that it was around 8 pm when she felt her eyes grow heavy and close shut. She opened her eye again slightly to the feeling of a hand on her left outer thigh. It was dark in her living room but she could faintly make out the time, 10:55 pm. The hand on her thigh was removed as she was picked up and carried towards her room. Opening her eyes fully, Nichole looked up to see Kidd, who looked as if he was going to fall asleep any minute. Before she could say anything the door to her room was opened and she was laid on top of her bed with the sheets pulled over her. Seeing Kidd stagger around her room, she finally spoke out to him. "K-Kidd stay here for the night. It's getting late and you're clearly about to pass out."

Looking over to Nichole, Kidd shook his head. "I'm fine. Either way there's no place for me to sleep and your couch is pretty small." He yawned. Though it was true that her couch wasn't the perfect place to sleep, Nichole just couldn't let him go out in the streets. "Don't worry I'll b-"

"Sleep with me," the witch cut him off.

Baffled by her statement Kidd blushed. "W-What?"

"Come and lay on my bed. We can share it." Confused as to why the reaper reacted the way he did, Nichole replayed her previous words. Finally understanding his thought process, the witch blushed furiously. Grabbing a pillow from behind her, she threw it directly towards Kidd's face. "You pervert!"

"You're the one who said it!"

"You're the one who thought it!" Pouting at the Shinigami, she sighed. Pulling back the sheets, she stood up and walked over to her drawers. From there she pulled out some large black gym shorts and one of her over-sized t-shirts in gray. "Here, something comfortable to wear while you sleep." Nodding and taking the offered clothes, the raven went to the bathroom to get dressed. When he left the room, Nichole went back in her drawers to get dressed herself. She wore a yellow thin t-shirt with a pair of light blue short cotton shorts. By the time she finished getting dressed, Kidd walked back into the room with droopy eyes. Giggling at his state, Nichole helped him walk and lay on the bed before climbing in herself. The witch pulled the covers over them and was about to turn the other direction when the reaper's arm grabbed hold of her waist and pulled her to his chest. Her head was supported by his other arm, which was bent so that his hand was beneath his own head. Nichole blushed at the feeling of her forehead touching his chest and looked up only to see that he was already fast asleep. " _I really do love you, Kidd."_ She thought as she let herself drift off to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

It was the next morning when Nichole woke up by the sunlight shining through her curtain. Trying to move her body so that she was facing away from the protruding light, she found herself wrapped in something, or from what she could see, someone. Tensing up, she thought of who could be in her bed. Memories from yesterday swelled up in her head as she slowly lifted her head to see a fast asleep Kidd, who still had his arm around her waist. The witch blushed seeing that during their slumber that their legs entangled themselves together. She also noticed that her head was on top of Kidd's chest, with her hand on his taunt stomach.

Nichole blushed deeper when she noted that her hand was _inside_ of his shirt, _touching_ his bare stomach. Panicking, she moved her hand slowly down his stomach. Her fingers brushed against his smooth skin, feeling all the rigidness of his abdomen under her fingertips. Feeling a bit bold and taking into consideration that he's still sleeping, Nichole moved her hand to the side to feel him all over, her hand lingering over his pelvic bone where she can feel the indented "v-line". Her pinkie found the waistband of the shorts he was wearing and being extremely curious, she gently slid her pinkie right under for a complete second. With that only second her mind went crazy thinking about how he would look _under there. "Oh sweet Death, kill me now."_ Was he big? Average? Thi-

"Like what you feel?" Yelping at the sudden interruption, Nichole fell off the bed in a heap with the blanket. Rubbing her bottom, the witch blushed at being caught red-handed. "You okay there?"

Looking up towards the bed, she felt her face burn all over seeing Kidd, who turned over onto his stomach hugging a pillow under his head with half of his face buried, looking at her with his gleaming golden eye.

Shaking her head, she answered to the best of her abilities. "Y-Yea I'm fine." Standing up, Nichole looked over to the clock on her desk that read 11:00 am. Throwing the blanket towards a still staring reaper, Nichole grabbed clothes quickly from her closet and headed towards the door. "I'm going to shower." She called over her shoulder closing the door behind her. Opening and closing the door to the bathroom, Nichole let out a deep breath she didn't knew she was holding. Seeing a disheveled Kidd was really a sight to see with his hair messed up pointing in all directions along with a smirk playing at the lips and his eyes, oh those eyes, were mesmerizing. Golden eyes that were very bright, vivid, taunting, and a glint of something else she couldn't quite put. Mischievous? It didn't matter, all she wanted to do now was shower and that's what she did.

Sighing to himself, Kidd turned back over to his back kicking the covers off. He doesn't know why, but when he's around Nichole he just feels different. He doesn't feel the need to be calm and mature around her. The Shinigami felt as though he can let loose without being teased for the sudden change. Nichole, besides Liz and Patty, is the only person who has seen this side of him. Draping his right arm over his face, he placed his left hand over where she touched. A blush creeped on to his cheeks as he remembered how her soft hands felt against his skin. All he wanted to do was to climb up on her and kiss her endless. No woman was able to rile him up like this witch is able to and it really struck him. He never was interested in love as much until Nichole came around. Sure he has had a girlfriend or two in the past, but they didn't really catch his attention like the one who allowed him to sleep in her bed last night. This feeling was new to him and he didn't want it to go away. Kidd was sure enough that Nichole was someone he didn't want to lose and would practically cage her up in his home if he was given the choice to. The Shinigami doesn't want anyone to take away his crush and would try his best to scare away anyone who even dare to show interest. Just seeing her near Soul these past months before their mission made him want to rip her away and say 'She's mine!'

He was interrupted by Nichole opening the door to the room showered and dressed. He noticed that she was wearing her old usual outfit which made him smile. Her hair was styled the same way as yesterday and it suited her look.

"Like what you see?" Snapping out of his little trance Kidd brought his attention to a giggling Nichole, who appeared to have clothes in her hands. "Oh here, Liz came and dropped this off for you."

Dumbfounded by this, Kidd stood from the bed and accepted the clothes. "Thanks I guess I'll go shower now." He for some reason felt his cheeks burn red as he passed Nichole. It was his turn to leave the room and shower leaving Nichole to her own thoughts.

The witch's mind blew up after he left. She just can't get him out of her mind. Right now all she wants to do is go in there, push him against the wall and kiss him endlessly. " _What is he doing to me."_ Nichole thought as she dragged herself towards the bed to straighten it. After she made her bed, the witch couldn't help but flop onto it taking in Kidd's lingering scent. He smelled very minty, like as if he was winter or something. She wished she could just bottle up his scent and keep it with her every day so she can just open it whenever or just have him stay with her all day so she can smell him herself.

Huffing she turned herself over and hugged a small pillow to her face. This man is doing something to her and it's driving her crazy. No one has affected her this way like the Shinigami is, not even Soul. She doesn't know what to think of him. He totally disarms her without even trying. Whenever she is around him he always distracts her from her thought process quickly throwing her off track. Hell, if Kidd were to tell her to jump off a building Nichole most likely would do it without a second thought. The reaper has gotten under her skin and she doesn't like it one bit. She loves him and all but Nichole doesn't want anyone too close to her. Soul, even after dating her for a year, doesn't know her as well as he should have. Everyone at the academy has never spoken to her on the deep levels about her life experience before the academy. Stein, Spirit, and Lord Death only know the surface of her story. They just knew that she was thrown out and had some type of bounty on her head to who ever was able to kill her.

During her time alone before coming to the academy Nichole survived by earning money doing what she knew she can do best with her abilities. She killed for money. It didn't matter who it was, but as long as she got money out of it she was fine. There were incidents where she was chased out of small villages that at that time was enough to push her over the edge. She would black out and wake up covered in blood. Nichole was grateful that during that time she wasn't conscious of what she had done. The witch remembers everything she has done to the people who she has killed and tortured when she was conscious. She did anything if it meant that she would survive, but she hated to admit the joy and freedom in murdering people. Because of this Nichole even took on assasination jobs that paid her a great amount of money. Of course the employer looked at her doubtfully considering how young she was, but after allowing her to demonstrate what she was capable of they hired her right away.

When the witch had some free time, she would search for her parents whereabouts. They didn't live in the house they lived in before so she asked around. One day as she was inspecting a potential house that could be harboring her parents she was ambushed my men sent to kill the young witch. After the ambushed Nichole spent the rest of her years hiding in fear because whenever she would go out there was always someone trying to get ather. Even with her great abilities she didn't think that it was enough to keep her alive for long. Never trusting anyone or anything, Nichole vowed to not get attached to a single person.

Sitting up on her bed she made way to her desk. Sitting on the chair she took a key out that was taped under the table and unlocked a drawer on the side of the desk. Opening it revealed piles of papers that were written on and took out a folded file that was placed on top. It had her name on it. Nichole got a hold of this folder from Edna's office. After getting Maka and Soul out of the club she went in search for Kidd. She was nearing Edna's office when the door opened suddenly, quickly ducking into a darkened open room the teen watched as the seemingly angered older woman sped away to the other side of the building. Curious to what she was up to in her office, the witch made her way into Edna's space. There was papers and folders littering the once clean desk and Nichole couldn't help herself but look through the mess.

Nichole finished looking through a few papers when she stopped dead in her tracks. There in front of her was a folder with her name on it. Her _real_ name. It read ' _Nichole Koltz'_ and for the first time in forever the witch had a piece of her identity revealed. Sure she remembered her old house and parents, but she never remembered her life before everything. It was as if her memory was fogged over glass, but seeing her name lifted something off of her chest. Grabbing hold of the file, Nichole opened it unveiling several photos of her and her parents confirming it was indeed her information and actual name. There was pictures of her at many different ages and places. Covered in blood and hidden in a place that she lived in for period of time. The fact that they had found her when she thought she was hidden where no one could find her was chilling. Flipping through more photos of houses that may have been where her parents had lived in she stopped frozen in place. Her violet eyes widen at what was splayed in front of her. There were pictures of what was her parents or _left_ of them. Tortured, slashed, shot, and pull apart. What haven't they done to them and she didn't want to look further to find out.

Nichole felt like she could throw up at any moment but swallowed it down folding the file and shuffling it into the tight dress she performed in. Embedding her sword into Edna's body gave her a sense of satisfaction. For a moment she felt like she was back in time, when she killed to survive, but this time she killed because she wanted too. Nichole would be lying if she said she didn't enjoy it. She was disgusted by the way happiness filled her tainted heart when she finished off the elder woman. The teen remember the look of horror and shock that reflected Kidd's face when she turned towards him. It was a face that was all too familiar and it didn't sit well with her.

Frowning at herself and the memory, Nichole placed the file in her drawer and locked it away where hopefully no one would go snooping around. Taping the key back under the desk she sat there with her back facing the door pondering.

Unknown to her, Kidd stood there with the door half open witnessing everything. Although he didn't see the contents of the file he knew it was something important and deep seeing the way the witch tensed when looking over it. The reaper as well couldn't help but feel curious on what else she hid in the locked drawer. Feeling that he should make his presence known he closed the door very softly and opened it again making some noise signaling his arrival.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to grab something to eat before I head to the academy." He said rubbing a towel over his head trying to act as if he saw nothing.

Jumping out of her seat startled, she looked over to Kidd seeing that he was in usual symmetrical suit attire. Out everything she could have done at that moment Nichole started to giggle. Raising a brow Kidd couldn't help but ask.

"What's so funny?"

Pointing at him then herself Nichole answered him smiling. "I can't help but point out that we usually wear the same colors." Looking down at himself then her, Kidd let out a chuckle at the fact that was indeed true to the core. They were both pale as well in skin tone. "I think the only thing difference between us is our eye and hair color as well that I wear the pendant to give me some more color." She said taking the pendant that was resting in a velvet box on the desk.

Walking over to the witch, Kidd took the pendant from her hands and gently lifted her dress collar up, latched it around her neck and folded the collar back over it so that it rested under the fabric. Still standing in front of the sitting witch, the young Shinigami lightly held the emerald pendant looking at it in a tenderly.

"You know I was always against my father giving my mothers pendant to you, but as years went by I was able to learn more about you even more so on the cruise and now looking at it hanging around your neck I think your the most perfect person my father could have picked to wear it." Kidd shared placing the emerald back in place on top of her chest.

Softly touching the stone, Nichole was in complete shock at what the reaper had just told her. She just sat there looking at his face in a dazed not knowing what to tell him. The fact that he was standing so close to her made the already intimate moment even more intimate. Swallowing once she looked down at her lap where she began to fiddle with the hem of her dress. Nichole was at a lost for words. Her cheeks began to flush at her silence.

"K-Kidd I don't know what to say really. If you would have told me earlier on that it bothered you I would have respectfully given the pendant back in one piece."

"Well I'm happy that I didn't."

"S-Sorry I re-"

"Sh, Nichole." The raven haired teen crouched down to kneel and sit on his calves making so that Nichole had to look down at him while he spoke. "Look, these past months I was given the chance to really get to know you personally and I'm extremely grateful that I did. You're such a special person to me right now that I never want to let you down. It tears me apart to see you not care for your properly and I hate to see you in such a sad mood. From this day on I vow to you that I will do everything in my power to protect you from anything and anyone who is a threat," he finished taking her shaking hands into his cold yet warm ones.

Nichole was filled with love and admiration for the Shinigami in front of her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she stared at Kidd. She tried to blink them away but they fell over and streamed down hot on her flushed cheeks. Never in her life has anyone got down on their knees to tell her something so powerful and meaningful. The witch closed her partially open mouth to gather her thoughts. She feared that if she talked the only thing that would come out are sobs. Searching for any indication that he was lying, Nichole took in a deep breathe after finding none and found her voice to speak.

"T-hank you so much Kidd. You d-don't know how m-much that means to me." Wiping away at her eyes she took the reaper's hand and stood up pulling him up with her. Now having to look up to see his face, Nichole wrapped her arms around him bringing him in for a warm hug. "Thank you so much," she whispered into his suit jacket.

Kidd tightly wrapped one arm around her while softly caressing her head with his other hand. He meant everything he said but he didn't add that he was going to fight to win her heart over. Placing his chin on her head and wrapping his other arm around her, he close his eyes. Feeling her right against him was everything he dreamt it to be. He couldn't help but think about how her body fit perfectly against his and how warm she was.

After a few minutes of holding each other, Kidd felt that Nichole had calmed down and opened his eyes. With his chin on her head he spoke, "So how about going out for that breakfast?"


	15. Chapter 15

Kidd and Nichole found themselves walking into a small little cafe that was located between two restaurants. On the outside before entering the daily specials were written on a chalkboard leading into a small gated patio that held some round tables for those who wish to sit and eat in the light morning sun. Inside the cafe were the same round tables that had polished glass tops with the menu under the glass. The tables seated two people at the most and each and every one had a small red vase with yellow carnation flowers. The ceiling had slow turning ceiling fans above, with light classical music playing softly in the background. The front walls bared large radius windows while the floor was shiny dark wood as if no one has ever set a foot on it. There are displays of pastries and next to them is the cashier at the cash register.

Deciding to sit next to one of the large windows, Kidd took Nichole's seat out, waited for her to sit and pushed her in to the table before he seated himself.

"Such a gentleman," Nichole teased as she hung her brown shoulder bag over the back of her chair.

Shrugging at her teasing Kidd smiled that the witch seemed to be more relaxed. The Shinigami noticed that for the second day in a row, Nichole had the marks on her arms visible.

He watched as she propped her head on her hand whilst reading the menu seemingly to be humming to herself. Seeing that she was in a good mood, he didn't dare to ruin her moment. Sitting there with his hands clasped together on his lap while leaning back slightly on his chair, Kidd found himself enjoying the warm sun through the window. As he was making to ask her what she wanted to order a waiter smartly dressed in white button up shirt and black dress pants with a black half apron tied around his hips came to do exactly that.

"Good morning ma'am and sir. My name is Gale and I'll be serving you folks today. What shall you two be having today?" The reaper couldn't help but be bothered by how the waiter stared at his crush. All he wanted to do was cover Nichole from the waiters gaze.

Pondering over the menu humming to herself, Nichole made up her mind. "I think I'll have the bacon, egg, and cheese biscuit with a small order of hash browns." She said cheerfully up to the waiter, causing him to blush slightly. Clearing his throat Gale nodded writing the order down before turning his attention to a fuming Kidd. "And you sir?"

"I'll have a serving of pancakes with some eggs and a bagel." Kidd said looking up towards the waiter with a straight face. Nodding at the order given Gale began jotting it down hastily, satisfying the Shinigami. Looking at both customers expectantly, the waiter asked he next question. "Drinks?"

"Coffee with two creams," both teens said at the same time. Swerving their heads towards one another they laughed together. The waiter nodded one last time before heading back towards the kitchen.

Kidd took this opportunity to tease his companion a bit. "You seem to have an admirer Nick."

"Who?"

"Our lovely waiter Gale."

"Oh stop, he was being nice." Rolling her eyes at his statement, she decided to pull his leg as well. "You're just jealous," the witch added while wiggling a finger in Kidd's direction. What she didn't expect was what he said next.

"What if I am?" He said while crossing his arms with a devious smirk. With that Nichole almost fell off her seat. Her face must have been a site to see because Kidd started to laugh with a hand over his mouth to not disturb other customers. "I'm just messing with you Nick don't worry." He said waving her expression off. " _If only I can just tell you,"_ he thought to himself sullenly.

Nichole on the other hand had her heart beating a mile per second. Her body felt warm inside and she successfully refrain from blushing madly. The witch couldn't help but think if the reaper felt the same way as she did for him. " _No way,"_ she thought to herself. It was best if they stayed the way they were. Kidd deserved better than her and that was that. She will just sit and admire from a distance as he lives his life. Even if it means that at one point she would have to see him marry someone else. As much as it pains her chest, it just has to be like that. No matter how much she yearns for him, the Shinigami would never come to love her broken and dark. Turning her head to face the window, she propped her head up on her hand closing her eyes to dwell in daydreams of what her and Kidd could become.

"Hey Kidd."

"Hm?"

"What do you look for in a lover?"

"W-what?" The question knocked him off balance. "Well u-uh, I think a lover should of course be caring, respectful, attentive, care for themselves, loyal, is able to joke around, compassionate, honest, fair and able to have responsibilities. That's just to name the few that I can really think of."

Nodding at the answer provided to her, Nichole sighed softly. "You'll find someone like that one day and when you do I'll be there rooting you on." She said softly smiling towards the reaper.

Kidd sensed that there was a hidden meaning behind her statement, but before he can ask Gale came back with their orders. As the waiter set their plates and drinks down, Kidd couldn't stop himself from starring in confusion and wonder at the witch in front of him. Was she asking because she may have wanted to see if he was interested? Was it out of pure curiosity? The world may never know. As they began eating the silence between them was relatively calm considering the recent interaction. Every now and then the Shinigami looked up to catch a glimpse of his love interest poking at her food as if she was daydreaming. The way her purple eyes glinted in the sun was mesmerizing so much that he could stare at them all day if he was given the chance. All he wanted to do was reach over and capture her hand in his to place a kiss on it.

After finishing their breakfast and drinks, the teens cleaned the table up. Reaching for her purse to grab her wallet she was stopped.

"Put that back I'll pay."

"No I'll pay, don't flatter yourself."

"Nick really, I'll pay I'm the one inviting you."

"Seal it, I'm paying it's the least I can do after you cooked for me."

"I'm paying."

"No I'm paying."

"Too late I have the money in my hand already," Kidd said in triumph.

Rolling her eyes, Nichole swirled her finger in a circle making a soft red enchantment. Right before their eyes, Kidd's money vanished in thin air. His eyes widen in shock.

"Hey! Where did it go!?"

"Back in your wallet don't worry I have it covered." In that moment she took about the amount needed and paid the waiter plus a tip. Chuckling at the raven's reaction, Nichole stood from her seat draping her shoulder purse in its respective place and nudged the still frozen Shinigami offering her hand. "Oh come on, get up I'll walk you to the academy." Shaking out of his frozen state Kidd looked over to her outstretched hand taking it, which allowed her to drag him out of his seat and out of the cafe. Feeling her hand in his made the reaper blush lightly.

Reluctantly Nichole took her hand out of his once they were out of the small cafe and felt a small refusal from Kidd, but didn't think much of it. Walking in the direction of the academy, she felt off since she wasn't entering it for the next few days. "Say you think they'll let me in just to sit in a class?"

"I highly doubt it." Kidd replied looking over to her. He really wanted to hold her hand but knew he couldn't.

"Nichole! Kidd! Over here!" Said teens looked over slightly to their left seeing Tsubaki waving at them with BlackStar, Maka, and Soul besides her. The sight of Soul made Nichole stop dead in her tracks. Nichole's hand unconsciously gripped Kidd's suit sleeve. Looking down at her hand then at her face, Kidd quickly recognized the problem. "Remember what I told you earlier. I'll be here to help and protect you so don't panic," Kidd whispered to her tenderly placing a hand on the small of her back, pushing her into the direction of their friends who looked to be worried.

Hearing his voice tell her to calm down made her feel less tense. As they closed in on the group, Nichole was startled when Maka ran at her to give her a bone crushing hug.

"Thank Death himself that you're alright! I thought the worse Nick! I'm so glad you're on your feet." Maka said shaking the witch back and forth by her shoulders.

"She'll be dead if you don't stop shaking her Maka." Said Kidd as he placed his hands on Nichole's shoulders to keep her from wobbling off. "Try not to shake her too much, she's still pretty weak."

Dusting his hands off of her, Nichole for the hundredth time rolled her eyes. "I'm fine I can handle myself Kidd I don't need you babying me."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am."

"You can barely walk straight, it's as if you're drunk."

"Well I might as well be drunk if you're going to act this way all the time."

The group of friends watched as the two bickered away. This was something totally new to them and they didn't know how to feel about it. Never have they seen Kidd act this way to Nichole. Before anything happened he never really interacted this much with the witch. Heck he never spoke this much to any of them besides Liz and Patty.

Soul stood behind the group watching intently. He really didn't want to push his luck right now. He saw the way Nichole's face changed when she spotted him from afar. All he wished for was her to talk to him. He knew he messed up big time but he can't get her out of his head. He and Maka haven't gotten together because of that very reason. He can't seem to get the witch out of his head and seeing her argue with Kidd made him jealous.

He was snapped out of his thoughts as Maka nudged him with her elbow. She raised her eyebrow at him in question, but shrugged when he shook his head to signal it was nothing. He turned his attention back over to the pair who were at the moment having an intense stare off with their arms crossed. He and the rest of them couldn't help but see that they seemed to be almost the same in appearance. All was left was for the witch to dye her hair black and white. It was as if they were built for each other. At that Soul's mood turned sour.

Getting bored of the pair BlackStar moved forward wanting to get his fight with Kidd that never happened. "AHH IM TIRED OF THIS KIDD COME AND FIGHT ME RIGHT NOW!" He swung his ready fist towards the reaper only to be caught in his hand. Kidd quickly took BlackStar's hand and flipped him over his shoulder sending him flying into a nearby tree. Jumping out of the tree, BlackStar ran full speed towards the waiting Shinigami only to be tripped swiftly by Maka causing him to come face first to the ground. Picking himself up he glared at her venomously. "WHAT THE HELL MAKA DON'T YOU SEE THAT I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF TAKING KIDD DOWN!?"

Waving him off as if he was nothing Maka responded unbothered by his outburst. "We can't afford getting to class late just because you decided to pick a fight that you can't win." She said mockingly cocking her head to the side.

"WHA-" Before he can finish Tsubaki shot him a uncharacteristic glare at him that made him shut up.

Satisfied with her work, Tsubaki smiled warmly at Nichole as she gave her a small hug. "I was really worried about you after seeing you so limp on your bed after Kidd called me, but I'm glad to see that you're ok. We both are isn't that right BlackStar?" She said looking over to a aggressively nodding BlackStar. "Are you heading to the academy?"

"I am but I'm just walking Kidd over. I'm not to come back for the next four days. Lord Death wants me recover."

Shaking her head at the witch's response the weapon chose her next words. "Well shall we get going?"

After everyone got themselves ready they started their trek towards the school.


	16. Chapter 16

Finding themselves at the start of the long treacherous stairs to the academy, the group of friends found Spirit at the first step standing as if he was on guard.

"Papa? What are you doing?" Maka said closing in on her ridiculous father.

Saluting to her and her friends, he pointed directly at the witch behind everyone. "I'm here to keep Nichole there from entering the academy."

Rubbing her forehead at the measure that were taken Nichole became irritated. "Spirit this is unnecessary. I just came to drop Kidd off and it so happen that we bumped into Maka and them."

"Doesn't mean you won't try to get in."

"Don't you think I'm cable of sneaking in?"

"You won't be able to get by."

"Is that a challenge?" Nichole questioned the death scythe seriously.

"Be my guest." Said a very cocky Spirit.

Pushing her friends out of the way a tanned hand came to stop her. Following the hand up to the owner, Nichole found her looking into red pupils. Soul had an unreadable face but if she guess, he was maybe trying to get her to reconsider what she might be planning to do. Just looking at him made her shiver in the inside.

"Don't push yourself. You know you should be resting not fighting." Her ex said in a reasoning tone.

"Soul I wouldn't if I were you, even a god like me knows." BlackStar said trying to remind his friend of his place. He may be childish most times, but he can sense when something is going to turn bad.

Snatching her arm away, Nichole felt herself become aggravated. "Don't you dare lay another hand on me. Better thank death that I myself didn't pulverize you to dust." She spat at him standing directly in front him looking dead in his eyes.

Before he can rethink his words Soul lashed back at her. "You can't even fight without your insanity taking over, so what makes you think that you can. All you ever accomplish is damaging or possibly kill whatever is in your path."

Everyone was at a lost for words. Kidd and Spirit were quickly making their way towards the pair when Nichole stopped them in their tracks.

"Fight me. Think that your so tough? Come at me then." The witch stepped closer so that they were practically in each other's faces. "Show me what you got."

Instantly Soul turned his arm into a blade lashing at Nichole causing her to jump back. Clapping her hands together, Nichole summoned her heavy metal sword forth. Jumping back again to avoid Soul's blade, the witch block him. Pushing his bladed arm to the left Nichole grabbed onto her own swords blade band smashed the handle into his face knocking him off balance.

Finding his foot he barely dodged Nichole sword that grounded itself in the floor where he was just standing. Running at her full speed, Soul jumped turning his foot into another blade swinging at the waiting witch only for her to catch it, cutting herself and swing him to the ground forcefully. Digging her foot painfully into his back she pushed down so hard that she created a crater where he laid. "Not so tough after all huh?" Nichole said twisting his leg to the right where he can feel it almost snap. Crying out in pain, Soul quickly turned his other leg and twisted himself around finally slashing at her legs making her let go of his leg. Quickly getting back on his feet Soul turned his arm into his scythe handle swiftly landing a painful blow to the side of Nichole's head sending her crashing and destroying the stairs where she landed.

Nichole put out her hands in time to summon an enchantment circle to shield herself from Soul's handle again. Quickly making work of the enchantment writing , the witch blew into the circle to spew out a large pillar of fire catching Soul, who was still on the other side, burning him.

Falling to the ground burnt, Soul was barely sitting up when several small knife started hitting the floor around until one landed its mark on his right foot. Unbearable pain seared through his body as he pulled out the dagger. Seeing that the fight was becoming serious, the weapons decided to use a new technique that he learned. Limping up into a stance, Soul turned his right arm into a blade again and channeled his wavelength energy to it. Noticing a enchantment circle under him, Soul hastily swung his arm to the left slicing the air in front of him sending a blue charge of his wavelength energy towards the surprised looking witch.

Maka seeing this knew what was going to happen but as she was going to step in she was brought back by Spirit who held her tightly not allowing her to go any further. "Papa let me go! This is going already too far and that move shouldn't be used on her!"

Facing his daughter, he was about the ask her what she meant but Kidd beat him to the punch.

"What do you mean it shouldn't be used on her?" Kidd asked his fellow meister in all seriousness. The reaper knew he should have stop Nichole from the beginning but he thought she can handle herself. So seeing Maka panic the way she is now made him regret his decision instantly. "Maka answer me!"

"It'll make her wavelength go out of order which can cause her to be mentally paralyzed for a brief moment. Who knows what can happen in her head!" Maka rushly explained. Kidd looked over to the fighting duo and saw that it was too late to put himself in between the shot of energy and his beloved witch. All he can do now was to watch in terror at what might unfold before them all.


	17. Chapter 17

Nichole was caught dumbfounded at the move Soul used that she didn't have enough time to summon up another shield or dodge. She only had enough time to cross her arms in front of her and brace herself for impact. All she felt was white hot pain radiating throughout her body. Nichole felt her energy rage out of control briefly snapping her mind in different pieces. Closing her eyes to recollect herself, the teen found herself reliving and witnessing all the murders she has committed. The moment was short lived but it was enough to bring forth all the pain and guilt she felt from doing what she did in the past. She felt the excitement and joy which triggered her to be disgusted as well. The shot of the blast send her flying into the ground sliding a couple of yards. The witch left a deep dent in the ground from where she slid. Nichole couldn't control herself, she felt her hands slip from the mental handle that kept her Madness locked away. The next thing she knew her eyes opened, she had control and was conscious of the Madness taking over, but all she felt at that moment that she was overwhelmed with the urge to turn everything into dust.

Lifting herself from the crater she laid in, Nichole stood up to see people she knew but didn't at the same time in front of her staring, frozen. Hearing shuffling to her right, her attention was directed towards a young man with white hair. For some reason she felt as if she knew him, but she was sidetracked by the sudden urge to rip his head off. Quaking ruby pupils met black soulless eyes.

Soul would be lying if he said that he wasn't scared of Nichole when she loses it. Seeing no whites in her eyes and black veins sprouting from the outer corners, he knew for sure that he had broken her hold on sanity. He watched helplessly as her tribal marks slithered to cover the rest of her untouched skin, even under her sheer leggings can he see the marks spread. It was chilling to see this version of Nichole. Her face, neck, and every part of her skin were littered with swirling marks. The scythe felt himself shiver at the sight of her.

The witch knew what was going on but didn't care. She was blissfully numb. Bringing her right arm up at a 90 degree angle she lifted her hand showing her marked palm towards Soul. A enormous purplish black enchantment circle manifested under where she stood with a smaller version appearing in front of her hand. Under Soul the same circle shows entrapping him from moving.

The air around her and Soul began to wildly whip around their hair as rock debris began to hover over the ground. Dark clouds formed above them swirling as if they were alive. Nichole smiled wickedly cocking her head to the side lazily as she began to chant.

"Machabæus autem, invocato in potestatibus, in hoc ego considerans te-"

Kidd came up from behind Nichole covering her eyes with one hand while his other arm, bringing her own arms to her side, wrapped around her body bringing her back down to the ground for she had begun to levitate. Making quick time, Kidd pushed her head back against his chest so he was able to whisper directly into her ear stilling covering her eyes so she would be able to focus on his voice.

Placing his lips softly to her ear he sat with his legs crossed pulling a thrashing Nichole into his lap. Keeping a firm grip on her, Kidd murmured.

"Shh, Nichole. I know you can hear me and I know the real you is in there. Concentrate on my voice and try to calm yourself down. I'm counting on you to get a hold of insanity and push back into your box." Sensing the witch tense halting her movements dissipating her enchantments, he took this time to call out to the others.

"Spirit, BlackStar get Soul out of here before anything else goes down hill. Tsubaki run and find Stein we'll need his help. Maka go keep an eye on Soul, I think he'll need someone."

Nodding at their orders they set into motion. Dashing away Tsubaki went up the stairs in search for the mad scientist. Spirit released his daughter and made his way to a frozen Soul. BlackStar already beating Spirit to his friend, began trying to snap him out of his state.

"Hellooooooo. Ssoouulllll. YUHHOOOOO SOUL SNAP OUT OF IT YOU'RE GOING TO DIE IF YOU DON'T MOVE!" BlackStar shouted.

Seeing that he wasn't moving anytime soon Spirit hoisted the scythe over his shoulder and began running away from the scene with BlackStar right behind him.

"HEY HAVE RESPECT FOR A GOD. BE HAPPY THAT A YOU WERE PAIRED WITH A GREAT ASSASSIN LIKE ME!" He called out to Spirit.

Looking behind him, Spirit call out to his daughter. "Maka! Come on I don't want you to be near Nichole if anything else happens!"

Feeling lost, Maka looked over to Kidd who was looking right back to her telling her to go with them by nodding at her. Nodding right back at him she broke into a run as she went to catch up with the three retreating figures.

Seeing that everyone went without another word, Kidd focused at his task at hand. Nichole had began to buck and thrash once again almost making him lose his grip on her. Keeping his hand firmly over her eyes he began speaking to her.

"Nichole please fight this. This madness isn't you and you know it. You're going to hurt someone and you'll regret it whe-" He was cut off by the witch laughing maliciously.

"Let me go." She vindictively said. "This is between me and him." Her voice sounded like ice traveling through his veins.

Kidd shook his head violently. "You know I'm not letting that happen Nick. Not until you snap yourself out of it."

"What are you trying to accomplish here? Don't you know that I have murdered hundreds of people? Offing another person wouldn't hurt." She laughed out. "It's not going to make a difference don't you see? I live for the kill and always will and after I'm done with him I'll come for _you_." The crazed witch cackled.

The Shinigami wasn't sure if what she revealed to him was true or not but he didn't bother himself with it at the moment. "You know your lying to yourself. Stop resisting it. Find the handle Nichole!" Just as he got the words out another enchantment circle sprouted under them and looked as if it was sparking dark purple electricity.

"If you won't let me go I'll just make you."

"Nic-"

"Plenam potestatem."

The air around them crackled as the enchantment glowed to life hitting them both with unbearable amounts of electricity. Kidd held his ground still holding onto Nichole. Pain was everywhere but he refused to let go. Their clothing flapped wildly as they were shocked. "Nichole stop this! You're going to hurt yourself!"

"I don't care if I hurt myself I don't fear pain." The witch yelled over the cackling noise. "I don't care if I hurt you either. I don't know you so you're nothing to me."

Hearing that was a stab through the heart, but he knew this was just her madness speaking. Kidd needed her to realize who he was so he started tell her exactly that.

"You do know me! I'm Death the Kidd! I'm the son of Lord Death! We're close friends Nichole remember!?"

"Altior potentia" Lightning from the dark clouds above started to relentlessly strike them with greater power in which Kidd cried out in pain from.

"Nichole you're going to kill us both stop!"

"I'm not afraid death. I welcome it."

"For Deaths sake Nichole!" Cursing, Kidd moved Nichole to the side just enough so that he was able to place his mouth on top of hers. As he did this, he felt a hard tug on his soul the same time the electricity hit one final time with tremendous force before shifting out. The dark clouds rolled away into thin air shining the still morning sun upon the pair. Nichole twitched against Kidd's lips as her marks receded back to her arms normally.

Feeling the air go back to normal, Kidd removed his lips for the witch's lips and looked down at her confused. "What?" Removing his hand that was over her eyes, he saw that she opened her eyes to show her amethyst colored pupils.

"Kidd? Kidd!" Nichole jumped out of the reaper's lap to catch him in her arms as he fell over backwards. "Kidd!? Wake up! Please, please don't be dead." She cried out placing his back on the floor. Trying to shake him awake, Nichole found herself crying harder. How could she do this? He didn't deserve this. " _HE DIDN'T DESERVE THIS!"_ She cried out in her head.


	18. Chapter 18

Pushing down below his rib cage, Nichole began to perform CPR. After a few pumps he pinched his nose and lifted his chin up placing her mouth over his. She began blowing air into him and repeated the steps. Seeing no reaction, Nichole felt around for a pulse. Feeling none she cried out in frustration hitting his chest weakly as she bent her back to scream into the morning sky. " _KIDD!"_ She did the one thing she vowed not to do anymore, to not end lives. Still trying to get air into him Nichole looked up at the sound of her name.

"Nichole!" Tsubaki yelled over running towards her with Stein behind her. Seeing to what seemed to be a lifeless Kidd she gasped in horror. The shadow weapon's eyes widen in horror at the sight. "W-what happened!?"

Shaking her head crying Nichole kept pumping his chest. "I-I went overboard Tsubaki. I c-couldn't hold myself b-back." She sniffed through her tears. "He's not w-waking up." She said hoarsely.

"Tsubaki get Nichole off of him I need to get close." Stein said walking towards the pair in the ground. Shedding tears of her own, Tsubaki snapped herself out and made her way to her helpless looking friend.

"Kidd. Wake. Up. Please. I'm s-so sorry." She managed to get out. Her mouth felt thick with saliva that she couldn't speak properly. Looking up she felt Tsubaki pull her away which was something she did not want to happen right now. "Let me go Tsubaki! I can't leave him!"

Seeming to struggle with getting her away Tsubaki was about to ask Stein for help when she felt Nichole being taken out of her arms.

Spirit took the weeping witch into his arms as she tried weakly wiggling out of his grasp. "Don't worry Tsubaki I got her." He said with a sad smile. "Stein is there anything you can do to get him to wake up?"

Cranking the bolt in his head, the scientist answered gravely. "He doesn't have a pulse. Before I can do anything I'll have to get his heart pumping again." Ignoring the cries of Nichole and gasps of Tsubaki, Stein rubbed his hands together placing them directly on top of Kidd's heart. "Clear."

"Profess-" Tsubaki started to say but was startled when Stein's hands sparked to life sending jolts into the reapers chest. Kidd's body arched off the ground but didn't have any other reaction. Covering her mouth at the measures being taken to bring Kidd back to life, Tsubaki suddenly felt sorry for her witch friend. The things she has been through the past couple of months have been horrible nearly breaking her and having this happen worried the shadow weapon. Who knew how Nichole would take it if she was the reason why Kidd died. Letting out silent tears, Tsubaki prayed for the couple.

"Clear." Stein repeated. Nothing.

"Clear." Nothing.

"Clear." Nothing again.

Spirit didn't know how to take this. Nichole was practically crying out her heart and soul. It pained him seeing the young teen like this. She was like a second daughter to him and knowing that she has suffered so much at a young age pulled at his heart strings. He knew that the witch had power but no one ever thought that she had this much. She is very dangerous person and he's seeing the results of it in person. The father felt Nichole slump against him and looked down at her. She still had tears flowing down her face in waves but she didn't make any noise. Seeing this reaction didn't sit well with Spirit.

It was as if everything was in slow motion. Watching the scientist jolt Kidd's body over and over again made the reality worse. What has she done. If Kidd really died, Nichole wouldn't be able to live with herself. Hell, she can't stand even breathing right now. That should be her on the ground not Kidd. Numbness filled her body as she fell to her knees out of Spirits grasp. " _It's all my fault."_ She thought. He was supposed to live out his life, fall in and out of love, get married, have kids, inherit his father position, and many more things. But because of her own recklessness and inability to cope well with certain events she has ended the life of the person she loved.

"Clear." Stein called out again. Still nothing. Cranking his bolt aggressively, he rubbed his hands and placed them back on the reapers lifeless chest. "Come on dammit." This time he put more power into his shock jolting the body practically into the air. Checking his pulse for what seemed to be the millionth time, he grinned in victory. There it was, a pulse. Faint but it was there. Waving his hand towards himself he spoke hurriedly. "Spirit come and help me. I got a pulse and I need to get him to the infirmary quickly." As both men gathered the Shinigami into their arms a portal opened in front of them. Looking behind, they spotted the source.

Nichole stood there with her hand out that had a blue enchantment circle. The girl had a blank face while she spoke. "You won't get to the infirmary any time soon if you take the stairs."

Nodding in a way of thanks, both men stepped through the portal. Closing it after them Nichole just stood frozen looking at the place where they walked through. The morning breeze swept her hair and all she wanted to do right now was to be at Kidd's side. But she knew she can't.

Slowly stepping towards her still friend, Tsubaki hugged her softly. "It's going to be okay Nichole. Stein is a good doctor, Kidd will make it out of this." She spoke sincerely. The truth is that she too is worried that even Stein can't help the barely alive reaper, but if it made her suffering friend feel any better then so be it.

Shaking her head at what her shadow weapon friend said Nichole smiled sadly. "No Tsubaki. Nothing will ever be fine even if he comes out of this alive."


	19. Chapter 19

It's been a week since Kidd almost lost his life. Stein with the help of the academy nurses was able to keep Kidd stable. He currently is still asleep at his home with a oxygen mask strapped around his face and has yet to awaken. The news of the incident spread like wildfire and everyone never stopped talking about it.

Nichole spent everyday back at her home sitting at the dining room table. Bottles of hard liquors littered the floors with broken glass cups. Two days after the incident Lord Death called Nichole in...

Walking into the new door that lead to the Death Room, Nichole braced herself for what was to come. She found the elder grim reaper staring into his mirror. The mirror reflected the room where Kidd was kept. The witch looked away pained to even see such a strong person look so fragile.

Turning himself to face the teen, Death cleared his throat. "Nichole I called upon you today to tell you that he's stable and that he'll wake up when his body is ready."

Facing up to her superior, the witch nodded in understanding taking in that he's opted in baring his old mask and skeleton hands. She could see the rough edges and chipped sides that told untold stories of battles.

"I supposed that's not the only reason why you wanted me to come here." At that Nichole opened her hand to reveal the official academy logo badge that she wore on her belt. She knew that she was going to be exiled for nearly killing his son. It's not what she wants but it's what she deserves.

"Actually it is the only reason why I called you hear." The older Shinigami spoke in his deeper tone. He said pushing her fingers back over the badge. "I'm not banishing you my dearest Nichole. I brought you here to the academy because I saw that you had a kind soul. I see the pureness of it and you should as well. You are not a criminal just a lost spirit who needs guidance."

Shocked at not being banished Nichole tried her best to not shed tears. "I-I don't understand my lord. I literally pushed Kidd to the brink of death and yet here you are calm as ever telling me that I have an innocent soul. I'm sorry but I don't agree with you. I can't fathom how you're even looking let alone speaking with me." She finished facing the floor. "I'm a disgrace to you and this academy. I should be thrown out and kil-"

" **You will not speak about yourself in such way young lady."** Death spoke firmly. "There will be no talk about killing or disowning in these walls. I consider you as my daughter and I will not tolerate you tearing yourself down." Holding the pendant around her neck between his finger and thumb the grim reaper exhaled. "I gave you this pendant because my wife, Kidd's mother, had such a pure soul. The same pureness that I see in you. Yes you nearly killed my only son, but seeing that you grieve for him is enough for me to forgive you."

Nichole was speechless. Never in a hundred years would she find herself being forgive for almost ending a life. She wanted to cry again but kept it in.

Placing a bony hand on the shaking witch's shoulder, Death spoke one last time. "Nichole Rogue, I love you dearly and I respect you. You must learn to take care of yourself because you'll be the death of yourself. And on your way back home you should stop his house to visit him." And that's all he said as he turned her around a gently pushed her in the direction of the exit…

Nichole never went to visit the raven haired teen, instead she found herself back home opening bottle after bottle of alcohol. And that's how it went. She still sits in the same place after getting home that day from the academy. It felt like it's been years but it's only been a few days. She has been repeating the same three steps each day. Sleep, shower, and drink. She'd eat here and there but never too much.

Hearing a knock at the door, the witch glanced at the watch and saw that it 1:15. Groaning she staggered to her feet and swayed towards the door having to put her hand against the wall as support. Opening the door just a bit, she could see that it was Maka and Tsubaki. Knowing that they won't leave without an answer she grudgingly opened the door all the way. Giving them a drunken waves she rested herself against the door frame.

"Sup."

"You reek of liquor." Maka stated with Tsubaki nodding behind her pinching her nose. "Have you been drinking all these _days_ Nick?"

Shrugging at the meister Nichole spoke nonchalantly. "What's it to you?" She pushed herself off the frame almost toppling over. "Look if you're here to scold me then you're wasting your time." Rolling her eyes she moved closing the door when Tsubaki's hand came to halt it.

"Nichole. You're in need of some help. You have bad coping habits and it's worrying us all. Maka and I are bring our nails off because we know you're not properly caring for yourself."

"That's funny you sound just like Kidd."

"You love him."

She tensed at that. Narrowing her eyes at the two women at the door, Nichole felt exposed. "What are you trying to get at Tsubaki? You never spoke out like this before, so why now?"

"I know you're suffering and I've seen the way you and Kidd stare at each other. It's like you guys are communicating by looking."

"Loo-"

"Nick." Maka interrupted. "All three of us know that it's the truth. We all seen the way you bring Kidd out of his usual reserved self. You're working wonders on him and he brings out something in you that maybe you never knew you felt."

Sighing at what her friends are saying, Nichole opened the door and waved for them to come in. "Come in. I know you two are dying to clean up the mess in here."

It was around eight when both of them finished cleaning the house and cooked food. They ate and talked. Well more like Nichole listening to them talk about random subjects. She appreciated them trying to cheer her up but it was useless. By the time they bid their goodbye it was 9:40. Locking her door, a sobered witch shuffled back into her cleaned home. Seating herself at the couch, she couldn't help but remember when her and Kidd went through emotions watching different movies the day after he brought her home. Chuckling she placed her hand on her thigh where he had his that night before taking her to bed. The way he held her in bed that night made her miss his presence.

"To hell with it all." She said to herself. Getting herself of the couch, Nichole grabbed the blanket they shared on the couch, packed clothes into a small duffel bag and took a small book just for good measure. Staring at the contents she had collected she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Cringing, she took in her appearance. She wore sweats and a large T-shirt that had dry wet spots from the alcohol. Her hair was a greasy mess tied up into a high poorly done bun. Leaving the packed things in the hallway by the door, Nichole showered herself, changed into her usual outfit, and because she had the energy for it she straightened her hair once again since Kidd liked it. Nodding at herself in the bathroom mirror she made her back to gather her belongings and walked out the door to her home into the night locking it behind her.

Thanking death that she eventually found her way to Kidd's going off of the few times they were all invited to get togethers. The Gallows Mansion was pretty massive compared to the other houses in Death City. The outside of the house is skull themed, referencing to Kid being the son of Death. There is a black, tall metal gate in the front of the house with the sides and back of the house being surrounded by cement walls. There are two guillotines in the front yard, one on the left and the other on the right, both with a skull logos on them. There is a staircase leading to the front door with a noticeable design of the many tall windows arranged symmetrically across the building.

Opening and closing the metal gates, Nichole made her way up the stairs to the front doors. Knocking loud enough, she waited a few moments before knocking again. After a few seconds, an annoyed Liz opened the doors holding a lit candle light.

"We're not doing any questions- oh, it's you Nichole."

Shifting her weight between her feet, Nichole felt nervous all of a sudden. "U-uh sorry for waking you up so late. Uhm. I was just wondering if it was fine if I stayed here until Kidd woke up?" She said fiddling with the strap of her bag.

After looking at the girl up and down, Liz finally sighed nodding her head motioning for the witch to go ahead. "Come on in."

Stepping into the candle lit mansion, Nichole could tell that it was specially designed to fit Kidd's symmetrical persona.

"Knock yourself out. Pick whichever room on the third floor to the left. If you wanna see Kidd, his room is the last door to the right on the same floor. His couches turn into beds, just letting you know." After she sees the witch nod and excuse herself to make her way to the staircase. Liz couldn't feel a little sour towards the duo haired female. She did in fact almost end the life of her and patty's meister. Yawning and stretching, the eldest sister made her way back to her own respective room in the second floor.

Finally arriving at the third floor, Nichole ditched finding a room and made her way to Kidd's. Stepping into the dark room, Nichole could faintly make out a large four post canopy bed that had drapings on top in the middle of the farthest wall in front. On each side of the bed she could see a nightstand with matching lamps. On the left and right walls were very modern looking couches from what she could see. Really taking in what she can see, the witch saw that if one side if the room had furniture the other side would match. Putting her hand to her mouth Nichole laughed silently at how symmetrical everything was besides the large bow window to the right. " _That must drive him crazy."_ She thought to herself. Heading to the window she placed her bag under the coffee table next to couch. Grabbing the blanket and book, the witch pushed the dark curtains to allow a sliver of the moonlight shine through so that she can see the words on her book. Settling herself down on the soft couch, she looked over to Kidd. He was still strapped to the oxygen mask with a heart monitor beeping showing his heart beat. Ripping her eyes away she opened her book and started to read.


	20. Chapter 20

Nichole woke with the sun gleaming through the part in the dark curtains. Grumbling at being woken up, she sat up in the couch where she had fallen asleep. Gathering the book that had fallen to the floor and folded the blanket setting it neatly on the arm rest. Stretching herself out, she quietly made her to edge of Kidd's bed. Placing a hand on the beds dark wooden post, Nichole peaked around. Sighing to herself seeing that Kidd was still sleeping, she padded to his side sitting on the edge of the mattress making sure to not make any sudden movements. He looked very peaceful in his deep slumber that Nichole wanted to capture his beauty in a photograph. She took this time to study his face. Smooth skin with no blemishes paired with a strong yet soft jaw line made her want to drag her finger over it. His nose wasn't too big and rounded framing his look very well. Smiling to herself, she took in how his straight brows matched each other perfectly. His closed lips weren't too full or too thin, they were a soft dusty rose.

Taking his hand that rested on top of his chest, she clasped both of hers around it. Although he was alive and well, Nichole couldn't put it past her that she was the reason why he was bedridden. Staring closer at his skin, she could actually see faintly the marks where he was burned by the bolts of lightning. Dissipating her tribal marks from her arms, she looked down at herself to see the same faint marks. Nichole thanked death that they both had the ability to heal faster than a regular human being. The marks were grey bruises now, reminding her still of the horror she committed.

Putting his hand back on his chest, Nichole stood from the bed grabbing her duffel bag and walked into the connected bathroom. Showering quickly, the witch stepped out drying herself and dressed. Standing, Nichole stared at herself in the full body mirror hanging on the bathroom door. She opted in wearing blue denim shorts with a tucked in white tank top that had thin red stripes, black ballet flats, and a large oversized black cardigan. Her wet wavy hair dropped water to the floor. After a moment, Nichole grabbed her comb and started brushing out her hair. Her bangs at this point weren't bangs, they have grown out too long and she just brushed them into the rest of her hair. Taking a hair tie, she styled it into a high ponytail. The witch closed her eyes living in the smell of Kidd's shower soap on her skin. Before stepping out she clasped the pendant around her neck and tidied up the space.

Closing the door behind her she saw that again Kidd was still deep asleep. Put her duffel bag back under the table, Nichole opened the door that led to the hallway giving on final glance to the bed before walking out. Touching onto the first floor, the teen noticed that it was eight in the morning and that Liz nor patty were awake. To try and be a good guest in their home Nichole decided that she would cook some breakfast for the two girls.

Liz woke to the smell of sweet delicious food. Groaning sitting up in her bed, the weapon rubbed her eyes. Turning to see the clock she saw that it was 9:05 in the morning. Lifting herself off of her bed she padded to the other side of the room to wake her younger sister up. "Patty wake up." Seeing that her sister just turned the other way, Liz leaned over to her ear and screamed. "PATTY WAKE UP!"

Patty instantly sat straight up with her eyes closed saluting to no one in particular. "Aye aye captain." She said sleepily falling back into her bed.

Rolling her eyes at her young sister, Liz grabbed the nape of patty's shirt and dragged her out of bed. "If you won't get up, I'll just drag you." Hearing a small protest when she opened the bathroom, the elder weapon threw her sister into the bathtub locking the door behind her. "Now either you wash yourself or I do. Pick."

After they both showered they dressed themselves in matching grey sweats and pink fluffy slippers. Liz pulled on a turquoise shirt while patty wore a baby pink bando. "Hey Liz, who ya think is cooking food?" Looking at her older sister, Patty asked curiously. Stretching her cheek Liz said in a neutral voice. "Nichole came knocking at midnight wanting to stay here 'til Kidd woke. I'm guessing it's her that's cooking." The sisters made their way together to the kitchen following the scent of food.

They found a cleaning Nichole in casual clothing. On the kitchens island was plates of food. Mashed potatoes, gravy, eggs, waffles, bacon, pancakes, baked potato wedges, and sausages. Their mouths watered at the site as they stepped forward.

Noticing that the twins entered the kitchen, Nichole threw away the napkins she was using to wipe down the counter to greet the house occupants. "Morning guys. I figured since you're allowing me to stay for the time being that I should make some breakfast." Nervously smiling, the witch pulled at the hem of her sleeves. She wasn't used to being around the twin pistols and it was a new experience.

"Uh thanks. You really didn't ha-"

"FOOD!" Patty interrupted speeding past to dig in.

Waving her hands at Liz, Nichole smiled sincerely. "No it's fine really. Don't worry about it. Just eat up."

Nodding a little uncertain Liz sat down and started eating. The three of them sat in silence eating their portions. After finishing, Nichole washed the dishes and placed them back where they were. Sitting at the kitchen island, Liz stared at the moving witch. "What are you even doing here Nichole?"

Tensing at the question, the purple haired teen placed the last plate away in the cabinets next to the sink. With her back facing the sister she answered. "I'm here waiting for Kidd to wake up."

"Yeah I can see that that but _why_?"

Splaying her hands on the cool counter in front of her, Nichole tried to think of an answer.

"You killed him."

"I know."

"Stein was barely able to bring him back."

"I know."

"He's up in his room in a coma and only death knows when he'll wake up."

" _I KNOW!_ " Nichole shouted slamming her hands on the counter. "I know." She whispered. Turning around, she came face to face to a terrified Liz.

She had her arm pointing at her with her middle and index finger turned into a barrel of a pistol, which was her weapon form. "I think you should calm down." Liz said steadily.

"What?" Feeling her arms burn, Nichole looked down to see that her marks had appeared again and started to swirled to live spreading. Seeing why Liz was being cautious, she held her hands up to show that she meant no harm. Trying her best with success, the witch was able to retract her marks to nothingness making them invisible to the eyes. "I'm fine. I'm fine. Put your arm down Liz I'm not going to hurt you."

Shakenly, the blonde out her arm down reverting the barrel to her fingers again. Raking her fingers through her hair, Liz huffed out the air she was holding in. "You really should work on that."

Letting out a dry laugh Nichole rubbed her forehead. "I did. Stein trained me for five months and I had it under control. I even went on solo missions for Lord Death taking down rouge Kishins. It's just, it's just that I found something and I guess I didn't notice that I lost the grip I had for those months." Thinking back to the file in her locked drawer, she pushed it out of her mind.

"Well whatever you saw, I hope you're able to overcome it, not for anyone but for yourself."

Sighing at what the weapon said she rubbed her temple. "You could say that again."

"You love him."

That caught her off guard. Steadying herself by leaning back on the counter behind her Nichole looked bewildered at the blonde in front of her. "W-what?"

"Nichole we all can see that." Liz stated bluntly. "And what you can't see is that he loves you too. He never stops speaking about you to me and Patty. He stares at you as if you were something mystical and beautiful."

Blushing at the statement Nichole bite her lip. "I-I do love him as well. That's why I'm here Liz. I'm going to tell him how I feel once he wakes." Feeling better in knowing that he feels the same for here, the witch smiled.

"Well thank death that you do because I don't know how we all would deal with a heartbroken reaper."


	21. Chapter 21

(I used the song Glassy Sky by Amalee and took out some parts to better fit my character)

After Liz left the kitchen area Nichole found herself back in Kidd's room. She pulled up a high backed armchair next to the bed. And in that chair did she spend the rest of the day in reading away. It was 8:45 when she finally put the book down in her lap. Slumping in the chair Nichole stared intently at the raven haired sleeping face. " _I need a drink."_ She depressingly thought.

Launching out of the dark room, the witch raided quietly the kitchen. Finding a small bottle of bourbon, she snatched a glass cup and made her way back into the room. Seating herself back down in the armed chair she poured glass after glass of the amber liquid. Nichole could admit that she had bad coping habits, but it's what made her feel better in a way. Tossing the now empty bottle into a trash can in the room the witch staggered her way to Kidd's bedside and laid herself in the edge of the mattress next to his leg. "Itz been nuff now. Time to wakey Kidd." She slurred poking his covered leg. "Wake up zleeing beauty." Curling up hugging herself Nichole sighed shakenly. "You got no 'dea of how much I need you. Itz stupid heh. Being lone most my life and all of sudden I can't be without you." Sniffling she hugged her knees. "I love you Kidd. Please come back to us, to me." She confessed sadly.

"How many days have passed like this?  
The moments we've spent have passed and gone away  
Could there be an end to this, what I'm feeling deep inside  
You know there's no looking back  
Glassy sky above  
As long as I'm alive you will be part of me  
Glassy sky, the cold, the broken pieces of me  
Suddenly the truth will change the way we fall  
I didn't want to hurt you, hope you know  
Empty promises, shattered dreams of love  
Sometimes I wonder what's beyond"

She sang softly into the darkness of the room. It's been some time since she sang and found some comfort in doing so. Her eyes became heavy as she laid there allowing unconsciousness to overcome her sleepy mind. It was sometime after when she felt moving around her and the light turn on but didn't think anything of still in a drunken state. Through the alcoholic haze she was able to make out some of what the people were whispering.

"Why… the house…" A hoarse voice said annoyed.

"Incident… coma… rest…" A male voice said bored and nonchalantly.

"Kiddo… care for… back on your feet…" A deep male voice said scoldenly.

"We were worried… dead… naive…" A female spoke hysterically.

"Shh… sleeping… wake her… rest as well…" A third male voice sounded quietly.

"What happened… a week? … who…" The same hoarse voice spoke again.

"Nichole… Madness…" Said the female again.

"The girl… don't know?…" Question the bored male now intrigued.

"Deal… rest now… tomorrow… Stein… check up on…" The deep voice stated.

"Everyone… he needs sleep… only 2 am…" The quiet male conveyed to the others.

There was a few moments of brief shuffling and muttering before the lights turned off and a door clicked shut. Silence filled the room as one pair of feet padded to the bed and shifted the blanket out from under Nichole draping it over her body. She welcomed the warmth as she drifted off again.

Nichole was standing in a spotlight so bright that she had to shield her eyes from it, but couldn't see anything beyond the light. "Hello?" Her voice echoed. Cursing under breath at the light practically burning her she started to move forward until another spotlight turned on to her left. It revealed a very healthy looking Kidd dressed normally. Her chest restricted at the sight of him. "K-Kidd" He smiled at her as he stretched his arms out in a welcoming manner. Walking forward to him Nichole hit an invisible barrier. Placing her hands on it she looked up the where the light was trying to find a way out. The crackle of something brought her attention back over to Kidd. He put his arms down with his smile gone. Out of nowhere a fire ignited from under him burning high to where Nichole couldn't see him. Banging voraciously at the barrier she screamed out to him. "GET OUT OF THERE!" Right there the fire disappears leaving a scorched and burnt reaper. His skin was charred and black. Clothing ripped apart at the seams barely holding together and acting as if nothing had happened Kidd raised his arms out again to her. Nichole's breathe caught in her lungs. Before she can get anything out the Shinigami spoke.

"Look at what you've done. You can't undo this and it'll stay forever. I won't forgive you." He walked towards the scared witch stepping into her spotlight as if there was never a barrier keeping her in. "You're a monster. You'll never make up for your killing spree." Grabbing onto her throat, the Shinigami proceeded in constricting her airways lifting her off of her feet. Latching her hands into Kidd's wrists she began to struggle kicking at him to let her go with avail. "You are nothing."

Tears sprang into her eyes. This was it. This was how she died, at the hands of the person she loves. "K-Kidd please. Let g-go you're k-killing me I-I can't b-breathe." Seeing that he wasn't going to stop anytime soon she gave up. Halting her struggling she just stared on as she watched the life in his eyes fade into dullness. Black spots appeared in her vision as she closed her eyes accepting her fate.

Waking up gasping for air, Nichole bolted to sit up. Sweat drenched her forehead as she gasped for air. " _It was just a nightmare. Calm down Nichole, calm down. Breathe in and out."_ As she did that, she felt the familiar burning sensation on her arms again fade back to nothingness. She knew it wasn't anything, but she couldn't help but feel as though it was real. Touching her throat she felt for any signs of the nightmare actually being true. Feeling nothing she looked around, being thrown off of what she dreamt.

Remembering where she was, the witch saw that she was still on Kidd's bed with his covers thrown on top of her. At the thought of him, Nichole quickly looked over to where he should have been laying down. Panic filled her veins seeing that he was no longer there. Turning over the covers stupidly thinking that he might have magically hidden himself in them, the witch started to think of anything she might have missed. Judging by the sliver of light poking under the curtain she concluded that the curtains blocked out light completely and that it was day.

Looking around the dark room she locked on to golden gleaming eyes watching her intently. There he was. Kidd sat on the armchair she had pulled up next to bed in black pajama pants and a grey tee. His left elbow was on the armrest allowing him to have his head propped up by his hand. The Shinigami crossed his right leg over his left. She noticed that there was a towel thrown over his shoulders and wet hair signaling that he has just come out of the shower. Something shined on his lap catching her attention. There laid in his hand was the bottle of bourbon she had drank. The reaper turned it lazily playing with it staring directly at her. His eyes were studying as if she was something new.

If Nichole where to think anything of him right now she would think that he looked sexy and mysterious. She didn't know what to do. He was awake finally and she didn't know what the hell to do or say. The way his eyes looked at her made her feel exposed so much that she unawarely closed her large cardigan over herself. " _Please death make him stop looking at me like that."_ He was disarming her with just his eyes, -and they seemed like they were glowing. They looked confused, apprehensive, agitated, curious all at the same time. But there he was. Awake.

Moving to stand up Nichole clutched her sweater closer. "K-Kidd you're awake, I s-should go and tel-"

"They already know I'm awake." He said matter-of-factly shifting to sit up straight. His eyes moved along with her as she stood straight up.

Not knowing what to do or say she asked, "Is there something I can ge-"

"No." He said in a clipped tone shutting her up. The way he was speaking to her made her nervous. Standing himself up he put the empty bottle on the floor and put his hands in his pockets. Kidd walked towards Nichole stopping a few feet away from her. Those golden eyes observed her from head to toe. "But what you can do it is answer some questions."

"Of course, anything."

"Well then, who are you? Are you a relative? Long lost sister? A friend?"

Feeling dizzy all of a sudden, Nichole had to balance herself by holding onto the bed's post. "W-what?" She asked not understanding. "What do you mean?"

Rolling his eyes impatiently at the girl in front of him he asked again. "Who are y-"

"I know what you're saying I'm not stupid."

"You seem to be since you're not answering what I'm asking." He said narrowing his eyes.

Confused is what she felt. "Don't tell me you don't remember me."

"If I did I wouldn't waste my time in asking."

At that she stumbled back. Her eyes widened in horror. "This is some sick joke. It has to be." She felt as if the world started to spin really fast. If her heart was glass it would have shattered into millions of pieces. Her head started to pound against her temples as all she could think of was what she had done. "I-I'm sorry I just can't believe that you don't know who I am."

"You're wasting my patience. Either you tell me who you are or you don't." The raven haired teen voiced.

Taking a deep breathe in, Nichole collected her thoughts. This was a sign. It was fate's cruel way of punishing her. "I'm just a friend who was worried about you." She wouldn't confess her feelings. She would never tell him that she loved him.

Raising a brow in suspicion the reaper didn't buy it. "If you were 'just a friend' then why were you sleeping next to me."

Tensing she thought quickly. "I'm a drunk. I passed out next to you. Again a worried friend who drank her heart out. It explains the empty bottle you were holding." Seeing that he was slowly taking what she said into consideration, she stepped away from the bed to the table that her duffel bag laid under. Putting her book into it Nichole hauled the bag over her shoulder. "If that's all you needed to ask I'll be on my way. Since you're awake now I can relax some. You need the rest anyways." Making a break for the door, she had it quarter of the way open when Kidd slammed his hand closing it shut. Scurrying away from the door she faced Kidd who look unresolved. "You're blocking my way." She said curtly.

The Shinigami's brow furrowed. "I'm not done asking questions."

Tightening her grip on the bag strap she answered in a hurried tone. "Well what else is there to know?"

"Considering that you're the only person I can't recall knowing I think I'm entitled to know everything that has to do with you."

"I told you who I was."

"Sure a friend, but I get the feeling you were more."

More? Nichole chuckled half heartedly at that thought. "What do you think I was to you?"

Shrugging he said, "A girlfriend?"

That made her laugh. Hard. " _Girlfriend?_ Please don't flatter yourself oh great son of Death himself." She said shaking her hands mockingly. "I would never spend my time in being with you."

Narrowing his eyes angrily Kidd felt his temper flare. "Is that so? Then why the hell would you bother being in my room?"

"Didn't I tell you? I'm a drunk, which means I came drinking here wanting to check up on you and ended up sleeping in your room by mistake."

"I'm calling your bluff."

"How in deaths name would you be able to call my bluff, hm?"

"You were the one who practically ended my life, so I have the right to believe that you had other reasons for being here rather than being just a worried _friend_."

"Yes I was the one who ended your life. It'd make sense if I came here because I was guilty. I _killed_ you for crying out loud!" Having enough of his comments she grabbed the knob of the door trying to open it, but Kidd had it shut tight.

The reaper searched her face for something. "Being someone who killed another you seem pretty unbothered by it. Tell me _Nichole_ this wasn't your first murder was it?"

Nichole felt her cheeks flush with rage. " _ **Excuse me?**_ Are you accusing me of murdering other people?" Her whole body was shaking and she had to remind herself to grip tightly onto her mental handle of sanity. She felt her marks swirl to life under her coat sleeves. "Better watch what you're saying reaper."

Holding his ground he leaned in close to the witch's face. "What's your story huh?"

"Ask your dad he's the one who brought me here in the first place."

"I'm asking you not him."

"Well I'm sorry to burst you bubble your highness but I'm not giving anything away." Nichole need out of this now. He's too close.

Pointing down at her chest he spoke incisively. "You're wearing my mothers pendant, you must be something of importance to my father. What are you his trump card? I'll ask you again what's your story?"

"Again I'm not telling you"

"Killed your parents? Runaway? There's something about you you're not telling me." Slap. Nichole without thinking swung her hand across Kidd's face striking him making him lose balance. Taking this moment she turned the knob and opened the door. Before she can shut the door behind her. Kidd lashed out once more. "You're not deserving enough to wear something so precious." Ripping the necklace off her neck she threw it at him and left shutting the door behind her.

Tears rolled down her cheeks in hot waves as she ran down the stairs. Her vision was blurred as she passed by Liz who was coming up the stairs.

"Whoa whoa whoa. Nichole! Wait!" Running after the retreating witch, Liz caught her arm as she was heading towards the door. "Hey what happened? Were you able to tell Kidd who you were? Did you get to tell him how you felt?"

Laughing through her tears she spoke bitterly. "Of course I did. I'm his alcoholic friend who ended his life. Nothing more nothing less. I would never bother myself in getting with him."

"What do you mean? Is that what you told him?" Liz kept her grip on her arm. "Are you crazy?"

"I am crazy don't you see that Liz? I'm unstable to be around anyone who I'm attached to. I've killed people for deaths sake! Soul cheating on me is a sign. Kidd not being able to remember me is a sign."

Confused Liz shook her head exasperated. "What are you going on about signs? Nichole you're not thinking straight, sit down and breathe."

Shaking her head at the weapon Nichole spoke. "Liz I'm a ticking time bomb. At any moment I'll blow and take down everything and anyone near me. It's a sign that I can't be loved or love. Please Liz, I beg you to tell everyone that that's how I want to be known as to keep Kidd from getting any closer."

Not knowing what to say Liz just shook her head. Looking down she saw that the witch lacked jewelry. "Hey where's your pendant?"

"Don't you mean my mothers pendant?" Kidd said walking down with said pendant in his hand. "She isn't allowed to be wearing something with so much meaning Liz." He said putting it in his pocket. "I don't know what my father was thinking."

Feeling herself get angry Liz raged. "What the hell Kidd? She-"

"Liz stop it's okay." Nichole said snatching her arm away and pushing herself out the door into the day.

The blonde had her arm still out as she watched the door close. Turning back to her meister Liz couldn't help but snap. "She suffered enough Kidd. Just dwell on that." Walking past him to the second floor, she left a confused looking Shinigami.


	22. Chapter 22

It was the morning of the next day when Nichole stepped out of her shower. She dressed herself in her normal attire and brushed her hair into a tight bun. As a last minute decision she parted a section of her hair and snipped it to create her bangs again. Combing it to cover her forehead the witch clipped the academy official logo onto her belt and grabbed her messenger bag. " _Wait 'til he learns that I'm the assistant principal."_ She thought smuggly. Letting her marks visible she grabbed a pile of papers that was for Lord Death and headed towards the academy.

Passing through the Death Room doors she found the faces of her worried friends staring back at her. Taking in air, she walked under the Torri gates, past them right to where Death was hovering wearing his cartoony mask and hands. She held up the papers and turned away once he took hold of them going back the way she came.

"Have a good day Nicky Nick~! Nichole heard Death chime.

Halfway to the doors she heard everyone running towards in her direction. Turning quickly she casted an enchantment circle that blocked their way to her. Keeping her arm up to keep the spell up she spoke firmly. "I guess by now Liz has told you what I asked for." Seeing the said person nod she continued. "I'm telling you all now that you will not be able to change my mind. What is done is done and there is no taking it back."

"Taking what back?" Said Kidd as he walked through the door. He bared a confused face once again seeing Nichole, an enchantment circle, and his friends on the other side of it. "Is there something that I'm missing here?"

"Welcome back to the academy Kiddo!" Death cheered dancing around.

Waving curtly to his father the raven voice his question. "Is there a problem here?"

Retracting her enchantment, Nichole pushed her bag back over her shoulder and turned passing the reaper not looking to his face. "Mind your own business Shinigami."

Death respected his beloved witch's decision, but he felt as though she lost her spark. Everyone looked over to him in an expecting way, but he shook he had slightly 'no'. The group of friends slumped in defeat. The reason for them being in the death room was to ask Death to change the witch's mind. Clapping his blocky hands together Death rushed the teens out. "Well everyone time to get to class! Don't want to be late!"

Nichole sat at her office desk signing away on papers for the academy when she felt a presence at the door. Huffing annoyingly, she got up from her chair and made way to the door. Opening it, Nichole groaned rolling her eyes. "What do you want Stein."

The mad scientist smiled in what seemed to be in a unapologetic way with his cigarette between his lips. "It's nice to see you cooped up in your office again -"

"Koltz. It's Ms. Koltz."

"Oh?" He said puffing out a cloud of smoke. "I see that you adopted a new name for yourself."

Wiping away the smoke Nichole frowned. "I will remind you that smoking isn't allowed on academy ground Mr. Stein. Koltz is my given birth name."

"May I ask on how you figured that out?" He said turning the bud of the cigarette around between his teeth.

"During a mission." She said ripping out the cigarette from his mouth and dropping it into a small enchantment that burnt it to ashes, not elaborating more in the topic.

Looking in wonder the scientist laughed. "Well that's handy."

Rubbing her face she asked. "Spit it out Stein. What are you here for."

Shrugging his shoulder he smiled once again. "Haven't we been here before Ms. _Koltz._ "

"What. Is. It." Nichole knew that he was stalling on purpose to annoy her.

"Well I wanted you to help me in a demonstration for my class today."

"The answer is no."

Passing her a document with a smirk, he watched as she skimmed over it.

Ripping it in her hands Nichole felt that she was going to rip her hair out. It was an official document from Lord Death himself stating that she was to help Stein in his stupid demonstration. "For the love of what's good and holy."

Feigning shock Stein gasped dramatically. "Why Ms. Koltz, do not say such things for our lord and savior is anything but 'holy'."

"Shut your trap and lets get this ridiculous demonstration out of the way."

There she sat on a chair the middle of the Cresent moon classroom uncomfortably. She felt the eyes of everyone on her, boring holes. Nichole knew that her comrades where gazing at her as well. Looking over to them she gave them a tight smile and wave. Maka and Tsubaki waved back giving worried smiles from the second level of the classroom. BlackStar and Soul were snoring away next to their meisters clearly not paying attention. In the back row sat liz and Patty. Patty was playing with paper animals she had created while Liz sat with her feet propped up on the desk filing her nails. Between them sat Kidd. He was sitting straight up with his hands folded over the desk looking bored out of his mind. They locked eyes and Kidd seemed to be studying her again.

Breaking their eye contact, Nichole looked over to Stein who seemed be busy with something completely different as he typed away on his computer. Grinding her teeth together in annoyance, Nichole grabbed on to the chair she sat on and threw it towards the scientist thinking that he would catch it. Being proved wrong, Stein was hit and fell to the floor comically. "What the hell Stein!?"

Looking up from where he laid, he fixed here glasses. "Oh, I forgot that you were here." He laughed crazily. He stop laughing when Nichole abruptly slammed a thick textbook into his face.

The witch had to remind herself to calm down before she ripped his head off. " _Maybe later. Too many witnesses right now."_ Clearing her throat at her thought she brought her attention back at the mad scientist. "Well what are you supposedly demonstrating today that you need me to be here." Nichole said putting her hand on her hip. The teen had better things to that that included not being in the same room with the person she loves.

Dusting himself off Stein cracked his fingers stretching himself out. "Ah yes that's true the demonstration. Please stand back in the middle for me. As I explain a theory."

Narrowing her eyes with caution at the doctor she followed his instructions. "Now what?" Nichole caught the rolling chair that Stein passed over. "What am I to do with this?" She saw that he motioned to put it behind her and she did just that. "Now?"

Clapping his hands together he started to explain. "Make sure to keep that chair behind because you might need it in case you fall."

"What do you mean fall?" Nichole asked not liking where this might be going.

"Let him get to it already." Kidd said still looking bored out of his mind. He still felt weird having someone like Nichole walking around. He felt left out because everyone else knew the girl but him. All his father told him was that he needed to be careful with her emotions that like Stein she had a good amount of Madness in her. Whenever he looks at her he feels a certain way, like he's supposed to know something. Kidd could tell that there's something off with him but he doesn't know what exactly it is and he thinks it has to do with the only person he can't recall. Nichole. Looking over to her he can't seem to remember anything at all. He didn't have anything to go off of. The reaper at times hated that she even existed because it sets him off balance and balance is what he is. But what he can tell from the way her eyes dart to him every now and then and how everyone is cautious when they speak of her, there is something major they're not letting him in on. " _Frustrating."_ The Shinigami thought.

Passing a finger over the skull on her belt as reassurance Nichole shifted her weight on her feet. "Go on already Stein."

"Today's class will be over hypnosis. You'll be my test subject."

"I don't think that I'm the right person for this." Nichole said taking a step back.

Smiling deviously, Stein took a step forward. "Nonsense, you're the perfect person for the job! Now stand still breathe in deeply and try to relax." Now standing in front of the pastel haired teen he locked eyes with her. "Clear out your mind of anything."

Breaking away she turned her face towards the rest of the students. "I don't thin- OW!" She rubbed her arm where Stein had shocked her. "What was that for!?"

"Professor, I don't think you should do that." Maka said.

"See even Ma- STOP THAT!" Another shock was placed on her.

Wiggling his fingers at Nichole he became serious. "I said clear your mind, now focus only on my voice. It's important that no one talks or makes any noise." Maka and tsubaki immediately walked their partners awake and hushed them as they were about to speak. They painted over to the middle of the room with there fingers to their lips signaling silence.

Seeing that they hushed and that Nichole has yet to respond he continued trusting that she cleared herself. "I want you to trust me on this, do you now?" A head shake. "I'm going to take your hand now and would like for you to put pressure on it." Feeling pressure on his hand he reciprocated it back. "As we pressure each other's hands, you will begin to feel as though your eyelids are getting heavier and heavier. Imagine yourself at home, you're sitting on your couch. You feel your eyes drooping as you struggle to stay awake."

Seeing that her eye fluttered a bit, everyone sat up to watch closely. They didn't think it was going to work but maybe it will after all.

The scientist made sure not to break character at the sign of the hypnosis working. "At the count of three I want you to sleep." Covering her eyes with his free hand, he began to count. "One… two… three." Jerking Nichole's hand down suddenly Stein gently swiped away his hand catching her as she leaned forward placing her head on his shoulder. "Nichole?" No answer. Pointing at Soul he waved him over. "Come help me get her into the chair.

Soul leaped up hurrying to the professors side. Getting a hold on Nichole's back, he leaned her back into the chair. He backed up when Stein pushed him away. "Do I go?"

"No, stay." Walking around the tranced witch he made his next move. "Nichole I want you to dig deep into your mind. Unlock anything that you may have repressed. Let it flood into your conscious. Don't fight it, let it flow out."

Kidd leaned forward intrigued. This was new to him considering he didn't believe in hypnotizing.

 _Nichole knew she was in her childhood home once she saw the familiar pink rug of her old bedroom. The door swung open suddenly as a younger version of herself came in running laughing. Behind her was another little girl who shared the same colored eyes but brown mahogany hair. "Masumi! Masumi! Wait for me!" The brown haired girl shouted out. Nichole stood confused as to why she was calling her that._

" _Nope gotta catch me first Nichole!" Her younger self said out of breathe. She ran straight through the teen onto the bed going under the blankets. "You can't see me!"_

 _The supposed girl named Nichole jumped onto the bed and laid on top of 'Masumi'. "Too bad! I saw you already!" She laughed ripping the covers away._

 _Nichole's younger self pouted pinching the other girls cheek. "Why are you such a mean sister Nichole!" The witch froze. Sister? She had a sister named Nichole?_

 _Her surrounding blurred as the scenery changed into the backyard of her childhood home. She found the two girls girl running around again, but this time her younger self seemed to be shooting out what seemed to be small blue concentrated wavelengths. Nichole felt odd in seeing this. She didn't know if this was real or not. The witch clearly knew that the brown haired girl was not in fact her but someone completely different. According to her knowledge she didn't even have a sister. Or did she?_

 _The Masumi girl was chasing around the supposed Nichole around shooting at her. "You can't get me!" The brown haired girl shouted out._

" _Yes I can!" Masumi shouted back gaining in on her. "Watch me!" Shooting out the blue wave from her fingertip she purposely aim slightly to the left to tease the other girl. The brown haired girl turned around to see behind her when her foot was caught on a branch on the floor. She fell to the left which caused her to fall directly in front of the blue wave. Masumi, or Nichole, watched unknowingly what she had done as the girl fell to the floor, being impaled in the chest, dead. Nichole younger self ran full speed and dropped to her knees panicking._

" _Nichole? Wake up!" Shaking the limp body, she felt that her hands became wet. Lifting them up into view she saw that they were stained with blood. Her small amethyst eyes widen in horror. "Wake up Nichole! Please!"_

 _Her surrounding blurred again but this time it didn't settled into one memory but many. She saw herself in her room sitting in the dark clutching a picture of her sister Nichole. Another memory cane of a little older version of herself coming out of the room for her birthday thinking that she was forgiven by her parents. Then another vision of herself clad in black clothing in a dark room. Nichole could tell that this was when she was on her own._

 _A rough looking man loomed over a small young Nichole who seemed to be 10 at the time. "What's your name little lady?"_

 _The younger witch looked up at the man as if he was asking a question that she never heard before. After a moment she answered. "Nichole. My name is Nichole."_

 _It was as if her soul was being twisted around. Here she found out that her real name was Masumi and that she had a sister named Nichole. Here she found out that she adopted the name Nichole after killing her sister and being cast away from her parents. Here she learned that she repressed the memory of her own sister making her believe that her team name was Nichole._

" _Nichole…" Looking up the witch saw a faint light._

" _Wake up…" it grew brighter. She felt her surroundings being shaken. "Wake up Nichole…"_

The teen was zapped awake. Breathing in as if her lungs weren't working, she took in her surroundings. The classroom was empty and the only occupants where Maka, Soul, Stein, Spirit, BlackStar, Tsubaki, Liz, Patty, and Kidd. Blinking at the harsh light in her eyes, Nichole felt confused.

Shielding her eyes she spoke hoarsely. "Huh? What happened? Where's the rest of the class?"

Everyone looked dumbfounded. Soul steeped towards the sitting witch eyeing her. "Nick, you've been in a trance for four hours. Class ended once Stein saw that he wasn't able to get you out."

She blinked more. "Four hours? I was in there for four hours!?" She tried to stand but fell forward being unbalanced. She was caught by soul and was set back down. "T-thanks." Rubbing her head she tried to think of what happened in her head. Coming up blank Nichole tried to stand up again with success with the hell of Soul who held onto her. "Well I can't remember what happened while I was in so I can't really help in understand what went wrong."

"Well I think you should get home and rest. Maybe something would come up eventually." Maka said holding onto the witch as well steadying her. "Isn't that right professor Stein?" She said looking over to him.

Stein seemed to be in deep thought rubbinghis chin perfusedly. "Hm, oh yes yes." He said waving her off as he got behind his computer and began typing.

Huffing at his reaction Maka turned to her friend. "Well that answers that. Come on, we'lol wall you home."

"No it's fine I can get there by myself." Nichole said shaking their grip off of her. As the teen tried to walk she stumbled two feet and was caught again by Soul. "I-uh sorry."

Laughing at He reaction Soul shook his head. "You clearly can't even walk straight. Just lean onto me and I'll get you home in no time."

Nodding, Nichole did just that. She leaned her weight into him and they walked together out the door with Maka behind them making sure to catch her if she feel backwards. That left Tsubaki and BlackStar along with Patty, Liz and Kidd. BlackStar got bored that the commotion was gone and yawned saying something along the lines of "a god needs to be entertained" and left with Tsubaki in tow.

After the pair left, Spirit turned over to look at Kidd who seemed to be lost in thought. The reaper felt bothered. He didn't know why but he wasn't well with the fact that Soul was laying his hands on Nichole. The girl he barely knew. There was something deep inside him that was setting off red flags. As he watched Soul touch the girl, he felt his palm twitch and itch as if he wanted to slap Souls hands away. For some reason he wanted it to be him who caught the falling girl and he wanted it to be him who took her home. It was a weird feeling and he didn't know what to make out of it. Putting his hands in his pockets, he figured that it was time to talk to his father and pry the truth out of him. Walking toward the exit he called over his shoulder. "You girls go home without me, I have some unfinished business I have to attend to."

Spirit watched as the troubled boy left. The father knew that Kidd was confused on the whole subject of Nichole and for the hundredth time in months the death weapon found himself feeling for the witch. She has gone through so much that he doesn't know how she is still even functioning. He can't even start to think what went on in her head while she was in that hell of a trance. But for now all he can do is sit back and watch as the events unfold.


	23. Chapter 23

idd made his way towards the Death Room in search of his father. Making his way under the Torri gates and onto the platform in the middle of the room he gained the attention of Death.

"Oh Kiddo, what are you doing here?" Lord Death asked swaying from side to side.

Taking in a deep breathe Kidd stated his reason being there. "Father. I need to know the truth. Who is Nichole to me?" Looking up to his father, Kidd locked on his gaze. The younger Shinigami refuses to leave this place until he he told everything he wants to know.

Sighing Lord Death sagged uncharacteristically. "You're being quite difficult here for me Kiddo. I'm respecting her request and I don't want to stir more things up for her." The father looked up to his sons eyes feeling his wavelength change suddenly. It wasn't normal for it to take a turn out of the blue like that. A seeming bad change at that. "Kidd? Are you alright?"

Kidd seemed to be holding in his apparent anger. "I don't understand. Request? What has she told you all to keep from me? I'm here walking around after a week in a coma confused as to why I don't remember the person who put me in it in the first place." His body was shaking. The reaper knew that he was acting different but he couldn't help it. He was being lied to and his father confirmed it. "I don't like to be lied to father. I ask of you to come clean now before I go find someone else in a not so pleasant way." He threaten.

The demanding tone in Kidd's voice told Death that his son was indeed serious to what he alluded. This wasn't like him but for the sake of everyone else's safety Death gave in. "Alright. I'll tell you about Nichole." The death god knew he betrayed the witch but at the same time he did not enjoy keeping things from his son. So better it be him to reveal the truth than another person. So there he was explaining Nichole's story to a very attentive Kidd. Death went over to how she came to his attention, to how her parents were out to end her life, to him allowing her to attend the academy, briefly explaining the incident of Soul infidelity, as well as the end of the mission to the club, to what Kidd mentioned that he did not really remember, and to the recent event that lead to his coma. Then a thought came to mind. "Kidd, do you recall going on a cruise?"

Rummaging around in his still foggy mind the raven nodded at the memory. "Yes I do actually. Why?"

Death rubbed his mask where he chin would have been. "You were on that cruise with Nichole herself. Do you not sense holes in certain areas in your memories?"

"No I don't. These events that you have explained to me don't come up in my mind at all. It's as if they never happened." Turning to go in search of Nichole to get answers he was stopped by his father. "Father let go. I have to ask her questions that she only has the answers to."

Keeping his hand that laid on Kidd's shoulders, Death shook his head. "Kiddo, even if you do get answers… She has her mind set in keeping you at a distance. Don't think that me revealing these things to you can change anything."

Shaking off his father's hand Kidd starting again towards the exit. "I know. What I want to do is put myself in balance again and the only thing that has me tilting on my axis is that girl."

Soul and Maka was able to get Nichole home and get her sitting on the couch. Soul looked around the living space. It has been a long time since he last stepped in here. Guilt filled his heart for what he has done to the witch he still hold feelings for. The scythe has been struggling in getting her out of his head but with no avail. Rubbing the back of his head he turned his attention back into the present. "Uh well, you're home now so if anything just give us a call I guess? He questioned looking over to his meister.

Clapping her hands in front of her Maka nodded her head. "Yeah, don't hesitate alright? I think we should get going. There's a lot of homework I gotta get done." Grabbing her school bag from the floor she stood looking back over to the witch who wasn't pleased in being escorted home.

Nichole rubbed her temples trying to work out that stinging sensation that was in her head. "No it alright you two. Thank for the offer but I can take care of myself. You guys just head on home, I'll be fine." As she stood up, Nichole instantly stumbled forward being caught by Soul again. The purple haired teen had forgotten how hot he was against her skin. Kidd was warm as well but had a slight noticeable chill to him. Pushing herself of the white haired scythe, she was meant once again with worried expressions. "Don't worry I'm fine. Just tripped."

"Uh-huh, sure. That's it I'm staying to keep an eye on you." Soul said setting his bag down on the coffee table in front on the couch before lowering Nichole back down in the seat. "You're obviously still out of it." He glanced towards his partner. "Maka you head on without me."

"I agree with Soul, sorry Nick." Maka said when Nichole made a face of disbelief. "We just can't offered you toppling over and potentially injuring yourself." Heading to the door she looked one last time at her weapon giving him a pointed glare. "Better behave yourself or else." With that she walked out closing the door.

Sighing in defeat Nichole sat back in the couch. "You guys are worrying over nothing."

Shrugging Soul plopped himself in the vacant spot next to her. "Well worrying is our middle name." He crossed his feet on top of the coffee table. "Now all we have to do if get some food."

"Now all you have to do is get yourself food. What did I say about putting your dirty sneakers on the table." Kicking his feet away, Nichole leaned her head back on the wall behind the couch. "There's food in the kitchen. Help yourself." She stood up slowly this time with much success. Walking over to the kitchen the witch grabbed a apple from the fruit bowl and gladly took a bite. Maybe she just needed something in her system.

"Hey hey hey! Careful!" Walking behind to be able to catch her if she falls again Soul sighed at the uncaring witch. "I do really think you should be more careful with yourself." Frowning at her dismissive wave, Soul busied himself in raiding the fridge. "There's nothing in here!" Turning at the sound of Nichole laugh, the scythe couldn't help but blush. It's been a while since he heard her laugh and it was uplifting knowing that he was the cause of it.

Wiping a tear from her eye, Nichole let out another airy laugh. "W-wow I haven't laughed like that in forever." Turning her gaze on the blushing weapon she smiled genuinely. "Thanks, I needed that." Nichole turned around and turned on the stove where a large pot sat. "Don't worry about food, I made some stew yesterday all I need to do is heat it up."

"Nah I'm not in the mood for stew." At that Nichole had Soul in a headlock rubbing her knuckles painfully hard on the crown of his head. "Ow ow ow!"

Scowling at him, Nichole felt something weird. It was nostalgic being like this with Soul. She's been hell bent on avoiding him that she forgot how nice it was to have him around to talk to. "You're complaining when you're hungry! You ungrateful idiot!"

Trying to pry the witch off of him, he complied. "Ow- okay okay! I'll eat it now stop!" Being set free from her grip, soul rubbed his tender skull pouting. "I forgot how strong you were for a second there."

"Well you shouldn't have said something stupid." Crossing her arms she hurting her hip out sticking her tongue out at him. "Not my fault you can't watch your mouth."

Waving at her he still rubbed his head. "Yeah, yeah whatever. Let's just eat."

After the duo finished eating and cleaned the dishes, they found themselves laughing and conversing in the living room. Soul was acting out a fight between him and BlackStar making ridiculous faces exaggerating it. Nichole just laughed on finally having a moment where she can relax a bit. The purple haired teen found herself thinking about how nice it was to have Soul around. Maybe she can finally put aside what happened and they can go back to being good friends. She's tired of always avoiding the scythe and she wants to have him back in her life. Feeling a pang in her head she flinched visibly gaining Souls attention. "You alright?"

"Yea, I'm fine I think I just need-" as she stood from the couch where she sat, her foot got caught on the rug where it was lifted. Soul tried to catch but was dragged down with her not being able to hold her weight properly. Hitting the ground with a thud Nichole groaned in pain rubbing her head. "Shit. My bad Soul are you ok?" Looking up she saw that Soul had fallen on top of her pinning her to the floor. The witch blushed at their position but couldn't find the strength to move away. Her brain told her to be cautious but she ignored it anyways. The heat radiating from Soul was too comforting that she didn't want to move. She couldn't stop herself from lightly caressing his cheek. She knew that this shouldn't be happening. It was wrong but at the same time Nichole wanted it. If fate said that she can't have who she wants then she'll comply, but because of that she'll throw caution into the wind. The witch will have some fun for a change even if it means hooking up with her ex for a one night stand. Nichole was in need of a distraction and she'll be damned if she didn't take advantage of the one in front of her.

Soul himself was blushing as well. He had Nichole between his legs and both hands on either side of her head. It was a very intimate position and he was thrown off at the expression she was giving him. She almost seemed to be enjoying this. Quickly scratching that out of his mind, soul tried to get up thinking that she was not in her right mind, but was stopped when her hand shot out and grabbed onto his shirt. He looked down into her gaze. That gaze sent chills down his spine. Her amethyst eyes seemed to darken as she pulled him down. The scythe swallowed hard as Nichole looked him over. "N-Nick?"

Yanking Soul down closer so to where she feels his breathe, she grinned. "No strings attached?" Nichole almost laughed at how his scarlet eyes widened in surprise. "Either it happens or it doesn't Soul, you know how I hate being kept waiting." The witch brushed her lips across his cheek towards his ear. It was wrong and Nichole was fully aware of it. People around her already fear her and have a fix mindset that she's dangerous to be around, so why not play up to the role? She smiled mischievously at her resolve. "Give in Soul." Chuckling at how he move to grip her wrist pinning them by her head, the witch got her answer.

Soul dipped his head into the crook of Nichole's neck nipping at her collarbone. Dragging his hands over the sides of her body, the scythes hands grabbed a hold onto her hips. Nichole's hands came up to bury themselves into Souls white hair, pulling it to bring his face to hers. They quickly became one as they locked lips and entangled themselves together. The witch bit his lower lip tugging is roughly eliciting a satisfying moan from the weapon. This, she admits, was something she missed. Tongues clashed for dominance as the pairs hands busied themselves in feeling every inch of each other's bodies. As Soul reached to unclasp her bra, Nichole swiftly turned them over so that she was straddling him.

Nichole stared lustfully down at Soul as she teasingly took her dress, that was hiked up to her waist, off at a slow pace. The purple haired teen felt the heavy gaze of her ex and it sent a burning sensation down to her crotch. Deciding to give him a show, she stood up pulling him up into a sitting position on the floor. Winking at him, she did a slow turn. "Don't blink or you'll miss it." With her back facing Soul, her fingers found the band of her tights and she sensually dragged them down bending over giving him a view of her rear. Stepping out of them she turned to face the scythe clad in only her undergarments.

Soul got to his feet when Nichole motioned him with her finger. He pushed her hips flushed with his so that he can make her feel his erection. "Rough?" The feel of her grin against his neck was all he needed. In a blur, Soul had Nichole pinned on her bed in the room. He undid her bra class ripping it off her body as he sat back and marveled at her breast. They were perky and filled his hand perfectly. He took one of her nipples between his fingers giving it a tight roll. His member twitch at the soft groan she let out.

Pushing his hand away Nichole sat up and rigged st his shirt. Bringing it up over his head hastily she started to work on his pants. Discarding them onto the floor along with the rest of her clothing, which was her underwear, the witch had Soul sitting at the edge of her bed. She kneeled in front of him with her hand wrapping over his shaft. As she was about to descend on him there was a knock at the front door.


	24. Chapter 24

Growling deep in her best Nichole dressed in a black robe and headed out the room. Opening to the front revealing the night sky, Nichole scowled at the person on the other side. "What the hell do you want?" Kidd stood there hands in pockets seeking unbothered by the witch's tone.

"We need to talk." Raising a brow at the Shinigami, Nichole fisted her hand behind the door. The way his honey eyes seemed to connect to hers, Nichole found her resolution slipping. Shaking her head slightly to collect herself the witch leveled her gaze. "I'm busy right now. I'm sure this can wait 'til tomorrow when I have the patience to." Closing the door, Kidd's foot shot out propping it open.

Forcing it open, the raven let himself into the living area. "What makes you think you can just let yourself in reaper!?" Ignoring her statement, he took notice of a familiar looking bag that seemed to belong to Soul laying on the table. His eyes then locked onto a dress and tights strewn on the floor. The line of Nichole stating that she was busy echoed in his mind. Souls bag plus her clothes on the floor equals…

"What's going on here?" His suspicion quickly came to life as a shirtless hurried Soul came out from the hall leading to Nichole room looking confused. A strange sense of jealousy with a hint of territorial spiked inside of Kidd. He was off centered again at the feeling. Coughing to clear his throat Kidd turned to direct his attention to a fuming Nichole. "We need to talk." Seeing to as no one moved he spoke out again reaffirming. "Alone."

Finally taking the hint, Soul pulled on his shirt and shoes collecting his possessions. "I guess that's my cue to leave." By before he did so, he couldn't help but get in another kiss from Nichole. Walking away he shot a cocky glare towards the Shinigami, clearly taunting him. "Later." He left.

Kidd didn't know how to feel. He was clearly being mocked and it irked him senseless. From his understanding on what his father told him, Soul was the root of Nichole suffering. So why was she messing around with him again? It frustrated Kidd more than he already was. He has never in his life met a woman so challenging as the one in front of him. After hearing the door click shut, Kidd went at it. "Tell me why and what he was doing here?"

Nichole was taken back at Kidd's outburst. What was it to him? "I don't see why I should tell you." She coldly snapped. "It has nothing to do with you."

"I think it has everything to do with me. From what my father has explained, that scythe is the thing that started your downfall in the first place."

Now it was Nichole turn to be angered. "So Death told you? To hell with this, I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your questions Kidd."

"Too bad you're going to have to either way because I refuse to leave." Nichole felt like screaming her lungs out as Kidd sat himself in a armchair crossing his legs. Walking into the kitchen and reemerging with a broomstick Nichole snapped it in half. "I'm not going to tolerate unwanted guests in my home." Shooting one half directly an inch away from Kidd's foot, Nichole aimed the next at his chest. She knew he'd dodge it so watching the wood embed itself into the back of the chair wasn't surprising. Ripping the stick out from the fabric, Kidd inspected it.

"You do know that was unnecessary."

"Are you going to leave?"

"No."

"Then I find it highly necessary." Stomping towards the Shinigami Nichole once again demanded. "Leave, you're not getting anything out of me." To accentuate her point, she turned away from Kidd heading to her room. Closing the door once she was in dressed herself in night wear. As she was pulling on a pair of black socks, Nichole tried to think of a way to get the Shinigami out of her home. There was the option of just ignoring him but it would annoy her knowing that he was still there. Tugging her hair up into a loose bun the witch sat on her bed hugging her knees to her chest. This was something she didn't want to deal with so soon. Yeah, the past was going to come up sooner or later once someone slipped something up but she didn't think that Kidd was going to pry into it so fast. " _This can't be happening."_

It was quiet outside of her room, but she didn't dare to step out knowing that Kidd would still be out there. Her future boss or not she doesn't care on acting formal. This was Kidd. A part of her head was arguing that he was right, he is entitled in knowing who she was but then the other side of her head was arguing that it's none of his business that if she wanted to keep it from him that she can. Nichole rocked herself back and forth putting her forehead on her knees. " _Stick to the resolve. Stick to the resolve."_ The witch chanted in her mind. Kidd all of a sudden showing up demanding answers can't change what she has decided on. If this was fates way in giving a second chance then Nichole didn't want it. She isn't deserving of it.

Nichole won't cry anymore, it's tiring. She'll get out there and answer his questions. Tell him whatever he wants and keep it at that. They never confessed to one another so it'll be fine. Right? " _Right."_ Happy with her train of thought Nichole peeled her knees away from her face and got from the bed heading out. She found Kidd sitting again in the same armchair. Taking a deep breathe in, she popped herself on the couch directly in front of him. They were separated by the coffee table in between.

Kidd's eyes followed as Nichole appeared from the hallway as she seated herself in front of him. He took in her attire: a white T-shirt that fitted loosely and baby blue cotton shorts with black socks. There was something deep inside of him that stirred at the sight of her. The way her bun was styled allowed for some strand of hairs to fall freely into her face, framing it beautifully. His brows twitches at the thought. The raven could admit that the woman is indeed beautiful, but he wouldn't voice it out loud. Her face was symmetrical, but ruined by the free hair. His palms itched to tidy up her whole look but restrained himself. He came for answers not to defile her. Defile? That's not the word. Shaking his head, the reaper sat straight squaring his shoulders. "So have you thrown in the towel and given up?" The reaper watched as she shifted herself on the couch narrowing her eye seeming to be irked by his words.

Nichole had to once again keep herself from lunging at the man. "No I didn't 'throw in the towel'" she said raising her hands making quotation marks with her fingers. "Better get it over with now than later is what I thought." Shifting again to sit cross-legged on the couch, the witch propped her elbow on her knee to hold up her head up. "So shoot."

Clearing his throat Kidd thought that he should start with missing pieces. "My father told me that I was on a cruise, while I do recall being in it I don't remember you being with me."

Nodding believing Nichole responded. "Yeah, I was with you. My reason being there was to get away from an incident. Lord Death thought it could relax me and it did."

"The incident being Souls act of cheating with Maka?" The memory burned clearly in her mind. "Guessing by the way your body seems to stiffen I was right."

Ignoring the almost smirk on his face Nichole continued. "During the week on the ship, we both spent everyday together. We got personally closer and by the time we got back I became nervous in going back to the academy. You told me that you'd be behind me throughout the whole way as I recovered."

"Was I a big role in helping you keep calm?"

"Yes, but the first day of me coming back to the academy I lost it again and attacked Stein along with… almost killing Spirit." Nichole's heart clenched and she shivered.

"Cold?"

"No."

Leaning forward Kidd noted how her eyes darkened momentarily. "What I don't understand is why that happened. What made you attack?"

Furrowing her brows at his question Nichole felt embarrassed at her response. "Maka touched Soul and he smile at her. It was triggering because he gave her a smile that he never gave me. He caressed her hand. I guess I still wasn't ready to see that."

The Shinigami turned her words over in his head. It was understandable. "What happened after?"

"Well your father thought it was best that I was to stop studying at the academy." Absentmindedly she touched where the pendant used to be. It was a part of her and without it, it felt like there was something missing. "Instead he bestowed the place of assistant principal upon me. I spent months after training with Professor Stein to be able to control the Madness within me. I pushed past me the whole situation with Soul to move on." The witch felt Kidd's steady gaze as he took in every detail. He really wanted to know everything. "Anything else?"

"The mission, he explained what is was and our roles, then that there was another event that had transpired." Again he saw that she tensed. "During the mission I was drugged. In my haze I wasn't aware of what I was doing. Soul needed to get me away from the other customers so he booked me for a private show. One thing lead to another, I think you guess what happened." He felt that there was something missing because her body relaxed and became stiff once again as she thought of something else.

"You're not telling me something." Kidd was observant she can give him that. Damn him for that. "I don't know if you remember, but I was the one who ended Edna." Kidd shook his head no. "After I got Maka and Soul out of the club I went in search of you. I felt yours and Edna's souls in the same room and I thought you needed some help. We both got into a heavy battle with her and it ended like that." Leaving out the real reason which was her discovery of the file, Nichole keep her face straight. "Next?"

Kidd tightened the skull pendant around his neck. He didn't think that he was going to get answers this easily from her. He was expecting more refusal. "Well just tell me everything afterwards." Nichole recounted all the different things that she dared to tell him. She spoke of how she spent some time avoiding Soul and everyone after the mission, leaving out the small makeout session they had before and after the mission and that she avoided him as well, to Kidd taking her home after she had fainted from overworking, and how he took care of her for the two days before that fateful day. Soaking in all the information that was displayed for him, Kidd still felt that there was something missing from it all. Maybe not from her part but from his. "Tell me about that day."

Nichole felt herself frown, this wasn't something she liked to talk about. "Are you sure about this?" A nod. She uncrossed her legs and sat on the edge of the couch. "It was the morning after you brought me home when i fainted in my office. We had eaten at a cafe and i had offered to walk you to the academy. On our way over we bumped into the group and we all walked together. Arriving at the stairs to the academy we found Spirit guarding it to make sure i wasn't trying to get in, your father ordered for me to rest for about four days. I felt challenged by what Spirit said, but before i can say or do anything Soul caught me by my arm. He said that I wasn't strong enough to fight on my own without my Madness taking over. We fought and he shot a wavelength that apparently scatters my own. From what Maka told me it disables you mentally and if you guessed that's bad. I think you know what comes next." She didn't want to continued and hoped that Kidd saw that.

Kidd sat at the edge of his own seat. The raven heard and understood what she was saying, but what he didn't understand was why _he_ was so caught up in helping this girl. Again it's his part that he wants to figure out. "No, please continue."

Nichole's mouth opened and closed hesitant in speaking. "The Madness got a hold of me. I felt it happen but i didn't care, it was euphoric in feeling nothing for a change." Clenching her fists, Nichole willed herself to not cry. "Y-you grabbed me and held on. Never letting go even as I attacked both of us, you stayed. I'm not sure how but you did something and snapped me out of it." The witch didn't fathom why that part isn't in her memory. "I performed CPR on you. There was never a pulse and only death knew what I was capable of doing to myself if Stein wasn't able to bring back a pulse. Just watching as he s-shocked your body off of the ground, it was torture." She put her face in her hands. "I was sure of it. I was convinced that I had killed you and it hurt so much. Then I came to your house a week after they had stabilized you. What hit home was when you woke up and didn't remember me. The depth of the damage I had done to you, it's so much Kidd."

Now there was something missing on her part. Yes he understood why she would be grieving, but he got that feeling again that she was something more to him. Kidd felt confused as to why he had the urge to go and comfort the witch. He had never before have strong feelings for a person. The reaper had a strong connection with Liz and Patty but never with someone outside of them. "I'm sorry for what has happened to you."

Looking up from her hands Nichole wasn't sure on what to say. "You… I uh…" A sigh. "Please, don't say that."

"There's nothing else that can be said after all that." Sitting back into his seat, Kidd let out a sigh of his own.

"It's getting late. Wouldn't want to keep you here for too long. Bad walking out alone during late hours." She stood up ready to escort him out. Her attention was directed to the window when there was hard banging suddenly. Nichole heart sank when racing started to fall heavily outside. " _Nice."_ Just what she need. "Well that gave us an answer."

"Yeah." Kidd said looking out the window as well. "Doesn't seem like it'll let up anytime soon. Guess I have no choice but to walk home in the rain." He was close to the door when he felt a tug at the back of jacket. Peering over his shoulder he saw Nichole holding on to him.

A blush creeped up to her face as she realized what she did. "I-uh… Don't go. It's raining hard, you'll catch a cold if you go out now. By the time it lets up it'll be too late as well. S-so I think it's best if you stay for the night." She fiddled with the strings of her shorts still blushing. "I don't mind." She added lastly.

The raven didn't know what to say. She was right and he honestly wasn't up to be sick. The way her cheeks redden amuses him that he felt a smile crawl onto his face. There was something about Nichole that was different. "Right. If you don't mind, I guess I'll take you up on that offer."

And surprised she felt. "You left the clothes you wore the day you spent here if you want them?"

"Yes, I'd very much like that." Following her to what seemed to be her room, he hesitated in stepping in. He stayed at the door watching her as she rummaged through different drawer in search of his clothes.

"Here." She handed him a nearly folded pile of clothing. "They're washed and I added in a pair of grey basketball shorts you wore that night as well." Nervous was an understatement. "I'll let you change, if you will excuse me."

Kidd stared as she shut the door, leaving him in her room. Getting back to the task at hand, he quickly undressed, pulled on the navy tee and grey shorts. He nearly folded the remaining clothes into perfect squares. Placing them onto of the desk in the room, he accidentally bumped his foot against it. Cursing under his breath he heard a clink under that table. A slight panic emerged as he moved the chair out of the way. Letting out a breath of relief that he didn't break anything, he found a small key on the floor. Picking it up, Kidd studied it. He looked down at the cabinets and gave each one a shake seeing if it would open. Finding that the one on the bottom left wasn't opening his inserted the key and turned it unlocking it. Opening it he found piles of papers and a file on top.

Kidd knew that he shouldn't be doing this but the curiosity got the best of him. Taking out the file and putting it on top of the desk he pulled out a page at random and began reading.

 _Today's count was five. These people didn't deserve it, but it's what I had to do. The thing I had to do to survive. The lay was good, but taking human lives shouldn't be involved. I hate my life. I hate myself. I hate my parents. I hate that I was ever born. I hate-_

He stopped reading and picked up another one.

 _It's been two years since I've been on my own. I've began taking jobs as a hit person. It's wrong but I have no choice. Everywhere I go someone recognizes me and I have to flee. I struggle in going on with each day. The way people look down on me is sickening. The darkness within me is uncontrollable at times and I'm afraid of what I'm capable of when I'm under. Tomorrow will be another day. Wonder what'll come._

These where journal entries, very personal. They weren't dated so he most likely is reading hem at different points of her past. Some of them told stories of when she was to assassinate people who might have not been guilty. Others were criminals who were fussing with her contractor. He found particular ones where she seemed to enjoy the kills. It sent chills down his spine reading them. Nichole was a completely different person back then to who she was now. The entries demonstrated what she was capable of and it truly frightened him. Fearfully he picked up another one. It was tear stained.

 _I lost them. I lost my parents, after years of searching I lost them. Brutally murder and tortured was their last moments. I killed the person responsible. She's dead. Edna paid for what she did. She wouldn't have been found out if I hadn't found that damned file. Nightmares are contained in that thing. I hate to admit it but I enjoyed every second when I drove my sword into her. It brought me back to the past, but I'm different now. I'm not who I was before. Yet I sit here thinking about the countless people I had murdered. But she deserved it. A life for a life, well two in this case. I'm bothered by how she knew who I was. She knew I'd come, but how…_

File? Kidd looked over to the file on top of the desk. Grabbing it and prying it open was the worst decision he ever made. It contained photographs of what seemed to be her parents. Overkilled and ripped into pieces. Taunting pictures of them in torturous machines filled his eyes. Then he found himself staring at a young version of Nichole herself. Bloodied and tired in various places. The young girl in these pictures seemed lifeless. It tugged at his heart that she went through a traumatic childhood. Kidd still found himself bothered by the fact that she killed for a living, but it she had to do to survive.

There was a soft knock at the door. "Kidd?" The reaper quickly shoved everything back in the cabinet before carefully shutting it soundlessly. "Can I come in?" He got up to unlock and open the door. He found Nichole standing with a blanket in her arms.

"The couch is too small for you to sleep on it, s-so I thought we could share the bed." At the look of surprise on his face, she quickly added. "I got an extra blanket so that we don't have to share." Shoving the blanket into his arms and she looked down taking interest to the floor.

It was Kidd's turn to blush. "Yeah, that's fine." Both teens positioned themselves on the bed with their backs facing each other. They both were aware that this was not the first time they slept in the same bed. "Nichole?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was I to you?"

Nichole knew what he meant but decided on playing dumb. "I told you already." She felt him shift so that he was facing her back. The witch felt his gaze on her. Sighing, she flipped onto her back. "What do you want from me Kidd?"

That was a good question. What did he want from her? "I need to know what transpired between us. I'm lost on my part forever, but if you told me what I was to you maybe it can help me out."

"Kidd you meant the world to me." She blurted out without much thought. Her face heated up. "Y-you were a great friend to me in the past months." She quickly said.

"Have I ever said anything that might stick out to you?" At that Nichole turned her head to stare into his golden eyes. They always seemed to glow in the dark.

"Yes." Turning back to face the ceiling she bite her lip. "The day I had killed you, before we went to the cafe, you told me that you'd stay by my side. That you'll protect me from anything that would harm me. You vowed it to me. It might not mean much but to me it was everything to me. I had a rough bringing up and having someone tell me that gave me joy." Touching her vacant chest she trace a small circle. "You also told me that you didn't agree with your father choice in giving me your mothers pendant. Then went on to tell me that after getting to know me more personally, that I was the perfect person to adorn such a meaningful thing. It was your father's gift to me when I joined the academy."

Stupid is what Kidd felt, embarrassed slightly as well. There he was laying in bed after snooping around in private articles being told that he was someone important in her life. Kidd regretted in taking away the necklace from the witch. All he wanted to do right now was to pull her in, but he didn't dare do that. He wasn't who he was before and didn't know Nichole like he used to. He felt for her but not to where he would vow what he vowed before.

Nichole turned herself back on her side giving him her backside again. "It's late. Sleep." Feeling the bed shift again, she took it that he agreed with her.

"Goodnight Nichole."

"Night Kidd."


	25. ANNOUNCEMENT

Hello! As I've placed in the summary of the story, this is up to adoption. I welcome any writer who would like to take this story and continue it! I really want to see this come to life and sadly I don't think I can do that. Do dm me if interested!


	26. Chapter 25

There was heat everywhere and it became stuffy. Nichole felt herself sweat heavily in the covers. Forcing her eyes open, she saw darkness. Thinking that it was still night out, she tried to turn to her back but found it hard to. There was something hard and heavy on her. She tried to move again and saw a gleam of light cast over her as the thing in front of her rocked forward with her. Nichole blinked her eye at the bright light and squinted to see better at what exactly was on her. Finding that it was _someone_ and not something, her face reddens realizing she was looking at Kidd's chest. Cursing at herself she saw that she had curled into him during the night and that he curled around her as well. " _No no no no no no no no no._ " Prying away from his body Nichole lifted herself from the bed. The alarm clock besides her bedside flashed 7:00. am. Rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she quickly rose to her feet, showered, and dressed. Stepping back into the room she spotted Kidd's clothes folded neatly on her desk. Snatching them, Nichole threw them into her washer. Sitting on top of the dryer she rethought the night before. It was a weird feeling, the first time they spent the night together they both were personally close and now… it was like being around someone who is the shell of someone she grew to love. Of course, Kidd was how he used to be, just that he doesn't know her, but was he always that demanding and aggressive?

Hearing the timer of the washer go off she then place them in the dryer. Sighing at the position she found herself in, Nichole pushed her bangs back. " _I guess I_ ' _ll have to learn to live with Kidd how he used to be before anything._ " After a while she took the now dry clothes, ironed them quickly and folded them. Opening the door to the room, the witch knocked on the door to try and rouse the sleeping Shinigami. Huffing that

he wasn't stirring, Nichole made her way to his side. Crouching down she started whispering. "Psst, Kidd wake up."

Still getting nothing, she resorted in poking her shoulder. "Hey wake up, you're gonna be late." As she was going in for another poke, a hand shot out and caught her wrist. "Finally, you're awake."

A golden eye peaked at her from under lashes. "Please so refrain from waking me up in such manner."

"Well it was either that or getting cold water poured on top of you." Standing straight and looking away the witch fought back a blush. " _Damn eyes_ " Nichole dropped the now clean clothes on Kidd who was sitting up and walked to her desk catching the sight of something shiny. "You should get dressed." Without another word the reaper got up and made his way to the bathroom. Once the door clicked shut, Nichole's hand seized the key to her drawer from the floor. The tape must have un-stick and the key fell. Daring herself, she unlocked the drawer and took out the folder. She took noticed to how the papers underneath seemed rumpled and mixed. Panic seared into her veins. Did Kidd find the key? No, he wouldn't pry into things that were clearly not meant for his eyes. But then again this is a completely new Kidd who is apparently curious as to who she is and it'd make sense.

"What are you looking at?" Jumping at the sound of Kidd's voice Nichole shut the folder and placed it back into her drawer. Locking it, she turned to Kidd who was standing in the doorway dressed in his usual attire. The Shinigami walked towards her and placed a hand on the desk. "What was in that folder?"

"Nothing. Don't worry about it." She said hoping he'd drop it and that he didn't really investigate it.

"Why was it locked away?" He pressed on. "Were you hiding it from everyone?"

The way his tone sounded made it clear to her that he indeed saw the contents, it explained why the paper were jumbled up, but she refuses to be questioned further about it. "I said it was nothing, drop it already."

"Nichole, it looked serious. What is th-"

"DROP IT KIDD ITS NOTHING!" The witch yelled out in frustration causing Kidd to take a step back from Nichole shocked at her sudden outburst. "

Sighing, Nichole looked away from Kidd's widened eyes. At that moment she shut him out completely. Looking back at him she made sure her face blank with no emotion. "I know you went through it all. If its locked away it should be common sense to not stick your nose in where it didn't belong." She didn't want him to see her pained expression from the contents of the folder, so she decided it was best if he left. "I think it's best if you get going. Class is going to start soon, you don't want to be late."

The air was tense around them which didn't sit well with the both of them, but none of them said a word. Kidd just stood there staring at Nichole still in shock at how easily she shut him down, even after the conversation they had the night before. The witch wiped away any emotion from her face and it deeply bothered him. The reaper hasn't been around her long enough to know how she acts but the way she did now tugged something within him. Not wanting to push her further, he just simply nodded.

"I'll get going then." Collecting his belongings and placing them in the bag that he had brought, Kidd made his way to the front door. He sensed Nichole trailing behind him but paid no attention to her when he opened the front door and walked out closing it behind him in the process. If she can shut him out, he will do the same.

Nichole just stared at the door Kidd walked out of moments ago. She was just dumfounded at what just happened. The witch didn't know how the act after it at all. Empty and alone. That's what she felt right at that moment. Oh, how she felt herself shatter when that door shut.

She quickly enchanted a sound proof seal around her home and let loose. Punching the wall to her right, Nichole ripped frames off the wall yelling in pure frustration at herself. She didn't know why she was frustrated at all. Maybe it was because she was confused on what she felt towards Kidd and how to act around him. Maybe it was because Kidd had shut her out and left. Maybe it was because what she had done to him that made him forget her and what they potentially could have had. Maybe it was because she didn't have the damned balls to tell the reaper what the folder mean to her. She threw furniture around trying to release all her pent-up anger that she suddenly had. Stopping in the middle of all the chaos she made in her home, Nichole fell to her knees shaking as she cried. She sat there for hours not moving a muscle. The house fell silent, the enchantment long ago disappeared. The mess around her didn't bother her. Nothing could have bothered her at all that moment in time.

A knock sounding to her right, but she didn't move. Another after another more knocks sounded but none had seemed to snap Nichole out of her state of blankness. They soon became pounding with a voice shouting out. Nothing. She sat still hearing nothing of the commotion at her front door. The door was soon busted open to reveal Spirit. Stepping into the witch's home, Spirit took in the sight of the mess inside. Worried that Nichole was attacked, the death weapon sprinted further in only to find the said witch sitting on her knees staring blankly at the wall in the kitchen. Dishes and chairs were thrown everywhere around her but she didn't seem to be hurt which relieved him momentarily. Walking towards her, Spirit tapped her shoulder. Getting no response, he tapped harder only to get nothing. Becoming worried again Spirit crouched in front of her taking hold of her shoulders.

"Nichole?" Nothing.

"Hellllooooo? Earth To Nichoolleee?" Hearing nothing, Spirit panicked. Shaking her vigorously he shouted out to her. "NICHOLE SNAP OUT OF IT!" What he saw next was a surprise. Tears sprouted out of her eyes as she spoke softly.

"Nothing. I feel nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? What happened?" Seeing as she wasn't going to talk again anytime soon, Spirit stood up and paced back and forth in the kitchen. He was not good in comforting women let alone girls, so he was at a lost in this situation. Getting an idea, he crouched in front of her again. The death weapon made a series of silly idiotic faces trying to get her to laugh or smile but again he got nothing. Not wanting to stay any longer in this ghostly home, Spirit swept Nichole into his arms and raced out the door desperately wanting help from the others. "Hopefully someone at the academy can help her." He thought seriously as he dashed through town with a limp witch in his arms.

Stein was sitting at his desk in the classroom grading papers while the students were taking a test he had given out. The mad scientist hated everything about being a teacher. He didn't know how Lord Death was able to convince him in becoming one in the first place. He had to admit, he did get a kick at seeing the horrified faces of his students when he wanted to do demonstrations during his science lessons. Turning the bolt in his head, Stein heard snickering. Looking up from the papers on his desk, Stein saw that Blackstar was passing notes over to Soul who was smiling as if he was accepting an award.

" _These two are complete idiots._ " Stein thought nonchalantly. Turning the bolt in his head again, he picked up a pencil and aimed. Throwing the piece of wood, it flew and landed right into the note Soul was holding impaling the desk in the process.

Yelping at the sudden move, Soul looked up and paled. Stein stood up and made his way towards Soul grabbing his shirt then making his way to Blackstar taking a hold of him as well. Both boys fought against Stein's hold trying to get away with no avail. Giving up, they started to plead for forgiveness which was only met with crazed laughter form the scientist.

A book was suddenly thrown right a Soul's face with speed that could have broken a regular human's face. Ripping the book from his face Soul didn't need to think about who it was because he looked straight at his Meister Maka. She had a face of disapproval for her weapon but expected it to happen at some point. Shaking her head, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking over, it was Tsubaki who had a face of worry but understanding on her face.

"They'll be fine Tsubaki, it was bound to happen." Maka said reassuring the female weapon.

"Hopefully. They always do the same thing during tests, if only they could just study." Tsubaki said in return looking back at the two males who were now hanging from her underwear on the board. Both girls looked behind them when they heard snorting. It was Liz and Patty who looked like they were trying hard to not laugh a loud.

"Th-They're fucking idiots." Liz was able to get out.

"Yea idiots!" Patty repeated loudly earing shushes from other students. Maka noticed that Kidd wasn't next to his twin weapons but was beat to the question when Tsubaki asked her unspoken thought.

"Hey Liz, where's Kidd? It's weird he didn't sit next to you guys today."

"Oh, he's sitting over there in the back." Liz said bored, pointing him out with her thumb. There was the young reaper sitting alone in the back of the class on the fourth row looking lost. He was just holding a pencil but didn't seem like he was thinking about the test in front of him. "He's in a mood. Came to the academy like he had something shoved up his ass." Liz spoke again filing her nails.

Tsubaki and Maka looked at each other worried. Maybe he was thinking about Nichole, but even if that was the case he seemed to be upset. The girls were about to ask another question when the doors of the classroom busted open gaining everyone's attention including Kidd's.

There in the doorway stood Maka's dad, Spirit, who looked panicked with a very limp Nichole in his arms.

"Stein I need some help." The death weapon spoke in a hurried manner. Walking closer to the duo, Stein took in Nichole's state. The girl seemed to be stuck in subliminal state because she was fully awake just not actually aware of her surroundings. Waving his hand in front of her face he got the slightest tilt of her head but nothing too major. Once again turning the bolt in his head, he collected his thoughts.

"Take her to the infirmary, I know how to get her to snap out of it." Just as Spirit was about to walk out Maka called out to her father.

"Was she hurt papa?"

"No, I'm not sure what happened." Again, making way to the door Spirit was stopped again.

"I'm going with you." Kidd stood.

"You aren't going anywhere Kidd, you have to finish your test. Soul since you were removed from the test you go instead." Stein spoke as he unhooked Soul from the board. Rubbing his sore behind, Soul walked awkwardly towards Spirit and took in Nichole's facial features. She looked lost and he could clearly see dried tear stains on her face.

" Let's go, don't want to keep her like this any longer." Spirit said gaining the younger weapon's attention. Getting a nod, they made their way to the infirmary.

Kidd was boiling. Being denied in going with Spirit was one thing but having Soul out of all people go was just ridiculous to him. Soul was the start of everything so why choose him!? Anger didn't describe what Kidd was feeling. All he wanted to do was rip the witch out of Spirit's arms and take her to his home to figure this out on his own. Kidd's froze at his thoughts. Does he really feel that way? The reaper just didn't want Soul near her at all. It was logical explanation, being that he had hurt her in many ways.

It felt like the minutes ticked by slower and slower as he looked at the clock as if it was going to move faster. Wringing his hands through his hair, Kidd let out a frustrated sigh. He knew he shouldn't have left Nichole like he did in the morning but something in him made him too. The way she was able to shut him out had him boiling on the inside and it turned his gears more because he didn't understand why it did. When he walked out that door his skin felt hot, but as he neared the school he felt his stomach turn. Deep down the reaper had an instinct telling him something wrong had happened, and it made him want to run back to the witch's home. Kidd reasoned that the way he left her was right and stuck with it as he proceeded to class, yet he found himself thinking back to Nichole and her face. The face he saw in the contents of that folder, all bloodied and alone.

Looking back up to the clock he groaned seeing that only ten minutes passed. _"_ _Let_ _'_ _s just hope Soul doesn_ _'_ _t over step the line._ _"_ The reaper thinks finally trying to get his mind straight for the rest of the class.


End file.
